Miss You
by pokari
Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son. A DMHP and SSSB pairing.
1. Chapter 1 Harry's POV

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Beta by: MT.

Chapter One

Harry's POV

Harry looked at his surrounding and wrinkled his nose. They threw another party tonight. No, it was _Draco's_ party. The party was just like last night's and the night before last.

He would sit on his chair in the big living room, looking at their guests, judging how much the witches would pay for their robes just to look presentable at the Malfoy's. And the wizards would stand around Draco and Lucius and nodding their heads, pretending that they agree or even understand what they were saying.

His champagne would be left untouched while he picturing the guests flooing here. But they won't have to worry that their guests would flood their fireplace. _Can't let those expensive new robes tainted_, Harry thought sinisterly.

Lifting his glass to his mouth, Harry would question why he was even there. He remembered the night before the graduation when Draco had proposed him. And he said no, too shock to insult the Slytherin.

The week after his refusal Arthur Weasley was fired, suspected of obscured money from the Ministry, and Percy Weasley was believed to be the ally, so he was discarded too.

The next week, Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley had lost their position and put in unimportant post with smaller salaries. Ron had difficulty to applying for a job and muggle-borns were banded from the strategic jobs.

Smiling cynically, Harry looked at Draco and noticed there was always a witch holding his hand, trying to catch his attention long enough so that she could display her impressively low cut robes.

Harry shook his head, didn't understand why Draco wanted to marry him in the first place. But he knew his reason. He didn't want to see his godfather and his favourite teacher in trouble.

He remembered he came to Malfoy Manor with only his wand and things from his parents. Draco said nothing but showed him his room and they were married in three days.

Harry never wrote to his friends or godfather anymore, knowing that Draco would read what he wrote and what he got, and he never heard from them either, upon his wish. But he knew from the paper that Weasley's misfortune was considered a mistake and that they were back in the Ministry.

Harry didn't know how Draco did it, but he knew things were back to the way things had been the night before Harry put down his proposal.

He knew that Draco would never allow him to leave his house so Harry spent the first few months only in the house. He was shocked, though, when one day Narcissa took him out, _to refresh his wardrobe_.

Harry lived his quiet day and unending party. So empty but also demanding. Going through the same things over and over again, made Harry reach his limit. He was married for almost one year when he decided to leave.

He would go to a place where no one knew him, a place where Draco couldn't find him and bring him back. And he almost succeeded. Almost.

He had his things pack. It was just a few things he had when he first came. But Draco caught him. He still remembered the first big fight they had. And then…

"Mummy." A small voice brought Harry back to the reality. "Mummy?"

The sound of the small feet running closer sounded loud at the suddenly silent room. A small body threw himself at Harry. "Mummy."

Harry looked down at the small smiling face. "You found me again." Harry always sat in the same place, every night, every party.

"I can't sleep, Mummy. I miss you." Harry dutifully lowered his head to kiss his son's cheek. "A lot." Harry kissed his nose. "I wear my slipper." Larry informed his mother proudly.

Harry looked at the small face that looked so much like Draco's. Lawrence Malfoy. His and Draco's son.

"You should be in your bed, Larry." Harry smiled at the reason why he stayed.

"Not sleepy, Mummy." Harry let his son climb onto his laps. He put down his glass and hugged him. He had tried to teach him to call him Daddy or Papa but Larry incessantly called him Mummy. And naturally he called Draco Daddy, other than Father.

"Ah, Lawrence. You up again?" Narcissa smiled at them. "I miss you." And Larry obediently walked to her and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want some cake?" Larry looked at Harry and accepted it when Harry nodded his head.

"Thank you, Grandma." Smiling, Larry walked back to Harry.

Harry smiled when he looked at his son's happy face. They always had the cakes left.

Of course, the witches wouldn't want to waste the slimming potions.

He was aware of the eyes watching him and Larry, and Harry had learnt to ignore them. He opened his mouth when Larry shoved the spoonful cake toward him.

He almost left on that crucial night, but after his fight with Draco he was so drained that he had passed out. When he woke up, he found that he was in his pyjamas, and Draco was sleeping behind him. The next morning he was told that he was pregnant and if he left him, Draco would take custody of their child and Harry would never see nor hear about his baby.

Hugging Larry tightly, Harry had to admit that he had made the right decision to stay and have his son close to him. Larry was his life.

Draco had changed since the night he found out that he was going to be a father. He was more distance. More mature. He took care of him during his pregnancy. And he never held a party until Larry was one year old.

Wiping his son's face, Harry had to admit that the marriage wasn't a complete disaster. Not in bed, anyway. Draco was a satisfying lover. He was hesitant to have sex their first time but Draco had never hurt him. Not even when he was angry.

Harry smiled happily at his son's content face. He always loved to wake up for the party and have some cake.

"Where is Daddy?" Larry looked around as he finished his cake.

Harry looked up and noticed that Draco wasn't on his usual spot.

"I don't know, maybe he had some business to take care of. I have explained it to you, remember?" Harry gently hugged his son. It was more to comfort himself than comfort his son. It was always comforting to hug his chubby son. He was the proof that he, for once, had made the right decision.

"I miss Daddy." Larry whispered.

"I know, sweetie." Harry nodded his head to kiss his son's hair.

"Do you miss Daddy too?"

Harry looked at his son's big eyes and knew what answer that his son wanted to hear.

"Yes, Larry, I miss Daddy too."

"But I miss him more." Larry decided. Harry nodded his head, agreeing with his son, he didn't realise a shadow of a person that crept closer but hesitantly pulled away.

Deep down in his heart Harry knew that he just told his son the truth. He did miss Draco. It felt like years ago since the last time Draco touched him, although they never sleep in separate bed.

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me story."

"What story?"

"The lonely snitch."

"I just told you that story yesterday."

"But I want to hear it again."

"Alright." Harry sighed, putting his head above his son's head, holding him closer. "But then you have to drink your milk and go to bed."

"I promise."

Slowly, Harry's deep voice told his son the story of the lonely snitch. The snitch could fly very fast and was proud of his speed but no body could catch him. Soon, he felt lonely and as time went on, he felt lonelier than ever.

"But Daddy can catch it." Larry smiled brightly.

"Yes, Daddy can catch it." Harry returned his smile. Harry could feel that his son adored his father very much.

"And the snitch wouldn't be lonely again." Larry nodded his head seriously.

"Yes, and that is the end." Harry hugged his son, ignoring some smirking faces.

"But…" Larry wanted to prolong his bedtime.

"Now," Harry summoned a glass of warm milk. "This will help you sleep well."

"Yes, Mummy."

After Larry finished his milk, Harry lifted him and carried him to Narcissa to say goodnight.

"I want to say goodnight to Daddy too." Larry told him sleepily.

Harry looked around but he couldn't find Draco. "Daddy's not here. If you sleep now, you could say good morning to him tomorrow."

After a second thought Larry agreed to it. "Can I sleep with you Mummy?"

"Yes, you may." Harry smiled.

He walked unhurriedly to his room with Larry's head laid on his shoulder. It seemed the night adventure was too much for him. Harry smiled to himself. He loved to cuddle his son.

Harry almost screamed when he felt a hand drape around his waist.

"Stop it, Draco would…" Harry turned around to meet Draco's icy eyes.

"I would kill him?" he helpfully suggested. "Who did you think I was, Harry?" He asked sweetly.

"Dave." Harry answered quietly.

Draco cursed his cousin. "I told him to be your bodyguard not to be your secret lover." He told Harry lowly. "Does he flirt with you often?"

"I've told you that I don't need bodyguard." Harry glanced at his husband from the corner of his eyes. "I can take care of myself." That was another reason why he didn't leave this place very often. He didn't need to face Draco's anger and jealousy. He was really too possessive over what he own.

"I know but…" Whatever Draco intended to say was forgotten as the boy in Harry's hand started squirming.

"Daddy." Larry squealed happily.

"Hello, Larry. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping right now?"

"I miss you, Daddy." Larry pouted.

Chuckling, Draco leaned his head to kiss his son.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Yes."

Draco took Larry from Harry without touching him more that he needed. And even if Harry understood that Larry missed Draco, he couldn't help feeling hurt as Larry so easy left him.

"Mummy miss Daddy too." He voluntarily informed his Daddy.

"Really?" Harry tensed up, thinking that Draco would just ignore it. He did not fancy of Draco kissing him, but he didn't want his son's feeling hurt.

Draco leaned over to give him a brief kiss before he altered all his attention on his son.

"Mummy says I can sleep with him."

"He said so?"

"Yes." Larry stared at his Daddy, as if Draco would be against it.

Draco faked a suffer sigh. "I bought you the best bed money can buy and you still want my bed."

Larry giggled.

"What about the party?" Harry asked him when Draco didn't leave after he put Larry on the bed.

"Mother and father can handle them." He lifted one eyebrow challenging Harry to change his mind, but to his disappointment Harry only shrugged his shoulder.

Harry went to the bathroom and didn't come back until ten minutes later. Wearing his usual sleep attire. He walked to the bed, on his usual sleeping spot, gently tucked his sleeping son in and pretended to be asleep.

He heard Draco was walking to the bathroom. And when he came back he didn't comment on Harry avoiding him again by pretending to be asleep.

Harry heartbeat turned to normal again when he heard Draco steady breath. And gradually he too fell into a deep slumber.

Harry woke up the next morning wondering why he felt so peaceful. He could fell his son's head was on his stomach. Chuckling to himself, Harry made a simple note to fix his son's bad sleeping manner. He gently lifted his son and put his head on the pillow.

He studied his son's sleeping face. He looked so much like the man sleeping beside him. Larry was no doubt Draco's son.

Harry frowned. His son and husband had taken as much space as they could when they were sleeping. No matter how big the bed they shared, they would always end up sleeping very close to him.

Harry gently stroke Draco's face. He missed his husband and their sex activity. He was caught off guards when Draco opened his eyes.

"Do you know what last night's party was all about?" Draco asked Harry.

"No." Harry whispered. He pulled his hand away but Draco caught his wrist.

"It was for your friends."

Confused, Harry stopped trying to pull his hand away.

"Weasley and Granger are working for me, for strategic and experiment. A wise decision, I realise now. They had just increased my profit. I have to remember to give them bonus."

"You what?" Harry's face softened. "Thank you. I know you didn't do this for them."

"I didn't. I want to make you happy."

"I am, Draco." Harry was hesitantly moving his head toward Draco to kiss him.

He pulled away abruptly as he heard his son giggled.

"Daddy miss Mummy." Larry laughed winningly.

"I do." Draco nodded his head. "And now I miss you too." Draco leaped predatorily at his son, and tickled him.

"Ah, Daddy, stop it." Larry laughed. "I miss you too. Mummy save me."

"Oh, I miss you too, Larry." Harry laughed.

6 September 03, 12:45 pm


	2. Chapter 1 Draco's POV

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Beta by: MT.

Chapter One

Draco's POV

Draco was talking to his guests but every so often his eyes would secretly watched Harry. _His_ Harry.

Harry would sit in the exact same spot every night, every party and he would stand at the same place where Harry could see him. And vice versa.

Tonight's party was just like every other party with the same snobbish people, and same conversation. While the wizards were talking about the newest business progress, the witches would try to get very close to him.

They would cling to him even when he showed no interest. He had all his interest on Harry. But Draco didn't object those pretty, sexy witches. He even used them to get Harry jealous.

He knew that the parties bored Harry. He would sit at his usual seat, wear his usual inert face, and took no notice of his surroundings. And he was glad that no body had tried to get Harry's attention.

He smiled at his guests while his mind was still focused on Harry. He had gone through a lot of trouble to get him where he wanted him to be, but it worth it.

Draco had proposed to him before the graduation night, and just as he suspected Harry had declined before he even finished his short speech. It hurt him a lot, more than he would like to admit. And he didn't let himself to give up trying.

It only took a word to the right people and he had Arthur Weasley fired. And another word to get to Percy Weasley.

His father's influence helped him to his next plan, which was to get the rest of the Weasley boys' out of their jobs and exclude the muggle-borns from high ranking positions.

Draco studied Harry silently, ignoring the blatant offer whispered by a sexy witch. He only noticed that the witch needed financial help to buy a proper dress robe so it would properly cover her body.

He always thought that most people befriended with him because of his father's wealth. He had a feeling that they only wanted to be famous because he was the Malfoy heir. He always looked down at that kind of man. Wizards or muggle-borns.

Harry had been famous because of what he did when he was a baby. He felt surge of sympathy the moment he first met him. He naively thought that he and Harry were meant to be best friends. They didn't need anybody else to be famous.

Now he knew how stupid he was. Harry was a kind and sweet person. Everybody wanted to be his friend for those nice merits, and he got kick out of his friendship.

They had built kind of tense relation during their study at Hogwarts. At first he thought it was because he hated Harry, and Harry hated him back. He knew that it wasn't love. He didn't need love. He was a person who had everything money could buy.

In the end he just accepted that he had been obsessed over Harry, and that didn't sound so bad. He was relieved when Harry finally accepted his offer of marriage. He didn't know Harry's reason, and he didn't need to know. Harry was his. That was the most important thing.

Draco was always worried that Harry would one day leave him. He had a feeling that Harry's friends and godfather would try to convince Harry to leave him. He had kept an eye on the letters that Harry sent and the replies he received.

Draco never told Harry that he read his mail but he thought Harry knew because he had stopped writing. He was ashamed for being so paranoid and that he didn't put more trust in Harry. He just couldn't lose his Harry. Although he doubted that Harry had ever been truly his.

Draco never trusted Harry to leave his house alone. Even if Harry didn't plan to leave him very soon after their marriage, he was afraid that someone would kidnap him in order to get to him and his father.

But soon he realised that keeping Harry in the house wasn't the answer. He was glad that his mother took matters into her hands. He respected his parents for not objecting his choice of a spouse, although he never expected them to accept Harry.

Draco had held many parties to introduce Harry to the entire Malfoy family and high-class society. He had left all the arrangement to his mother. He didn't think that Harry would want to be bothered by the details. He just hoped that those parties would cheer him up. But apparently he was wrong.

He was glad that he had chosen to go home early that day and found Harry clothed in the same robe as he came almost one year before. He had all his little possession packed, ready to leave.

Harry left all the presents Draco had bought for him, as if they didn't matter. Harry made it seem like their marriage wasn't important, and Draco wasn't worthy of him. Draco was so anguish that he confronted Harry at that very moment.

Draco nodded absently to his companion, not really listening to what she said. He wanted to be with Harry now. He glanced at his watch and counted silently. Three… two… one…

"Mummy." Draco smiled. "Mummy?"

The sound of the small feet running closer sounded loud in the suddenly silent room. A small body threw himself at Harry. "Mummy."

Lawrence Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy line. Draco was so proud of his son. Larry was a replica of himself. But he could see Harry in him. He had Harry's nice smile and kind heart.

Draco smiled at the increasingly more often ritual. Larry would runaway from his bed again to find Harry. His _Mummy_. It wasn't difficult to teach him to call Harry Mummy. He knew that Harry had desperately tried to make Larry called him Daddy or Papa to no avail.

Draco knew that their parents loved his son, so very much that even he couldn't believe it. And somehow he also knew that Harry had accepted the older Malfoys to be a part of Larry's life.

Draco left the details of the party to his mother but had always made sure that they had cakes left. Just in case Larry would wake up and want something to snack on.

Draco was proud of his family. Although he never showed it, he never concealed it as well. But he didn't like the way some of them looking at Harry and Larry. Especially _his_ Harry.

Draco sighed. He couldn't help being possessive over Harry. He remembered how scared he was when Harry passed out after he confronted him. They had never had fought during their short marriage because Harry had always been so accepted about his life.

Draco had called his mother. He didn't trust any mediwizard or mediwitch, and his mother knew enough about medical field to find out what was wrong with Harry. She told him that he was going to be a father, and that he best take care of Harry.

Harry had been asleep until the morning came. He had studied Harry's pale face, savouring every detail, while thinking what his next steps would be. Draco tried to think of a reason why Harry would want to leave in the first place. _Could it be because Harry already knew that he was pregnant? _But Draco pushed away that thought.

He didn't know whether Harry would love their child or not, but Draco would take the risk. Deep down inside he knew that Harry wouldn't leave his own blood. With determination Draco waited for Harry to gain consciousness and dropped the bomb.

_"You are pregnant." Draco told Harry softly._

_"You lie. I can't be." Harry's face went paler, but Draco knew that Harry believed him._

_"You won't leave this place, Harry." Draco told him softly. "I want my child and you won't get rid of him."_

_"What make you think…" Harry snapped but stopped when the headache attacked._

_"Shh, you need to lay down." Draco gently pushed Harry back._

_Harry winced a little, willing Draco to stop touching him. Draco never touch Harry unless they were having sex, or when they were sleeping and he thought Harry had dozed off._

_"I will have Severus come here to check on you and give you any potions you might need." Draco continued, he was laying on the bed, very closed to Harry._

_"NO." Harry tried to move and noticed that his things had been moved away._

_"Try to run from me again, Harry," Draco hissed onto his ear, "and you'll never hear about your baby. And he would never know about you either. I'll make sure of that." Draco noticed Harry's body became extremely tense but he continued. "Think about it Harry. I would hate to separate a baby from his mother."_

Draco sighed deeply. He had been cruel to Harry. He wondered if he loved Harry. And if he did why did it seemed like he was trying to hurt Harry every chance he got. But maybe he had done the right thing. Harry was happier after they had Larry and as much as it hurt Draco, he realised that it wasn't Harry's fault if he tried to shut Draco out of his life.

Draco had tried to do his best to make Harry's life more comfortable if it was possible. He gave Harry some space, and tried to get out of Harry's way. He had stopped all those intentional touches and worked harder to build his own business kingdom. He never failed to see that Harry's needs were all obtained and he stopped those parties he knew Harry didn't like.

But no matter how hard he tried, he never succeeded in leaving Harry alone. He would come back for the make up bedtime. He never had enough of Harry and would never have. He got a hunch that maybe Harry understood because he never sent him off and Draco would be very careful not to hurt Harry. Afterwards he would leave Harry sleeping peacefully and work harder to forget his needs. The more he had Harry, the more he craved for him.

Draco politely excused himself from his guest to walk to his family. Even while he was still confused with his feeling for Harry, he was a faithful husband. The last two months of Harry's pregnancy had been hell for him. His body missed Harry's. He needed him, but he understood that that sex would be much uncomfortable for Harry at this state of his pregnancy. So he had to go through with it because no other could replace Harry and make his body reacted the way it reacted to Harry's. Sometimes Harry would let him hold him, not realising that his body missed Draco too but it was enough.

"Where is Daddy?" Draco chuckled as Larry looked around to look for him after he had finished his cake.

Draco noticed that Harry had looked up and didn't find Draco on his usual spot. Draco always stood at the same place every party so that his family knew where he was. That way he could see them and vice versa.

"I don't know, maybe he had some business to take care of. I have explained it to you, remember?" Harry gently hugged his son. Draco knew that Harry love to hug their chubby son.

"I miss Daddy." Larry whispered loud enough for Draco to hear. Draco waited for the right moment to show up and surprised his son. Unlike his _Mummy_ Larry always loved to see him.

"I know, sweetie." Harry nodded his head to kiss his son's hair.

"Do you miss Daddy too?" Draco could see Larry's big eyes convincing Harry to say what he wanted to hear.

"Yes, Larry, I miss Daddy too." Draco could and wanted to believe that Harry was telling the truth, unless he knew that it wasn't.

"But I miss him more." Larry decided. Harry nodded his head, agreed with his son, and that was the time that Draco decided not to join them tonight.

Draco wished that Harry were telling the truth. The past two years he had made sure that he limited his contact with Harry. Not avoiding him, just less touching, until he couldn't stand it. He wanted to make Harry wanted him as much as he wanted and how it had backfired. He missed Harry a lot.

"Mummy?" Draco could hear Larry's voice clearly from his hiding spot behind the pillar.

"Yes?" Draco wished that Harry would use the same loving tone to him. Well, he could keep wishing.

"Tell me story."

"What story?"

"The lonely snitch."

"I just told you that story yesterday."

"But I want to hear it again."

"Alright." Draco could hear the resignation even before Harry said it. He noticed how Harry putting his head above their son's head to hold him closer. "But then you have to drink your milk and go to bed."

"I promise."

Slowly, Harry's deep voice told his son the story of the lonely snitch. The snitch could fly very fast and was proud with his speed but no body could catch him. Soon, he felt lonely and as time went on, he felt lonelier than ever.

"But Daddy can catch it." Larry smiled brightly, which Draco knew would be returned by the same happy smile.

"Yes, Daddy can catch it." Draco was touch by the hint of love in his son's voice.

"And the snitch wouldn't be lonely again." Larry nodded his head seriously.

"Yes, and that is the end." Harry hugged his son, ignoring some smirking faces.

"But…" Larry wanted to prolong his bedtime.

"Now," Harry summoned a glass of warm milk. "This will help you sleep well."

"Yes, Mummy."

After Larry finished his milk, Harry lifted him and carried him to Narcissa to say goodnight.

"I want to say goodnight to Daddy too." Larry told him sleepily.

Draco hadn't move from his hiding place so when Harry looked around he couldn't find Draco. "Daddy's not here. If you sleep now, you could say good morning to him tomorrow."

After a second thought Larry agreed to it. "Can I sleep with you Mummy?"

"Yes, you may." Draco could fell the smile.

Draco decided that he had enough of the party and would retreat himself. He told his father that he was leaving the party even though the party was held at his house and it was his party. He went to his mother to say goodnight and then went to follow Harry and their son.

Harry walked unhurriedly to their room with Larry's head laid on his shoulder. It seemed the night adventure was too much for him. Draco smiled; he tried to walk faster and silently to reach them.

Draco wanted to chuckle when he saw Harry tried very hard not to scream albeit his shock when Draco draped his hand around Harry's waist. But he restrained himself knowing Harry hated very much to be laugh at.

"Stop it, Draco would…" Draco's body tense when Harry thought he was someone else. _Was Harry waiting for someone?_ He hated the thought that someone was touching _his_ Harry.

Draco tried to push away the thought. No matter how many witches or wizards throwing themselves at him, Draco was a faithful husband and he expect the same from Harry.

"I would kill him?" Draco helpfully suggested when Harry turned around to look at him. "Who did you thought I was, Harry." Draco asked sweetly, he wondered who that person would be. Harry seldom left the house and he didn't meet a lot people.

"Dave." Harry answered quietly.

Draco cursed his cousin. "I told him to be your bodyguard not to be your secret lover." He told Harry lowly. "Did he flirt with you often?"

"I've told you that I don't need bodyguard." Harry glanced at his husband from the corner of his eyes. "I can take care of myself." Draco lifted his eyebrow. Harry never left this house often enough to prove that he didn't need one. And the bodyguard was to make sure that nobody hurt Harry and Larry, also that Harry wouldn't take Larry away and left him.

"I know but…" Whatever Draco intended to say was forgotten as the boy in Harry's hand started squirming.

"Daddy." Larry squealed happily.

"Hello, Larry. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping right now?" Draco smiled.

"I miss you, Daddy." Larry pouted.

Chuckling, Draco leaned his head to kiss his son. He loved this '_I Miss You_' game as much as his son.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Yes." Larry threw his hand around Draco's neck.

Draco took Larry from Harry without touching him more that he needed. But he caught the hurt in Harry's eyes as he took Larry away from him.

"Mummy miss Daddy too." He voluntarily informed his Daddy.

"Really?" Draco could feel Harry tensed up, wondering if it was wise to kiss Harry. Draco had decided long time ago that his son was a precious aide. Harry couldn't win if he were team up with Larry.

Draco leaned over to give Harry a brief kiss on his cheek before he altered all his attention on his son.

"Mummy says I can sleep with him."

"He said so?" Draco pretended to think about it.

"Yes." Larry stared at his Daddy, as if Draco would be against it.

Draco faked a suffer sigh. "I bought you the best bed money can buy and you still want my bed."

Larry giggled.

"What about the party?" Harry asked him when Draco didn't leave after he put Larry on the bed.

"Mother and father can handle them." He lifted one eyebrow challenging Harry to change his mind. But to his disappointment Harry only shrugged his shoulder.

Harry went to the bathroom and didn't come back until ten minutes later. Wearing his usual sleeping attire. He walked to the bed, on his usual sleeping spot, gently tucked his sleeping son in and pretended to be asleep.

Harry could always pretend that he didn't want Draco; Draco thought as he walked to the bathroom, he had the rest of his lifetime to change Harry's mind. Unless Harry decided to leave Draco and Larry, Draco scowled.

Draco knew that Harry wasn't sleeping when he lay down on his side but decided to let him go this time. He didn't want Harry to hate him more than he already did right now. And in a minute Draco was sleeping.

Draco enjoyed the big bed when they were making love but not while they were sleeping. He waited for the same frown Harry gave him when he wake up and found Draco was very close to him, taking the whole space for himself.

Draco had been awake for five minutes when he felt a movement at the other end of the bed. He was wondering to keep pretending that he was sleeping for Harry's comfort but thought the better of it when he felt Harry's eyes landed on his face. And he opened his eyes when he felt Harry's hand gently rub his face. Almost lovingly.

"Do you know what last night's party was all about?" Draco asked Harry.

"No." Harry whispered. He pulled his hand away but Draco caught him.

"It was for your friends." Draco told him, ignoring Harry's failing attempt to pull his hand.

Confused, Harry stopped trying to pull his hand away.

"Weasley and Granger are working for me, for strategic and experiment. A wise decision, I realise now. They had just increased my profit. I have to remember to give them bonus."

"You what?" Harry's face softened. "Thank you. I know you didn't do this for them."

"I didn't." Draco agreed with Harry. "I want to make you happy." Draco was indeed doing this for Harry. It was the first in his list '_How to win Harry's heart_' campaign.

"I am, Draco." Harry was hesitantly moving his head toward Draco to kiss him.

Harry pulled away abruptly as he heard his son giggled.

"Daddy miss Mummy." Larry laughed winningly.

"I do." Draco nodded his head, pretended that his son had finally caught him. "And now I miss you too." Draco leaped predatorily at his son, and tickled him.

"Ah, Daddy, stop it." Larry laughed. "I miss you too. Mummy save me."

"Oh, I miss you too, Larry." Harry laughed.

26 September 03, 10:00 am


	3. Chapter 1 Larrry's POV

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Beta by: MT.

Chapter One

Larry's POV

Larry didn't know what had woken him, maybe it was because he was feeling thirsty. He often woke up in the middle of the night because he was feeling thirsty.

Larry lifted his blanket. His sitter was nowhere to be seen and he wanted his Mummy. He also wanted to see his Daddy. It had been days since the last time he met his Daddy.

Larry slowly threw his leg down to the floor. The bed was still a little too high for him and he needed to be careful when he wanted to go down. He had once fallen from it and it hurt.

A moment later his foot touched the soft carpet, and then the other foot. Mummy decorated his room and his Daddy bought the thick carpet for him after the incident.

There was only dim light that helped him find his way to the door, but Larry had done this so many times that he could find his way easily.

The handle was too high for him. He had to stand on his toe to reach it. Again he had done this many times before and he knew he could do it.

Larry smiled winningly as the door was opened without so much of a croak. The light in the corridor helped him to see. Right now, there was no one out there that would stop him from seeing his Mummy.

Larry began to run through the corridor but the cold tile stop him. He ran back to his room. Searching on the dark floor and smiled triumphantly when he found what he was looking for. His fluffy slippers.

Mummy would be proud if he remembered to put on his slippers. Mummy had bought it with Grandma when Daddy came home early to play with him. Grandma had insisted that she wanted to go with Mummy only.

He missed Mummy a lot that day. Mummy had bought him a lot things and Mummy had missed him a lot. Daddy _only_ got new quills. And Mummy _didn't_ miss Daddy. Larry was a little worried and felt a little sorry for his Daddy but Daddy only smiled and went to his study room.

"Mummy." Larry called but those people were blocking his sight. "Mummy?" He called again unaware of the suddenly silent room.

The people parted a little for him but still he couldn't see his Mummy. He knew his Mummy always sat at the same seat. Larry let his instinct lead him. "Mummy." He threw himself at his Mummy when he found him.

As always his Mummy would smile and said, "You found me again."

"I can't sleep, Mummy. I miss you." Larry knew it was difficult for his Mummy to deny him when he said those words. He smiled as his Mummy lowered his head to kiss his cheek. "A lot." And Mummy will kiss him again, his nose this time. "I wear my slipper." Larry informed his mother proudly.

Larry smiled at his Mummy. He wanted to make his Mummy happy.

"You should be in your bed, Larry." Mummy smiled at him but didn't tell him to go to bed.

"Not sleepy, Mummy." Larry climbed onto his Mummy laps. Mummy put down his glass and hugged him. Larry smiled.

Mummy had told him to call him Daddy or Papa but he refused. He was completely agreed with his Daddy, that every child in this world, muggle or wizard deserved a _Mummy_ and a Daddy. And his Mummy was the most beautiful among the other Mummy, this Larry believed. Daddy had told him so.

"Ah, Lawrence. You up again?" Larry turned to his Grandma who smiled at them. "I miss you." And Larry obediently walked to her and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want some cake?" Larry looked at his Mummy and accepted it when Mummy nodded his head.

"Thank you, Grandma." Smiling, Larry walked back to his mother.

Larry was still unaware of the eyes watching him and his Mummy, and shoved the spoonful cake toward his Mummy. Larry didn't understand why there were so many people in their house, but it was fine by him as long as he had the cakes.

Larry ate his cake peacefully while his Mummy hugged him. He loved being hug, especially by his Mummy because Mummy made him safe.

"Where is Daddy?" Larry looked around as he finished his cake, he let his Mummy wiped his face. Daddy wasn't on his usual spot, Larry frowned. Daddy always stood at the same place, too. He could always see his Daddy while his Mummy hugged him.

"I don't know, maybe he had some business to take care of. I have explained it to you, remember?" Mummy gently hugged him. It wasn't enough of an explanation but Larry would accept it like a good boy would.

"I miss Daddy." Larry whispered.

"I know, sweetie." Mummy nodded his head and kissed his hair.

"Do you miss Daddy too?" Larry looked worriedly at his Mummy.

"Yes, Larry, I miss Daddy too."

"But I miss him more." Larry decided, satisfied with the answer. Sometimes he was worried that Mummy wouldn't miss Daddy and Daddy _never_ missed Mummy. Larry was afraid that there would be a time when Mummy and Daddy didn't miss him anymore.

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me story."

"What story?"

"The lonely snitch."

"I just told you that story yesterday."

"But I want to hear it again."

"Alright." Mummy sighed, and held him closer. "But then you have to drink your milk and go to bed."

"I promise." Larry smiled winningly.

Slowly, Mummy's deep voice told him the story of the lonely snitch. The snitch could fly very fast. And he was proud with his speed but no body could catch him. Soon, he felt lonely and as time went on, he felt lonelier than ever.

"But Daddy can catch it." Larry smiled brightly. Nobody but Daddy could catch it.

"Yes, Daddy can catch it." Mummy returned his smile.

"And the snitch wouldn't be lonely again." Larry nodded his head seriously.

"Yes, and that is the end." Mummy hugged him again.

"But…" Larry wanted to prolong his bedtime.

"Now," Mummy had a glass of warm milk in his hand. "This will help you sleep well."

"Yes, Mummy."

After Larry finished his milk, Mummy lifted him and carried him to Grandma to say goodnight.

"I want to say goodnight to Daddy too." Larry told his Mummy sleepily.

"Daddy's not here. If you sleep now, you could say good morning to him tomorrow."

After a second thought Larry agreed to it. "Can I sleep with you Mummy?"

"Yes, you may."

Larry had planned to wait for his Daddy and he just wanted to put his head on his Mummy's shoulder. But it was comforting and the next minute he was fast asleep.

It was the next moment when he heard someone was talking. Or rather his Mummy was talking to someone that had waken him. He squirmed a little and opened his eyes.

"Daddy." Larry squealed happily.

"Hello, Larry. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping right now?"

"I miss you, Daddy." Larry pouted.

Chuckling, Daddy leaned his head to kiss him.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Daddy grinned.

"Yes." Larry laughed.

Larry settled himself comfortably in his Daddy's arms. Mummy was strong but in his mind his Daddy was a lot stronger. Although he knew that Mummy would do anything to protect him, Larry felt saver in his Daddy's arms. Daddy would protect him _and_ his Mummy.

"Mummy miss Daddy too." Larry voluntarily informed his Daddy as Mummy didn't say anything.

"Really?" Daddy looked at Mummy and decided that Mummy was missing him since he leaned over to kiss Mummy.

"Mummy says I can sleep with him." Larry informed his Daddy again.

"He said so?" Daddy lifted one eyebrow.

"Yes." Larry stared worriedly at his Daddy, as if Daddy would be against it.

Larry giggled as Daddy faked a suffer sigh. "I bought you the best bed money can buy and you still want my bed."

Larry was already fast asleep when Daddy put him on the bed.

Larry was awake when he felt the bed was moving. Or rather someone beside him was moving. The weight on the bed pulled him to his Daddy.

Larry opened his eyes to see his Mummy kissing his Daddy and he couldn't help letting out the relieve laugh. Daddy missed Mummy. And Mummy said he miss Daddy too. That meant Mummy and Daddy would always miss him. Love him.

"Daddy miss Mummy." Larry laughed winningly.

"I do." Daddy nodded his head. "And now I miss you too." Daddy mimicked the lion he saw on his book and tickled him.

"Ah, Daddy, stop it." Larry laughed. "I miss you too. Mummy save me."

"Oh, I miss you too, Larry." Mummy laughed.

14 October 03, 5:02 pm


	4. Chapter 2 Severus' POV

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Beta by: MT.

Chapter Two

Severus' POV

Severus was sitting on his bed, waiting for Sirius to come. He knew the animagus would come.

Severus' mind wandered to a certain werewolf. He was attracted to Remus Lupin since his last year at Hogwarts. Remus seemed calm but was wild inside. He had waited for a chance to get to him and he knew now he could almost get him. Just one last step; _ditching_ Sirius.

When Sirius started to come to him for information about his godson, Severus had been irked. He wished it were the werewolf that had come to him, but of course it wouldn't happen. Remus was a wise man -or was it rather slow?- he would think over his reasons again and again as to why he would come to Severus, and when he had thought it all, he knew that it would be useless to come to him.

Sirius was a stubborn man. He wouldn't leave even when Severus told him that he had no access to the Malfoy household and he couldn't help him. Not that he wanted to.

When Sirius kept coming back, Severus suspected that it was not Harry Potter that made the man came to him. Maybe it was his money.

Severus was a rich man. Not generation wealth as the Malfoy but still he was rich. There was hardly any potion he couldn't brew and he was paid a lot for every difficult potion he brewed.

Severus smirked. '_Whatever Black wanted, it must be very priceless._' Sirius even whored himself for little piece of news about Harry. Even for anything on his godson's son. But it was okay with him since he could release any sexual tension he felt whenever he thought about Remus.

The rare smile came to the thin lips when he remembered the first time he fucked Sirius. It was a week after the prank that almost cost his life. He _kidnapped_ him to the bathroom and didn't give him choice but to lift his arse and let him pleasure himself.

He felt the body tensed under him and realised that it was the boy's first time, but it only made him more excited. The amount of blood dripping from the pale arse showed him how the penetration had hurt the Gryffindor. And as he expected, Sirius had just bit his lips hard, so as not to let his screams out. From then on he had been Severus' personal sex reliever until they graduated.

Severus was actually surprised when the Gryffindor let himself be the bottom. Though he doubted if Sirius had another choice. With only one word, the other Slytherins would take a pleasure making his life at Hogwarts a living hell.

Severus might be a cold man but he wasn't a cruel one. He made sure Sirius got his release whenever he used his body and he made sure Remus knew it. He knew Sirius shared everything with his friend and he was right.

Remus had started to meet him months ago. He wanted to hear it from the Potions Master himself that Sirius was indeed seeing him and to make sure that Severus treated his friend right.

Remus would come whenever Sirius didn't come. He wouldn't let Severus touch him at first because he didn't want to hurt Sirius.

'_How noble of him_.' Severus thought. '_As if anything romantic would ever come between me and that dog_.'

But Severus was a very persuasive man. He bedded the werewolf in a month. '_If only Black wouldn't come here that often._' Remus only came here when he was sure Sirius wasn't here.

Remus was playing hard to get. He never interested before when someone did it, but he had been obsessed with the werewolf for such a long time that he didn't mind the game. It felt even better when he get him to his bed.

Sirius was a different matter. When Harry Potter got married, it was like he had been disappeared from this planet. Nobody heard from him. It drove Sirius crazy enough to come to him.

At his first visit, Sirius looked as if he wanted to hex him. He tried to threaten him to take him to the Malfoy Manor. Then he begged him to take him to see Harry. Nothing work.

Sirius came to him almost every night, enough to make Severus _beg_ him to stop bothering him. That was when Sirius changed his tactic.

_"Severus." Sirius licked his lips._

_"Get away, Black." Severus didn't spare him a glance, continued grading the sixth years' essays._

_He stopped when a wand was put on top of the parchment. Slowly he raised his eyes until he saw Sirius' eyes. Wondering what the other man came up with now._

_Getting Severus' attention, Sirius circled the table and pushed the man until his back leant on his chair. Once again licking his lips, Sirius pulled off his robe and stood naked before the Slytherin._

_Using the man's initial shock, Sirius straddled Severus' lap and started licking him. He rocked back and forth, wiggling his bottom until he could feel the hardness that slowly awaked._

_"Do you like it?" Sirius whispered to the other' man ear. "It's just like our old school days."_

_Reminded of their school days, Severus forcefully carried him to his bedroom and threw him on his bed. He took off his clothes in record time._

_"Just like our school days, huh." Severus smirked._

Sirius was more welcomed than ever since that night and he came almost every night. It made him wonder why the man didn't just live with him.

'_It was because he lives with Remus._' Severus thought amusedly. Wondering if the werewolf knew that his boyfriend was his fuck toy.

Severus looked at the clock beside his bed and frowned. Sirius never made him wait. In fact, the man always came way earlier than the appointment time.

'_Well, maybe he change his mind_.'

Part of Severus cherished the idea, it meant that he could now pursue Remus. Yet other part of him, the pride part, was offended.

In other to make Sirius come less often, he had ordered the man to come here wearing sex slave attire, since it is what he was. Ready to do anything sexual Severus wanted from him.

He gave him three days to consider it. If the man refused, then he shouldn't come here ever again.

He had spent a Black-free time wonderfully. Remus even came here two days straight, which was a record.

A slight sound of the door being opened brought Severus' mind back. There in his door stood Sirius Black.

'_He always comes_.' Severus smiled cynically, for even thinking that the other way would happen.

He smirked when he saw Sirius uncomfortably coming inside. He was wearing a heavy robe, making Severus wondered what he was wearing underneath.

6 December 03, 12:07 am


	5. Chapter 2 Sirius' POV

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Chapter Two

Sirius' POV

Sirius was nervous. He had been sleeping with Severus since he was fifteen but wearing these clothes and being called a whore made him felt cheap. '_Not that I have any dignity left_.' Sirius thought sadly.

He knew he was broke and only because of Remus' kindness he didn't end up as a dog in the street.

Remus knew he'd been sleeping with Severus and was given money and things. Though he didn't tell him, Sirius suspected that his friend knew the real reason was. '_I love Severus Snape. But I'd be damned if I let him know_.' He would never admit it to the Slytherin, knowing full well that Severus would never want him in any romantic way other than as a bed warmer.

Sirius took the last look at his clothes, if it could be called clothes. Remus had helped him choose his outfit for tonight. As much as he was ashamed for wearing it, he hoped Severus would like it.

He hated his body. He hated his pale skin but what he hated most was the fact that he was hairless. It was just like a boy's body.

He knew he was handsome but he wish he could have had body like Remus, tall and strong. Or like Severus. Severus was the tallest man he ever knew, with adequate muscle and tan skin. He had strong hands and long feet.

He looked at his high heels. Even with these things he still felt short. Azkaban had taken the best of his years, leaving him an average height with skinny body. A little too late for bodybuilding.

Harry's disappearance shocked him. He was looking forward to living with his godson. He cared about him, ever since he was a baby. '_And he looks so much like Jamie._' Sirius sighed.

Sirius was looking for him at every place he could think of, searching at some places he thought Harry would go to. He almost crazy when he couldn't find him until one day Harry owled him, telling him that he was now married to Draco Malfoy.

Sirius went to sit on his bed. "I wish I had been to his wedding." Sirius let out his breath. "Damn you Malfoy." For months, he felt like stop doing anything, stop eating, stop sleeping, and stop waking up when he finally fell asleep.

But he refused to give up. Harry was the last reminiscence of his best friend. He would do anything to get him back. And that was why he start coming to Severus' place.

His first reason was, of course, because Severus was the key to get him to the Malfoy, who had his Harry. But when he dared to be honest to himself, Sirius realised that it was Severus himself that had pulled him.

At his first visit, Sirius pretended that all he wanted to do was hex him. He tried to threaten the Slytherin to take him to the Malfoy Manor. Then he begged him to take him to see Harry. Nothing work.

Sirius came to him almost every night, enough to make Severus _beg_ him to stop bothering him. That was when Sirius changed his tactic.

_"Severus." Sirius licked his lips._

_"Get away, Black." Severus didn't spare him a glance, continued grading the essays._

_Sirius put his wand on top of the parchment, and almost shouted in glee when he finally got his attention. However, the black cold eyes made his heart beating faster and he could hardly breath._

_Slowly Sirius circled the table and pushed the man until his back leant on his chair. Once again licking his lips, Sirius pulled off his robe and standing naked before the Slytherin._

_Using the man's initial shock, Sirius straddled Severus' lap and started licking him. He rocked back and forth, wiggling his bottom until he could feel the hardness that slowly awaked._

_"Do you like it?" Sirius whispered to the other' man ear. "It's just like our old school days."_

_Reminded of their school days, Severus forcefully carried him to his bedroom and threw him on his bed. He took off his clothes in record time._

_"Just like school days, huh." Severus smirked._

Sirius was more welcomed ever since that night and he came almost every night. He wished that Severus had made him live with him but the words were never spoken. He felt stupid for still wishing he would.

Severus was a man out of ordinary. He held a very special place in Sirius' heart. He admired his ambitious will that had made him a rich man. Sirius had a suspicion that Severus thought he was after his money, which he didn't blame him.

He didn't refuse when Severus gave him a key for his personal vault at Gringotts. He would put a generous amount of galleons each month. Sometimes he would buy him things and just as of lately Severus would buy him clothes that wouldn't even fit him.

Sirius had more clothes in the last three months than he would ever need. They never went together in public and he wondered why the man wouldn't stop buying him those clothes.

Those clothes, though expensive, were often too big for him or the colour didn't suit him. He gave those to Remus because they look good on him, and he would wear the little clothes that actually fit him when he came to Severus' place.

He knew Severus wasn't a saint and he knew that Severus had a dozen or more lovers. He came too often to his place and he guessed Severus was a little bore of him and would like to spend his time with his other lover.

'_That was the only reason why he asked me not to come every night_.' Sirius walked to the mirror again. '_And here I am, wishing him to ask me to move in with him_.'

He often wondered whom Severus was thinking of when he fucked his body, but he didn't care. He was addicted to sex with the man ever since the man had first claimed him. Severus had been the first man in his life. He would be the last man. He would be the only man.

Sirius reached a hand to caress his reflection, just like James Porter, Jamie, loved to do. It was after the detention for the dangerous prank he pulled that Jamie talked to him with such a serious expression.

_"You have to be careful, Siri." James put his hands on Sirius' face and forced him to look him back in the eye._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"About Severus."_

_"Dumbledore already gave me detention." Sirius pouted._

_"He's a Slytherin." James glared._

_"I promise I will watch my back."_

_"I'll watch for you, too."_

Sirius smiled bitterly. "I miss you, Jamie."

James couldn't always watch him and Severus came to his expectation since he kidnapped Sirius and raped him.

Sirius was too shocked to stop him. The pain jolted him out of his stupor but it was too late to do anything. He bit his lips till it drew blood, wishing it ended sooner. Wishing it was Jamie claiming him.

But in the end, Sirius could only fell disgusting toward himself because he relished when Severus was in him. He had let him did it to him again and again until they graduated.

Sex with Severus was never easy or by any means gentle. Yet he never complained. He didn't dare. Sending the man away was the last thing he would ever do.

Back then Sirius had never much thought about sex before. Not with girls and certainly not with boys. Well, he might have considered James but his body cherished Severus' touch. Years he spent in Azkaban didn't change it. He craved him even more if it was possible.

When he started coming to Severus' places as often as he could, Remus had questioned him. He wasn't ashamed of the fact and he let Remus knew it. He told him the truth, sans his affection toward the Potions Master.

Sirius fixed the soft makeup he put on his face. He tied his shoulder length hair with a gold ribbon. "Well, better get going now." Sirius was a little nervous now. He had time to consider this. Two days which he spent alone? He hoped he could ask some advice from Remus but he wasn't at home and this morning when he had asked him, Remus simply helped him finding some outfit. He didn't question him, just kept sending the knowing look.

Sirius took a portkey to Severus' house. Severus gave it to him since he didn't trust the floo system. Sirius hated the feeling of nausea from both means of transport but apparating was out of question. He left of the silence of Severus' living room when he steadied his feet.

Sirius took a small step to Severus' bedroom. He was late. He was never late before, and he wondered if Severus was still waiting for him.

Sirius pushed gently the door, he didn't feel like seeing Severus with one of his lovers but he found him sitting on his bed, alone.

Sirius felt even more uncomfortable when he caught Severus' smirking, watching all his moves. He had put on a heavy robe, preventing Severus to see what he was wearing underneath.

Sirius felt the pull toward the man. His high heel made it difficult to walk but he made it without a stumble.

"Strip."

Slowly he pulled the robe and let if fall around his feet. Sirius wasn't ashamed of standing naked for Severus, though he didn't like his body he knew Severus took pleasure from it. It was just this slave-thing made him feel vulnerable.

Sirius was standing almost naked. There were two little gold triangles that covered his nipple and were attached by gold strings. The many strings gave him so much trouble. He didn't know where Remus got this stuff, not that he was being ungrateful. He even had the manual that showed him how to tie it.

He pulled a pair behind his neck and another pair around back. It reminded him of the muggle bikini he saw Lily once put on. These strings, however, were much longer, so long that he had to circle them around his stomach and back several time.

The red slacks were transparent and fit him tightly with cuts in the sides made him even more naked. It had another red triangle that covered only his manhood.

"Perfect." Severus said hoarsely. He slowly walked to Sirius and circled him.

"Do you like it?" Sirius whispered, just realising that he was wearing Gryffindor colours.

"Yes." Severus touched the transparent clothed that covered Sirius's arse.

"Remus chose it." Sirius couldn't help added it. He felt Severus' hands stopped moving and misread it. "He's a nice person, you know." He wished his lover and his best friend could be friends.

"He has good taste." Severus squeezed the plump bum.

"Glad that you like it." Sirius smiled. "Master." He added mockingly.

"I like that." Severus bit his ear. "Call me that again."

"Master." Sirius mustered difficultly, while trying to stifle his moan.

Slowly Severus let him go. Sirius was confused when Severus walked to bed and just sat down. "Turn around."

Sirius complied.

"Slowly."

Again Sirius did it, slowly this time. He had his hands on his middle and did a little swayed when he turned.

"Come here."

Sirius blushed, the husky voice did the amazing thing to his body, and he helplessly realised that there was nothing he could do to hide it.

"Wonderful." Severus had his eyes on his front that did nothing but to show his state.

Severus tore the transparent thing off easily and had Sirius body bare, apart from the strings that did nothing but added the obscene aura on him.

"Sorry, though it look nice on you, I just realise that I like you better without those things." Severus pulled him onto his lap and started to rub him.

"I can't agree more, Master." Sirius whispered.

"What about this thing." Severus' long finger caressed the gold strings.

"It gave me such a pain just to put it on." Sirius whined.

"Hmm." Severus didn't seem to listen to him. He had his tongue glue to Sirius' nipples. He licked the exposed skin and gently bit the hard nipple through the little clothes.

Sirius was too busy moaning that he didn't realise when he was put on the bed and those nice treat was stopped. He whined at the lost hot mouth on him. When he opened his eyes he saw that Severus was undressing himself.

Sirius sat and he was face to face with the big, hot penis. He opened his mouth and let his tongue out to pleasure the hard flesh. He might be useless but he learnt to be good at bed services.

He didn't wince when Severus grabbed his hair to stop him. Sirius smiled, knowing full well where Severus preferred to come. He calmly watched when Severus climbed to bed and handed him the lube.

'_Looks like I have to do all the work tonight_.' Sirius thought when he accepted to vial.

Sirius straddled Severus' hip, leaning down to his chest and prepared himself. It felt a little ticklish to lie on top of the hairy chest but he made as little movement as possible and still he fell the hardness stubbing his thigh.

Once he felt that he was relaxed enough, Sirius lifted his lower body, bringing it down to slowly sucked in the hard flesh. He closed his eyes, wanting to savour the feeling of being full again, but he opened his eyes again when he heard Severus' moaning.

Sirius smiled. This was the only moment when Severus was not being himself and sometimes showed him a little gentleness. He was surprised still when Severus smiled.

'_Wondering who he was thinking about_.' Sirius thought sadly, clenching his muscle. The happiness of being full and those sounds made him reached his climax. He shot his come on Severus' stomach and chest.

"You." Severus glared at him. "Who told you that you may come."

"I'm sorry, Master." Sirius leant down again, this time to lick Severus' clean from his mess. He paid extra attention when he reached the darken nipples.

Severus growled and in one movement had turned the table. Sirius looked at him, he didn't really hate being trapped under the heavy body. He just didn't like to be surprised.

Severus took Sirius' feet and put them on his shoulder to have a better access. He stopped and pulled the string from Sirius' body.

Sirius just laid still, letting Severus take the liberty of taking the thing off of his body. It took him several minutes though.

"You're right. It's really a pain in the arse." Severus growled.

Sirius just smiled. When he finally got all those threads off his body, Severus pushed his knees back to give him a better angle.

Sirius had lost his smile when Severus started to fuck him hard and fast. He didn't slow down. Not until he shot his hot come deep in him.

"Severus." Sirius sighed weakly.

Tired, Sirius fell asleep, never witnessing the gentleness he received from the cold Potions Master.

Ö

Sirius felt the warm body behind him, arms around his abdomen. He turned around and looked at the black eyes of one Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to stay this long." Sirius moved to sit. "I'll leave in a minute."

"Oh, just sleep." Severus grumbled. "You obviously need it."

Sirius lay still. He could feel his face flush. "I've been easily tired this last week. I'm getting old, I think." He tried to explain.

Sirius was surprised to hear the other man's low laugh. "By wizarding standards, you are still very young, Black."

"I didn't do anything but I still end up felling very tired." Sirius yawned.

"Do you mean, our activity last night didn't actually tire you."

"I don't think it's the sex." Sirius turned to look at Severus, desperately trying to hide his happiness to wake up in his lover's embrace. "Do you know that Remus come back home early yesterday, he cooked lunch for me and bought me all that stuff? And he was still up for making dinner for me." Sirius' voice was fading as he burrowed his face under Severus' chin and drifted back to sleep. "I feel very useless." His voice faded away.

Sirius sighed happily, though he was unaware of the strong hands holding him closer to the pleasure warmth.

22 January 04, 6:20 pm


	6. Chapter 2 Remus' POV

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Chapter Two

Remus' POV

Remus was sitting on the living room. He didn't hear anything from Sirius room, guessing that Sirius probably had leave for Severus' place.

He knew that Sirius had too much of a pride and he had taken risk asking him to stay with him. Maybe he was wrong.

Sirius was broke since his money and legacy was confiscated. Though his name was cleared, it took time and more money to claim his inheritance, and a lawyer. Which all he didn't have. Sirius was rather desperate that he took what was offered to him.

Remus knew that Harry's disappearance had shocked him. Sirius had told him that he was looking forward to living with his godson. He knew that Sirius cared about Harry, ever since he was a baby.

'_And he looks too much like James._' Remus pondered.

Sirius had been looking for Harry every day. He left in the morning and came back late at night when all he could do was lay on his bed. Sometime Remus feared that Sirius was too stress that he would go crazy.

For months, Sirius look like he would stop doing anything, stop eating, stop sleeping, and stop waking up when he finally fell asleep, until one day Harry owled him, telling him that he was now married to Draco Malfoy.

Remus hated the Malfoys more than ever to see Sirius cried, speaking to himself over and over again how happy he was that Harry was now saved, wishing that he had been there on his wedding.

After Harry Potter got married, it was like he had been disappeared from this planet. Nobody heard from him. It drove Sirius crazy enough to come to the Severus Snape.

When Sirius started to come to Severus for information about his godson, Remus had been angry. He wished that the animagus would have turned to him for helped, but of course it wouldn't happen. Sirius never seen him as someone he could depend on.

He wanted to yell at him telling him that it would be useless to come to Severus Snape. Snape was a Slytherin and would always be. He wouldn't help unless he had something he could gain.

Sirius would go to him almost every night, made him wondered why he didn't just live with the man.

He can't stop him when Sirius kept going to his enemy's lair and he started to believe that there was something or rather someone that had attracted _his_ Sirius.

Remus couldn't stand it when Sirius started talking about Severus. Severus this and Severus that, and bla bla bla Severus. Always about him.

He knew that Sirius had been sleeping with Severus and was given money and things. Though Sirius didn't tell him, Remus suspected that his friend had hidden purpose for coming to the Potions Master, no matter how hard he convinced himself that he was wrong.

He couldn't bring himself to confront him. He knew he was in a lost battle. He couldn't even tell him that Severus wouldn't return his feeling, whatever it was. And that he, Remus, would offer him life to make him happy for the rest of his life.

Remus was sick about all of it and he had enough. One night, after he made sure that Sirius wasn't going to Severus' place, he went to him. He wanted to know what that man wanted from his Sirius. He wanted to know if he had drugged him.

To his surprise Severus wanted him. The now Severus had changed, in appearance, making him desirable. He felt guilty for thinking that way about him, somehow it made him betrayed Sirius. He couldn't let Severus touch him, though he came whenever Sirius didn't.

But Severus was a very persuasive man. He shared his bed in a month and only came here when he was sure Sirius wasn't there. He had to admit that Severus was a satisfying and generous lover, and he felt guilty for what he felt toward him.

Remus was very careful not to let Sirius knew that he had been sharing his lover's bed.

Sirius had told him about Severus' request, and even though Severus said nothing about it, he knew that it was the Slytherin' way to make him stay. Severus only said that Sirius wouldn't come for three days and he asked him to stay. And he did.

Two wonderful nights that he would never forget. Though he kept wondering if Sirius would do what was asked from him. He wished that Sirius would do that for _him_. Remus. Not Severus.

His mind couldn't leave Sirius. He had helped him choose the clothes. He bought it long ago when he went to Ireland. He had imagined how it would look on Sirius, so he bought it.

It had Gryffindor colours and what most significant thing was it covered so little of his body. He wished Sirius would put it on the show for him. Ah, just his wistful thinking.

He smiled when he thought of Sirius struggling to put it on, cursing on him every minutes of it.

He had a glimpse or two of Sirius' body before, and he wanted to see more, though he couldn't imagine how Sirius would react if he made a move toward him. He always only saw him as a friend. Well, he bet even James, were he still alive, had more privilege that him.

He like Sirius body, petite and shaved. In Sirius' case, forget the shaving thing. He wouldn't need it. He liked his men like that because it gave his dominant side to rule. It also satisfied his instinct to protect.

Severus was a case he called as exception. With him he could dominate and be dominated without the fear that he would crush his partner if he hold too tight.

He knew that Severus was a rich man. Not generation wealth as the Malfoy but still he was rich. There was hardly any potion he couldn't brew and he was paid a lot for every difficult potion he brewed.

He wished he had something more to offer. He knew that Severus had given him a key for his personal vault at Gringotts, with a generous amount of galleons each month.

Severus had talked to buy him things, which he refused. He admitted that Severus was too clever to give him money, though, because he would throw it on his face were he given the chance.

Just lately Severus bought Sirius clothes that wouldn't fit, since those were meant for him. He had to admit that those expensive clothes looked good on him, and since Sirius gave them to him, he just accepted it. Sirius put it on for him to prove how unfitted those for him, and he still could smell him when he put it on.

'_I'm so pathetic_.'

Remus believed in love at the first sight. He fell for Sirius at the first time he saw him, the most handsome boy of their year. He was happy when Sirius be his friend, along with James Potter.

He remembered how his heart would beat faster whenever Sirius smiled to him. He was willing to do anything for him. Anything at all. He was even willing to forgive him for accident that had caused Severus to find about his secret, before Sirius apologized to him.

Sirius was too innocent. He didn't know how he made him felt. He really wanted to kiss him. Sometimes he would spend the night watching Sirius sleeping. James caught him once.

_"You are so beautiful, Sirius." Remus whispered to him while his eyes feast on his sleeping form. Too bad Sirius was wearing his pyjamas when sleeping._

_"Remus?" James' bed was just next to Sirius._

_"James."_

_"What are you doing?" Sometimes he felt that James was too protective of Sirius, and the way Sirius seemed to easily accept it made him feel left out._

_"Couldn't sleep."_

_And good old James accompany him, spending the night on to Sirius' bed, talking until Sirius awaked and they talked._

It's been four months since he first came to Severus. He'd been telling himself that it would be the last one when he saw him. But still he could stop himself.

He loved Sirius, though it hurts to say it, he knew Sirius loved Severus. But fate have always been ironic since Severus was in love with him. Or so what Severus thought.

_'Came first didn't mean that you win the love_,' Remus thought, '_I love you first but you love Severus and you love him first but sorry, mate, he loves me_.'

The school year will start in three weeks. Since Severus decided to stop teaching then it would be the end of their relationship. He would make sure of that.

He really loved Sirius and wanted the best for him. If he too felt a strong feeling toward the Slytherin, it was something that he had to deal with later.

"Just three weeks, Sirius," Remus whispered to himself. "Let me have him for just another three weeks." That would his only wish. Three more weeks and he would go on with his life.

He knew he couldn't sleep so he just sitting there, didn't move an inch until Sirius porkey back to this room.

'_Strange, Sirius never stayed this late_.' It was seven now.

"Remus?"

Remus' heart beat faster. '_Did I get to see him in that 'thing' now_?'

"Back now?"

Sirius only smiled and walked to him. He then casually sat on his lap. "Yeah. Thanks for the _clothes_."

Remus wanted to grin the way he said 'clothes', like he couldn't accept it.

"Do I get to see it?" Remus pretended to pull his robe.

"No." Sirius put his hands on his body, blushing. "I don't wear anything."

'_Great_.' Remus tried to think of something else, so that Sirius wouldn't have any suspicion how it made his body reacting for imagining that he was naked underneath. "Just kidding, mate."

"I'm so tired." Sirius stretched, giving him a peak of the skin under the heavy robe, and a sweet friction he desperately need.

"So, it was a great night, then."

"Thanks to you." Sirius kissed his cheek.

"Hungry? We could have breakfast together." Remus smiled wider.

"No." Sirius put his head on Remus shoulder, trying to find a more comfortable position. "Just sleepy."

"He wouldn't let you sleep?" Remus didn't know whom he was jealous of anymore.

"I sleep." Sirius yawned. "That's why I came back in the morning."

"Since I can see that you can't walk, I'll put you on your bed." '_And I can take care of my problem._'

"Thank you."

Sirius was asleep halfway to his room. He didn't aware when Remus pulled the blanket to cover him, nor did he felt the soft kiss on his forehead.

15 February 04, 10:36 pm


	7. Chapter 3

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Chapter Three

Harry was sitting in front of the mirror. He had more make-ups than he needed thanks to Draco. Not that he fancied those things but Draco like to watch him applying the moisturizer or milk cleansing or night cream, though he didn't really understand why he needed to use them.

Harry took the comb to tend his now waist length hair. Harry never cut his hair since he married to Draco, partly because Draco didn't let him and partly because he didn't care.

Harry studied his face and sighed sadly. He felt his life was pathetic. He needed Draco's approval on every part of his life. He even needed his approval to choose his own clothes. Or rather he let Draco chose his clothes. Though those clothes were unisex, they were too feminine for his taste.

Harry pulled his hair backward and made a long loose braid. He was choosing his necklace when someone startled him.

"Mummy."

Harry looked up to see his son on his father's arm, smiling happily as his father eyeing his every move.

"Going somewhere, Harry?" Draco took Harry's braid and kissed it.

Harry looked confused. He did this every night. Dress up for Draco's party or Lucius' or Narcissa's or for some invitation Draco accepted. He didn't care whose' party or what occasion. He didn't need to know either. All he had to do was wearing expensive dress, put on some jewellery and not to shame Malfoy's name.

"Daddy say we will have dinner together." Larry smiled. "I miss you, Mummy."

Harry turned around and took his son from Draco's arm. He secured him on his lap before he kissed his son.

"Mummy miss Daddy?"

It wasn't a question, to Draco it was just an invitation to kiss his aloof spouse. He didn't let go of Harry's hair as he bent down to kiss his mouth.

He thought last week had changed everything between them but nothing had changed. Harry was feeling gratitude so he kissed him. The next day he was back as the Harry he married. Letting Draco to make the moves, letting Draco touch him. Claiming what was his, Harry's body.

Larry smiled happily when his daddy and his mummy kissed. He sat contently on his mummy's lap.

Harry was breathless when Draco pulled away. Even if he wanted to, his eyes couldn't pull away from Draco's.

"You are beautiful." Draco whispered. His hands unbraided Harry's hair. He took the comb and gently tending Harry's hair.

Harry felt the same discomfiture when Draco looked at him like he was some sort of art he bought to decorate his house. He saw the cold eyes looked at him with lust and longing.

Draco smiled. In his eyes, Harry was just perfect, sitting there with red tinted his face and arms securely around their son.

"We have tonight for ourself." Draco whispered. "Though we have special guests tomorrow."

Harry looked questioningly at his husband. '_We_?'

"Still, I love to see you dress up for me." Draco smiled, took no notice of Harry's unspoken question.

Harry didn't know what to say so he just stayed quiet. He let Draco played with his hair until Draco put away the comb and offered his hand to help Harry stood up.

Draco leisurely put his hand on Harry's back as they left the grand bedroom. Even the thick hair covering his backless dress couldn't stop him feeling the tingle of Draco's touch. He was desperately trying to stop his body shivering during the short journey to the dining room.

Harry noticed that they were indeed having dinner together; only the three of them since they would have it in the smaller room, but elegant nonetheless.

Harry uncomfortably sat in front of Draco. The small table didn't give him the space he always favoured when they dined at the long table.

Even with Larry sitting between them, chatting happily over many things still couldn't lessen the tension he felt.

He tried to ignore Draco but he couldn't. Pretending to be interested in his meal, he let Draco looked at him until he couldn't bear feeling his eyes all over him. Harry lifted his eyes to meet his husband's.

"Aren't you hungry?" Harry tried to smoothly telling him to eat and stop looking at him.

"Yes, and I'm ready for the dessert." Draco didn't hide his amusement.

Harry embarrassly acknowledged that Draco had finished his dinner while staring at him.

"Wait until Larry finish." Harry said almost inaudible.

"Daddy?" Larry's spoon was halfway to his mouth as he looked at his Daddy inquiringly.

"Yes?" Draco still had his eyes on Harry's flushed face.

"Why are you keep looking at Mummy?" Larry was oblivious that his question only made his Mummy more uncomfortable.

"That's because Daddy miss Mummy."

Harry swore he caught Draco's eyes twinkle funnily at him.

"Oh." Larry seemed to accept it but he frowned when Harry didn't make a move.

"A lot." Draco added.

"Mummy." Larry had forgot his soup at all. "Daddy missed you."

"Well, then he just has to wait until he finished his dinner."

"But I'm done. Just waiting for my dessert." Draco smiled.

"You're not supposed to miss me when I'm sitting right in front of you." Harry wanted to scream at him.

"Said who?" Draco arched his eyebrow.

"Mummy?" Larry pouted. "Daddy don't see you all day so he miss you."

Harry dreadfully put down his eating utensil and slowly walked to Draco. He nervously brushed his lips to Draco's cheek.

"I miss you a lot." Draco gently pulled Harry to sit on his lap. He felt a little guilty when he noticed Harry's trembling hands. When Harry lifted his head to kiss him again, Draco bent his head down and held him tighter.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered. "But I really do miss you."

Harry smiled uncertainly before he kissed Draco on the mouth.

"A lot."

"Draco Malfoy, you really are insatiable." Harry whispered shakily as he rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"What can I say, I'm a man with great appetite." Draco's right hand wondered on Harry's open back.

Larry watched as his parents kissed and talked, absolutely forgot about him.

"Daddy?"

Draco and Harry turned to look at Larry who watched them with wide eyes.

"Don't you miss me too?"

"Of course I do." Draco laughed.

Larry grinned. The seat was too high for him so he decided to climb the table and walked to his parents. In his hasty to reach them, he carelessly stumbled upon a bowl of soup.

Harry and Draco didn't have time to react as their son cried in pain and sobbed uncontrollable. The hot liquid had left Larry's uncovered small feet red with the burnt engraved on his pale tender skin.

Harry quickly lifted his son onto his arms and without thinking sat back on Draco's lap.

"Mummy…" Larry nuzzled his red tear streak face onto his mother's neck. "It hurts."

"Let me take a look, baby." Harry tried to detach Larry's hands on his shoulder but his son only tightened his grip, almost gave him difficulty in breathing.

"You should be more careful, Larry." Draco frowned.

Harry glared at his husband as he felt Larry's body tensed. He soon had his attention all on his son as he rocked his son to subdue his crying, oblivious of Draco's uncomfortable state with all the friction.

"Let me kiss it better." Harry gently pulled Larry's hand off of him. He whispered a simple healing charm before he kissed his son's reddened feet.

"Better?"

"Thank you, Mummy." Larry nodded. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Feeling relieved that his son was calm; Harry leaned onto his husband before he answered. He blushed when he felt his husband's rather exciting body.

Draco anxiously waited for Harry's answer. He knew that Harry could never say no to their son. '_Really, he spoils Larry too much_.'

Draco's hand circling Harry's waist. '_I won't mind though, as long as he does it while he is sitting on me_.'

Harry glanced at his smirking husband.

"Mummy?"

"Why don't we have our dessert, sweetie, then Daddy will read you a story." Harry smiled when he heard Draco growled. "I promise I will stay with you until you fall asleep."

Larry thought about it before agree. '_Maybe Daddy want to sleep with Mummy alone, I can sleep with Mummy when Daddy isn't home_.' "Okay Mummy."

"Time to move," Harry held his son tighter, "I guess we're too heavy for Daddy."

Before Larry had time to protest, Draco had lifted both his son and Harry. '_Well, I guess I've spoiled them too much, but what can I say, I love them_.'

Ö

Sirius smiled nervously. He had invited Severus to come for dinner and Remus had helped him cook. Actually, Severus had invited himself to come.

He planned to order some food but Remus said he had nothing to do and wanted to help him cook. He didn't think Remus trusted him with the kitchen since he almost burnt it down in his every attempt to cook. Which ended up Remus cooked all the food and he just made the dessert.

Sirius sat between Severus and Remus in the small square table, watching as Remus and Severus were staring at each other.

"Er, why don't you try this, Sev," Sirius served him some roast chicken. "Remus cooked it. He said today menu is chicken."

Surely it was all chicken menus, butter chicken, chicken casserole and teriyaki chicken. "You should try this." Sirius took a little of those and put it on Severus plate. "Remus made them all. He's the best cook."

Severus arched his eyebrow at him. His expression mocking, as if saying, "What did you make?"

Sirius blushed, "I made you dessert." He told him weakly.

Remus glared at Severus before he reverted his attention to his friend. "Sirius."

Sirius looked at him. He tried really hard to overwhelm the feeling of useless.

Remus just playfully lifted his plate. "I want some too."

Sirius grinned before he helped his friend with all the food.

Serving himself with smaller portion of the food, he looked at both men who were still glaring at each other all the time. Sirius watched with amusement when Remus and Severus were eating their food with eyes locked into each other.

If it was not for the animosity in those glares, Sirius might think that they were in love and he was just an outsider forcing his present upon their kindness. That thought made him shudder.

"Er, Severus?" Sirius was glad that those two were stop looking at each other, though the intensity in those black eyes took away his breath.

"Yes?"

Sirius swallowed before he opened his mouth. "You said you have good news for me. What is it?"

"Well," Severus smirked. He could feel Remus' body tensed as Sirius gave his sole attention on him. "It could be good or bad, depended on how you see it." Severus chose to ignore Remus' presence. "The bad news is…" Severus was closed to smile as he looked at the anticipation on Sirius' face.

"The bad news is…" Sirius thought about Harry, feared that something bad had happened to him.

"You have to wait till I finished my dinner and get my dessert." Severus said smugly.

Sirius pouted. He tried to guess what it was that Severus would tell him while he played with his dinner, oblivious of two pair of lustful eyes on his lips.

"You have to finish you dinner first." Severus told him mockingly.

Sirius grinned and followed the order.

When they finished their dinner, Sirius eagerly went to the kitchen to retrieve the pumpkin pie he made. He had a little more confident in dessert.

Sirius was only gone for a minute and he didn't surprise to fine both men were back glaring at each other in silence.

"I hope you like it." Sirius smiled shyly.

Severus took a bite. It was good actually, but it had been his habit to comment on his mistress.

"It's too sweet."

"Well, it served my taste then." Remus helped himself with the pie since Sirius didn't show any sign of serving him.

"I'll… I'll make you some tea." Sirius went back to the kitchen. He felt his face hot with shame. '_Why can't I make something right for once. Am I that useless? Remus seems to like any dessert I made for him. Maybe Remus just pretended he liked them out of pity_.' Sirius sighed. His mind was too occupied to notice the voices from the dining room.

"Why can't you be nice to him?" Remus growled.

"Jealous?" Severus smirked. He was annoyed by the way Remus seemed to care about Sirius and ignoring him. Well, he could always pretend that the glares Remus sent him was a passionate attention, but that would be too pathetic for him.

"One day I will make him love me and leave you." Remus vowed.

"Really?" Severus tilted his head. "Do you really think you can do that?"

"You give him money." Remus said disgustingly.

"Lots of it." Severus shrugged.

"He only stay with you for the money." Remus knew he was just being bitter. It was unfair to Sirius but he was tired of the waiting. Delusion himself that one day Sirius would realise his love for him.

"Probably." Severus again told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "Never dream of him waking up one morning and realise that all this time he was madly in love with me." Severus said sarcastically. He hated how Remus always rejected his feeling and it made him want to hurt him the way he was hurt. "But I don't have to worry since I'm making lots of them."

"If you hurt him, I swear I'll curse you."

"Why don't you just take his place and make sure that I'll never hurt him." Severus sneered.

Remus and Severus were silently studying each other. Remus was wondering what Sirius saw in the Slytherin and Severus was wondering why Remus loved Sirius.

"I know you two can be friend." Sirius smiled. He didn't catch the surprised on both men eyes as he carefully put down the tray.

'_Did he find out_?' Remus was worried, but his friend calm demeanour told him that no, they hadn't been caught.

Sirius carefully took the pot of hot tea and pour on three cups. He gave one to Severus and surprised when his lover moved his leg and motioned him to sit on his lap.

Severus didn't know why he did it. He only knew that it hurt Remus to see Sirius with him and somehow knowing that he hurt Remus made him feel better. He watched as Sirius carefully put down the cup and gently sit on his lap.

Severus draped his hand around Sirius' waist. Sirius' light body was comforting, he was glad to know that Sirius had gained some weight. '_Well, letting him stay with Remus had its own benefit_.' Severus' hand circle the small body and wandered on the abdomen. Though Sirius' body was still as slender as ever, he had filling nicely.

Sirius waited in anticipation. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" The movement of those lips was distracting him.

"What the good news you want to tell me?"

"Oh that one."

"Yes." Sirius hold his breath, Severus looked as if he was going to kiss him.

"Nothing actually, just Draco invite me to dinner and he told me that I could bring a partner if I wish so."

"Really?" Sirius' eyes were as big as a saucer when the information drowning on him. "Will you bring a partner? Will you bring… me?" Sirius' voice was husky as he spoke.

"That depends." Severus' eyes latched onto Sirius' flushed face.

"On what?" Sirius' voice was a whisper now.

"On how my _partner_ satisfies me." Severus took a glance at Remus.

"Take me please." Sirius kissed Severus hard on the mouth.

Severus forgot all the thought about Remus and hurting him. He just enjoying Sirius' mouth, he could feel the desperation in the kisses.

"Take me please." Sirius was breathless when he pulled away to look into his lover's eyes.

"Sure, I'll take you." Severus growled before he carried Sirius to the living room where he could portkey back to his place.

Sirius was shock. He wanted Severus to take him to the Malfoy so that he could see Harry. But one look at the Potion Master let him know that the Slytherin had other plan in mind. Not that he minded.

"Don't wait for me." Sirius looked at his friend before he was as out of sight and feel the pull of the portkey.

Remus watched as the two most important men in his life disappear. He wished he was the one to take Sirius tonight but the happiness in Sirius' face was enough for him.

Remus shook his head. It was getting more difficult to hate Severus now. He vowed that he would stop seeing Severus after the school started and he had to go back teaching there and he intended to do just so.

He imagined his life without the cynic man and thought that he could move on. He wasn't sure about Sirius if his friend found out.

He looked at the pie and the tea Sirius made. '_At least I have something for tonight_.' He was going to finish off the pie since Severus said he didn't like it sweet.

"Stupid him." Remus grinned.

25 March 04, 7:26 pm


	8. Chapter 4

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Chapter Four

Sirius looked at the robes Severus brought him. he had waken up, feeling wonderful only to have his lover left him to Remus' place and came back with three different robes.

"I hope Remus didn't hex you." Sirius smiled.

"Like he can do it. I asked him to show me your room and he insisted that he wanted to help." Severus nonchalantly sat on his bed, one hand holding the Daily Prophet.

Sirius looked closely at his robes, those ones that actually fitted him. '_Glad that Remus picked them for me._'

Hesitantly, Sirius walked to the Slytherin. He bent down to kiss him only to have strong hand stopped him inch before he touch the thin lips. A pair of cold dark eyes prying into his.

"What do you think you're doing?" A little frown submerged.

"I just want to thank you."

Severus tilted his head. "There are other ways to thank me."

Sirius felt as if he were slapped. He should have learnt his lesson. Severus never kissed him, and he never wanted Sirius' mouth near his face. Well, unless it was for a show.

Blushing, Sirius bent down. His hands worked automatically to unbutton the pants. But again he was stopped. He didn't understand. He looked up and felt cold whenever those eyes disparaged on him.

'_Perfect bitch_.' Severus sneered. '_Too bad I'm already spent. Not that it's a great loss_.'

"Severus?"

"Unless you want your godson wonder why you can't walk."

Sirius hated it when he blushed so hard even he could fell his face hot.

"I go change." Sirius said quietly.

Severus watched him stood up and walked limply, dragging his oversized bathrobe behind, reached for the fresh robes he brought him, and went into the bathroom and quietly closed the door.

'_Well, it's not like he can walk properly now_.' Severus frowned when he was denied the sight of his lover's naked body.

It was a rather wild night and Severus woke up wanting his werewolf lover. He decided to just go there and surprised him. Since Sirius was still sleeping on his bed he was sure wouldn't be a bother. And he indeed surprised him, so surprised that Remus didn't show any resistant.

Severus smiled. He rather enjoyed the hard, hot sex better. Though his mood altered a little when Remus asked about Sirius. He just accepted when Remus took him to Sirius' room and gave him the robes.

_"I wish you to stop it." Remus stared at Sirius' robes critically._

_"What?" Severus looked around uninterested. He made sure he gave Sirius monthly money, he didn't care how the mutt spent the money but he could see it's not for his room. Too plain._

_"Buying him oversize clothes." Remus glared at him. He knew it was just his wicked plan because if he gave him directly, Remus would make sure to throw it back to his face, after shredding it to pieces._

_"He doesn't complain." Severus answered nonchalantly and threw himself to the queen size bed. "Do you do it often?"_

_"What?"_

_"Break in and choose him his clothes?"_

_Remus snorted. "I never get that privilege." He folded the robes carefully and handed it to his so-called lover. His eyes promised pain if he ever hurt Sirius._

Severus frowned. Remus was too protective over his concubine. '_Does he really think he could take my place?_' Severus sneered. '_It would take a lot of money_.'

Sirius walked back to the room, feeling a whole to better after taking a bath.

"Severus?"

"Yes."

"You mentioned the dinner last night. Will you… will you take me to see Harry?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Sirius smiled happily as he launched himself onto Severus' lap. He was about to kiss the man when he caught himself. He didn't want Severus to push him away so he settled his head on Severus' shoulder and whispered a thank you.

Severus frowned. He thought he saw Sirius' head lifted and his lips opened slightly before he bent down and leant on him. He didn't mind. It's not that Sirius weight a lot, and even though he wasn't a cuddling type, it was actually nice to just hold him.

He didn't actually like kissing. It was just too personal and just the attachment he didn't need. Although he sometimes allowed Sirius to kiss him and he himself kissed Remus, it was just his strategy to make Remus felt emotionally bond to him.

Severus held Sirius' lithe body tightly. It was so different from Remus and just lately he had to close his eyes when they had sex. Not to imagine his other lover. No. Even he wasn't that low. Neither that desperate.

He could always stand the man when he was naked, spread eagle and ready to get fucked. It just… somehow Sirius had been more fragile. He didn't understand how he got that impression now; he just scared that he would break him.

Severus was startled when Sirius suddenly got up. He watched Sirius walked to the mirror and desperately looking for a comb.

"When will we meet him?"

Severus sighed. He forgot the boy that had been the reason Sirius stayed with him. Oh, and the vault at Gringotts.

"We'll leave after lunch. I'll take you to buy present for his son."

"Thank you." Sirius grinned. "Do you think I should still wear this one or should I try that one?"

Severus wanted to laugh at the uncertainty in Sirius' eyes. '_Does he really need to dress up just to see his godson?_'

"Up to you, but you can to put on those two and I'll tell you what I think."

"Yes." Sirius eagerly unbuttoned his robe and finally gave Severus the sight of his pale body.

Ö

"Is this Malfoy Manor?" Sirius nervously held the present tightly.

"No, it's Draco's house. He's not living with his parents after his marriage." Severus stood in front of the statue of a maiden that guard the gate. "Severus Snape."

The gate was opened and allowed them in.

"Come on, Black."

"Yes." Sirius hurriedly followed Severus' steps. "Do you think Harry knew that we're coming?"

Severus only shrugged his shoulder. It was really not his business. Draco came to him three days ago and asked him to bring Sirius Black, because he wanted to make Harry happy.

Severus had came to Draco's place more time than he bother to remember, he just walked to the living room, knowing full well that Draco had been informed of his arrival and would soon join him there.

When the reached the room, they met a little boy running around giving the young woman, obviously his sitter, trouble chasing him. Severus decided to take a seat and watched with amusement but someone decided to end his fun.

Sirius let go his package to catch the boy in his arms. He lifted the boy and studied his face carefully.

"Severus, he's a Malfoy." Sirius turned the boy to Severus.

"Obviously." Severus smirked, he noticed how Larry struggled free, so maybe he still had his fun anyway.

"Let me go." Larry kicked his leg. He wasn't scare, he knew uncle Severus wouldn't let anything happen to him, but it was so fun.

"Please give him to me." Melanie Pinxter, obviously didn't trust any of them, was seriously ready to hex Sirius.

Larry looked up at Severus and smiled. "Mummyyyy." His little feet were dangling happily. "Mummmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"Er, Severus?" Sirius looked unsure whether to put the boy down or give it to the woman. "What should I do?"

"Larry?" Harry hurriedly went to his son. He was enjoying his rest while Larry was having his little study time. He stopped his track when he met the equally shock Sirius.

"Harry?" Sirius smiled.

"Sirius?" Harry had this unbelievable look in his eyes.

"Yes, it's me." Sirius grinned. "You… you've changed." Somehow he looked less like Jamie, it made him a little disappointed, he had hope to see a little glimpse of his best friend.

"Mummy?" Larry waved his hands.

Harry walked to Sirius and carried his son. He looked to his son' governess and dismissed her.

"I miss you, Harry." Sirius smiled, though he had tears on his eyes.

"Mummy?" Somehow it had been Larry's habit to remind his mother that when someone missed him, he had to kiss that someone.

Harry chuckled before he went to his godfather and kissed his cheek. "Do you miss Larry too?"

"Erm, yes." Sirius nodded obediently.

Harry lifted his son so that he could kiss Sirius.

"_I_ don't miss you, _Mrs_. Malfoy." Severus smirked. He knew Larry's favourite game.

"I'm sure hope you don't, Severus." Draco drawled as he walked to his family.

Harry smiled at Sirius' confuse face. "It's Larry's rule. If someone misses you, then that someone deserves a kiss from you."

"Well, Severus bought something for Larry." Sirius looked around, looking for the package he dropped when he caught Larry.

"You mean this." Draco lazily swayed the bright colour wrapped plastic.

"Yes." Sirius blushed a little, which always happened whenever a man was being nice to him. When the first time Severus touched him, he was so surprised to find himself being so submissive. He just accepted that it was just himself. Maybe that was why Jamie had been very protective of him.

"Thank you, Uncle Severus." Larry grinned.

Severus only nodded. He didn't like it when other men caused Sirius to blush. He could tolerate Remus, but Draco? Please, he knew Sirius didn't even like Lucius. Let alone Draco, who had taken Harry away from him.

"Well, you just have fun. I have something I want to discuss with Severus." Draco's eyes lingered on Harry, until Harry walked to him and whispered thank you before he let Draco claimed his mouth.

Sirius studied Harry closely. Surely Harry had changed; he had been more beautiful than the last time he saw him.

Harry returned Sirius' look and smiled a little. "It's nice to see you, Sirius, not that I'm complaining, but how could you come with Severus?"

"I'm… you know." Sirius looked uncomfortable, suddenly ashamed of himself to live of the money Severus gave him. "I sleep with him."

"Oh."

"And he gives me money." Sirius couldn't see Harry in the eye.

"Sirius…"

"But I didn't spend it, really, just use a little and sometime I spend it for Remus." Sirius hastily added. "You know I stay with Remus."

Harry took Sirius' hand. "It's okay, Sirius, I'm not judging you. It's not too different from my life, I think."

Their emotional conversation was stopped by Larry's happy squeal. He proudly showed his mummy the big, white stag.

"Ah, it's my father animagus form." Harry smiled.

"Animagus?" Larry dragged the stag with him.

"Yes, uncle Sirius here is an animagus too." Harry smiled warmly at his godfather.

"Show me, show me." Larry bounced happily.

"Er…" Sirius looked at the closed door. He knew Severus hadn't been very fond of his animagus form. He tried to never transform in front of him. But this was only for a while, Severus didn't have to see him. "Okay."

This time the transformation had been different. He felt something in his middle hurt. But he brushed it away. Thinking that it had been a long time since he last time did it.

Padfood laid his head on Larry' feet, and tickled him with his wet tongue. A minute later Sirius transformed back, again feeling the same hurt and a little numbness in his middle.

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Harry frowned worriedly, he saw the flinched in Sirius' face before and after the transformation.

"It's been a long time since the last time I did it." Sirius smiled, wanting to ease the worry.

"I think you should have it check." Harry had spent his free time studying mediwizardry upon Narcissa's request and knew that even small symptoms could mean much more.

"You know what, I thought when I met you again, the first thing I ask you would be 'Are you happy?', and here I have you worry about me."

"I'm serious." Harry glared.

"No, I am Sirius. You are Harry." Sirius grinned.

"Sirius." Harry glared at him. Sirius was his family, and he didn't want something happen to him no matter how stubborn he was.

"I know, and I will."

"Will you teach me how to change, Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius looked at Larry fondly. "What do you want to be?"

"I don't know." Larry tilted his head and thought very hard. "Maybe a dragon. Or a panther. I don't mind be a stag like grandfather."

"Well, we just have to wait until you are sure what you want to be." Sirius chuckled.

They spent most time playing with Larry, chatting about light topic and avoid talking about Draco and Severus.

Sirius had been happier than the last four years. He didn't want the day to end but he knew he had to leave after dinner. He helped Harry tucked Larry in. Admiring how it was so natural for Harry to be a mummy.

They walked in silent to the living room where Severus and Draco were having their drink, knowing it would be a long time before they could see each other again.

"I'm going to miss you, Harry." Sirius smiled sadly.

"I know." Harry nodded. "Promised me to see a mediwitch and then tell me what they say."

"Okay. I promise." Sirius answered resignedly.

Obviously they had took more time than what had been expected, judging from the sour look on Severus' face. He offered him an apologetic smile and walked to his side.

Draco smiled when Harry walked in. He took Harry to sit on his side and gave him a small box.

"Open it."

Harry obediently opened it, and took out a small necklace with a broomstick-shape jade. Harry lifted his eyebrows; it was a little too plain considering it came from Draco.

"It's a portkey, right to this room, activated only by the sender, with password of course."

Harry smiled brightly, maybe it wasn't the last time he met Sirius. "Thank you, Draco."

"Make sure he fire-call you before, that's how it works." Draco smiled smugly at the look of overjoyed on Harry's face.

Severus snorted. Granted that he didn't want Sirius to bother him too much but since Remus would leave to Hogwarts in less than two weeks, he thought he might welcome Sirius' staying with him.

Harry walked to Sirius. "Remember what Draco said, Siri, you have to let me know when you want to portkey here."

Sirius watched in awe as Harry helped him put on the necklace. He looked at Draco differently now, surely Draco wanted to make Harry happy, and everyone who wanted to make Harry happy was his friend.

"Thank you, Draco." Sirius smiled, the reddish on his cheeks made him look younger. "And I will come; I'll bring something for Larry. That's if I'm not too much of a bother." He added hastily.

Severus snorted, now he knew on what his little lover would spend his money.

"Of course not, Sirius," Draco smiled charmingly, "May I call you Sirius. You are Harry's godfather. That means we are family."

"Yes." Sirius blushed harder, but his smiled altered when he saw the look on Severus' face.

Severus stared coldly at Draco. Draco was the son of his best friend, and he loved him like his own son, but please, he didn't have to do it that far just to get into his little spouse' pants.

Severus said his goodbye curtly, roughly took Sirius' hands before he had chance to say goodbye and portkeyed to his house.

"Are you happy?" Severus sneered.

"Yes, thank you." Sirius smiled. "Today is the happiest day in my life."

"Of course, you just got your ticket to see your godson. Now tell me why you are still here, you don't need me anymore."

"What?" Sirius frowned. "But… Severus, I… I want to thank you." Sirius whispered his last words; his trembling hands were trying to unbutton his robe.

'_Oh, yes. Such a perfect bitch_.' Severus growled and carried Sirius on his shoulder. He hadn't had plan to give up on Remus just yet. He might ask Sirius to stay with him, and then he would come to visit Remus anytime he wanted.

Ö

Sirius hated to go out. He hated the way people were looking at him, gossiping about him. Knowing his innocent was not enough to hold his head high. He hated to see the pity in their eyes, though he had learnt to ignore them.

But what he hated most would be hospital. He hated it when people asking him to open his robe, and then poking on his body. He had been very conscious over his body. He had promised Harry so he would do it, fine, but he didn't have to like it.

Sirius kept his visiting St. Mungo a secret. He didn't want Remus to pamper him like he was in the edge of death. And he didn't want Severus to ban him from his house because he didn't want Sirius to contaminate him.

He had told the healer that he wasn't in a rush that he didn't expect for the result in a week. The thought of going back really didn't appeal him.

Sirius spent the day looking for a dragon and a black panther for Larry. True that Larry had Draco's face but he was Harry's son, and he was just so sweet, Sirius wanted to give him what he couldn't give Harry, not that Larry need it since Draco was practically richer than he could ever imagine.

He had called Harry last night, when Remus wasn't home that he would go to the check up tomorrow and would visit him the next day.

Sirius sighed, the school would start in ten days, and he still wasn't sure whether to come and stay with Remus at Hogwarts or looking for a place for himself. It wasn't like he didn't have the money. Deep down inside, he knew what he really wanted. He was still waiting for Severus to ask him to stay with him.

Sirius concentrated on looking for the presents, he really looking forward to see Harry again and spent some time with him.

Draco had been nice to him, he could see that Harry was very important to him, even love him so. Sirius wished he had known that Draco cared about Harry a lot, that way he wouldn't spend his last four years in deep depress.

Harry had told him to come every evening since Draco wouldn't be home until very late. Harry had complained that he was lonely, though Draco didn't forbid him to go out; he couldn't stand his bodyguards. Staying at home wasn't really a problem if only he had friends to entertain him.

Ö

Remus' breaths was hoarse, he could feel his heart pounded in his ear. It happened every time he had sex with Severus. He wondered if he would feel the same if he finally had Sirius.

'_No, it wouldn't be the same_.' Remus thought. '_Sirius is too sweet. He wouldn't have the heart to fuck me at all, and I would be too afraid to hurt him if I fuck him that hard_.'

"What are you thinking?" Severus used his hand to support his head when he lied on his side to look at Remus.

"About sex." Remus growled. "I wonder how it feels to do it to Sirius."

Severus smirked. "Wonderful. He's always so tight."

Remus suddenly leapt on him. "Don't you dare hurt him."

Severus wasn't impressed. "What can I say, he likes it."

"Bastard." Remus laid back. He hadn't had the strength to argue with the Slytherin.

"My turn." Severus took the vial and lifted Remus' legs.

"We have done this for hours." Remus groaned but didn't refuse.

Since Sirius came to Harry's place, they had more time together. Severus had decided not to come back this year and it looked like Severus had accepted his decision to stop seeing him after the school start. He wanted to stop hurting Sirius though Sirius didn't know about them.

Remus didn't know if Sirius would come and stay with him at Hogwarts like he did in the past four years. But now that Severus had stop teaching, he wasn't sure whether Sirius would still come with him.

They had only two days left, and time was running out. Remus had agreed that Severus owned him for the last two days. Remus moaned when Severus sank his teeth on his uncovered shoulder. He was sure as hell gonna miss this. But very soon it finished again. And he felt nothing; it was just a physical need, just like animal instinct.

They laid in silence for a moment, Remus allowed Severus to hold him until he decided that he wanted to get dress and go home. He missed Sirius. But before he could move, the door was opened.

Ö

Sirius was preparing to go see Harry when the owl came. He reached the parchment with St. Mungo's emblem. He called Harry to tell him that he would be late that evening, purposely not telling him about his check up result.

Harry had bugged him about the result for the last three days, even acquired him his help to get the result sooner, which Sirius had refused. He told Harry that he was the only one that knew he had taken his health checked; he didn't want anyone to find out. Especially Severus.

He spent one hour just looking at the parchment, gathering the courage to open it. And when he finally did it, he couldn't believe his eyes. No way, he couldn't get pregnant. What if Severus didn't want the baby? What if Severus didn't want _him_?

Sirius spent another hour staring at the parchment. Finally, coming from his shock, he called Harry. He had told him about his fatigue, and now the result from St. Mungo. Harry looked happy for him and told him that he had to tell Severus.

So now he was choosing his best robe, combing his hair, and again read the parchment. He decided that he couldn't hide this from the Slytherin if he still planned on seeing him.

Keeping it carefully on his robe, Sirius reached for the portkey to Severus' house. He had to stand still a moment till the dizziness away.

Sirius ran to Severus' room. He was out of his breath when he arrived at the door. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath but that still didn't prepare him for the sight before him.

In the middle of Severus' big bed laying Remus in Severus' arm, both was relax after satisfying sex.

Sirius noticed that his coming had surprised both men, but Severus had his expression on guard.

"Sirius…" Remus' face was blanched as he was trying to hold the sheet, to cover his naked body. To _hide_ his naked body.

"What?" Sirius was too shock to move. He wanted to run. To leave this hurtful moment. To _wake up_ from his nightmare.

He noticed Remus put on his pants and tried to walk to him but Severus had his hand on him and didn't allow him to go very far.

"How long?" Sirius asked coldly, his eyes trained on his friend.

"Sirius… I…" Remus avoided his eyes.

"How long?" Sirius repeated, emphasized every word.

"Four months." Came the soft replied.

"Four months?" Sirius couldn't believe it. "That was when he started being nice to me."

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Remus fought to break free from Severus, but he couldn't move an inch.

Sirius could saw the love bites on his neck and shoulder. There might be more in other places he couldn't see. Even his lips were swollen, still bleeding slightly. It hurt him more then he could imagine. Severus never kissed him before. Not even a punishing kiss.

"All this time you were laughing behind my back, aren't you?" Sirius glared. He didn't know how things could get worse from now.

"Leave, Black." Severus said it expressionlessly. The cold black eyes silenced him. No guilt in it, like this was supposed to happen.

Sirius bit his bottom lips till he could taste the tang of the blood. His right hand clutched the parchment in his pocket tightly. He left the room without another word.

The tear that ran through Sirius' betrayed eyes had left them uneasy.

"Maybe I should leave." Remus' eyes never left the door.

"I thought we'd discuss this." Severus pulled the trembled body to him, not wanting to let him go. "You are mine till you left for Hogwarts."

Ö

_'It's useless_.' Sirius thought to himself. '_I should have known it. He never loves me. A piece of a parchment wouldn't change that. I'm so stupid to think that it might work._' He pulled his sleeve to dry his eyes.

Sirius apparated back to his house. '_No. Remus' house. I can't stay here_.' He walked to the fireplace and called Harry.

"Sirius." Harry looked surprise but happy to see him again.

"Harry, do you think I can stay at your place tonight?" Sirius tried to smile.

"Are you alright?" '_Great, now I make Harry worry_.' "Have you talked to Severus?"

Sirius shook his head. "I just need a place for tonight."

"Are you fighting with Remus?" Harry smiled amusedly.

'_No. I just can't look at him and still feel the same._' Sirius couldn't hold his tear any longer.

"Sure you could come." Harry frowned. "Just use the portkey in ten minutes."

'_Ten minutes. __I only have ten minutes to leave my past_.' He went to his room and collected his clothes. Threw them on his trunk. He couldn't stand walking around this place so he just summoned his things. Left any things Remus gave him and Severus bought for him out of pity.

Sirius left the key to his vault at the Gringotts. He tried not to spend too much money and since Severus gave him monthly money, he got a bigger vault now. Not that Severus noticed. He only needed to ask the goblin to take care of it.

Sirius went back to the living room and waited in anxious. He was almost having a nervous break down as he counting the minutes. As ten minutes almost passed, he felt someone's present behind his back. He turned around and met two pair of eyes.

He struggled to control his tremble. "I'll leave in a minute." He said emotionlessly.

"No, Sirius, please stay." Remus took wide steps to him only to have Sirius stepped back with every step he took. "We need to talk."

Sirius shook his head. "You two just stole our last chance." Sirius whispered before he portkeyed, leaving the bewildered men behind.

16 May 04, 7:17 pm


	9. Chapter 5

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Chapter Five

Sirius stared blankly at the living room where the portkey always brought him. He moved one step backward when he saw that Draco was there.

"Sirius." Harry stepped forward to hug his godfather.

"I hope I don't bother you." Sirius stopped his fail attempt at smiling. "I don't know where else to go."

"Of course not." Draco smiled assuringly. "I've told you that you're family, and you're always welcome here."

"Thank you." Sirius let Harry stirred him to the couch. He could barely hold his tear and when Harry hold him tightly and told him that he would always be there for him and that he would love him no matter what, Sirius let his tears fell freely.

Harry and Draco waited patiently until Sirius' cry subsided.

"I'm sorry." Sirius blushed. "I don't mean to come here and trouble you, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I thought you were happy, Siri."

"I am." Sirius glanced at Draco's passive face, wondering if Draco knew about his pregnancy.

"I haven't told Draco." Harry said quietly when he caught Sirius' discomfiture.

"I'll leave." Draco stood up. "You might feel more comfortable with Harry alone."

"No." Sirius smiled. "We are family, right?"

Draco studied Sirius' sadden face and sat back. He thought Sirius, as Harry's godfather, would be the ultimate reason that would take Harry away from him. But he realised that Sirius only wanted Harry to be happy, which he was working on.

"I'm pregnant." Sirius' voice quivered a little. "I just found out but they said it's four weeks now."

"I thought you're happy about it." Harry held Sirius' hand, supporting him.

"I am." Sirius nodded slowly. "I'm so stupid. I thought I could make him love me."

"Severus?" Draco asked quietly.

Sirius nodded.

"Did he know?"

Sirius shook his head violently. "And he would never know."

"Why, Siri?" Harry really hoped that Sirius would find his happiness.

"He hates me, Harry, always. I thought I cold make him love me even for just a little. I was so blind. All this time, I should have known. It wasn't me that he wants." Sirius put his other hand on his still flat stomach. "He would never want this baby. He hates me, he will hate this baby, too. I don't want that to happen. It's my fault, not my baby's."

For a moment silent engulfed the room.

"What will you do, Sirius, are you going to carry the baby to term or abort it?" Draco asked.

Sirius was shocked. "I… I don't know. I really don't know. Do I have to make the decision right now? Cause I really don't know what to do."

"You should at least let him know, Sirius, he has the right as the father." Harry gently told him.

"No, Harry. No. He's a cold-hearted bastard. He wouldn't want this baby. And I'm not sure that I want to have this baby. It will always be a reminder of a very bitter part of my life."

"No." Harry held Sirius' face firmly, and looked into his eyes when he spoke. "No, Sirius. Pregnant is like… like a one way ticket. It's a life. You shouldn't think about abortion. I don't want you to regret this. Please, Sirius, think carefully."

Draco's heart warmed at Harry's word. He was grateful of Harry's principle, and his kind heart, or he wouldn't have his family. He moved to sit at Sirius' other side. "Look, Sirius, you don't have to make a decision right now. You have plenty of time to think of what you want to do. Just be sure that Harry and I will be here to support you."

"Really?"

"Yes. When the baby's born and you don't want him, Harry and I would love to have him. Will raise your baby as our own. You'll have the chance to see your baby and love him because he or she is a part of you."

Before Sirius found a word to answer him, the door was opened, showing Larry with his nanny.

Larry ran to his parents, his smiled widened when he caught sight of Sirius.

"Uncle Sirius." Larry laughed.

"Hello, Larry." Sirius returned the smiled. He opened his arm and allowed the boy to climb onto his lap.

"It's your bedtime, Larry." Harry gently scolded his son.

"But, Mummy," Larry widened his eyes. "Uncle Sirius is here."

"And he will still be here when you wake up tomorrow." Draco smiled.

"Uncle Sirius is staying with us?" Larry looked back and forward between the adults.

"Yes." Harry smiled.

"Yayyyy." Larry laughed; he tightened his hold on Sirius' neck. "Uncle Sirius' sleeping with me."

Sirius dreamily returned Larry's hug. It was warm and loving. Draco was right. The baby was also a part of him. But… was he allowed to carry the baby. Sirius buried his face on Larry's small body. It smelt nice, of baby powder and shampoo.

Draco signalled Larry's nanny, Ms. Pinxter to leave them.

Harry shook his head a little. "Uncle Sirius will be sleeping in the room opposite of yours. Your bed is too small, and you'll be sleeping on your uncle."

"I won't, and my bed is veeeery big." Larry told Sirius solemnly.

"We'll be fine, Harry." Sirius smiled.

"Beside, Daddy sleep with Mummy, so Uncle Sirius sleep with me." Larry grinned.

"Why not." Draco nodded, agreeing his son's logic. "But it's way passed your bedtime so we'll take you to bed now."

"I'd like to sleep early too." Sirius smiled at Larry, which was returned with same affection.

"Do you want me to carry him?" Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius shook his head, but when he stood up, he looked confusedly at his belonging.

Draco brought Sirius' trunk, didn't question him of the lightness of the suitcase, and wisely didn't comment at the shame look on Sirius' face.

Harry led them to Larry's room, which had been a little familiar to Sirius after all his visits.

"Will you stay with us forever, Uncle Sirius?" Larry smiled brightly; he had been fond with his uncle ever since they first met.

"Just for two or three days." Sirius tried to return the smile more naturally.

"Do not need to rush, Sirius," Draco spoke gently, "I believe Harry and Larry will be pleased to spent time with you.

"Thank you." Sirius mumbled.

Draco left after he put the trunk, said that he and Harry could have some free time together.

But Larry took all their attention. Sirius, on his pyjama upon Larry's insist, sat on the bed next to the small boy, again Larry insisted, listened to Harry telling a story.

Harry kissed his son when he finished his story. "Sweet dream, love."

"Good night, Mummy." Larry yawned.

"Good night." Harry smiled and turned to his godfather. "Sleep well, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, and hesitantly added. "Thank you, Harry, to you and Draco."

Harry nodded and silently left the room.

Ö

When Harry walked back to his bedroom, he noticed that his husband was already in the bed, though he wasn't sure if Draco was naked or had his boxer on under the duvet.

Draco preferred to sleep naked, but since Harry wasn't comfortable with it, he wore his boxer, unless he wanted to have sex, and when Larry wanted to sleep with them, Draco would wear his pyjama.

"Thank you, for what you said to Sirius." Harry looked into his husband's eyes when he asked, "Are you really willing to take care of his baby?"

"Yes." Draco answered him, without smirking or smiling smugly, just sincere answer. "I love Larry, and I would love to have more children. I might be not a good husband, but I'm trying my very best to be a good father."

Harry was surprised, he didn't know that Draco would want more children, but he had to admit that Draco was a good father.

Slowly Harry walked to sit in front of the small table and started his ritual before going to bed. He cleaned his face using the expensive cosmetics that he did rather automatically, knowing Draco loved to watch him using that many make up products. After that he combed his hair, fully aware of Draco's eyes following his movement.

When Draco walked to him, much to his disappointment, he saw that Draco was wearing his boxer. He allowed Draco to comb his hair.

"Do think it would be okay if Sirius sleep with Larry?"

"Why not?" Draco smiled. "Larry will make him want to have his own baby."

Harry looked at Draco's reflection with something akin to affection and admiration on his eyes, but Draco's attention was only on combing Harry's hair, he missed the look that he had been dreaming he would one day see on Harry's face.

"You are a good father, Draco." Harry whispered in to his ear as Draco carried him to bed.

"Thank you." Draco kissed Harry cheek, helping him stripped to his underwear before he went to his side of bed and slipped under the duvet.

Ö

Sirius watched the door long after Harry left and when he studied Larry's peaceful face, the gentle emotion rash back at him in full force, almost suffocating him.

Sirius sighed. He knew if he asked, Harry would gladly spend the night with him, and Draco wouldn't mind to sleep alone, but he wanted to be alone. He had to face his godson and answer some questions later; he knew he couldn't avoid that. After all what had happened, all the knowledge about him, his best friend and his lover, he needed to be alone. To think. To feel. But he was afraid, afraid of the loneliness. Larry was the perfect one to keep him company.

For hours Sirius watched the sleeping toddler with unwavering fascination. He couldn't sleep. Every time he close his eyes, he saw Remus and Severus holding each other, kissing and making love. Thinking was a good option now, and feeling only hurt him more. Maybe he was wrong, maybe it wasn't Remus who took his happiness, maybe it was him who took the happiness from him and from Severus.

Studying Larry's peaceful face all night, he just came to his decision. He would carry his baby. He might not be a good parent and Severus might hate him even more, but this wasn't about Severus and his pathetic unrequited love anymore. This was about his chance for happiness. This baby would be the source of his happiness just like Larry had been to Harry and Draco.

Sirius didn't know how long he had been laying on his side, thinking and planning, no dreaming would be more appropriate, of his future with his own baby. He would have to find a job, so he could give a better life for his baby. He felt a new day had come, and he thought he could smelt coffee and breakfast that had been prepared.

Sirius slowly arose. He looked around and found his trunk where Draco put it last night. Sirius looked at himself sadly. What he was wearing yesterday was his best robe, mainly because he had packed his own belonging, leaving behind what had been given or bought using Severus' money. He just didn't have the time nor the mind to change the one that he wore yesterday, dressing up for the disastrous meeting.

'_Come on, Sirius Black, get a hold of yourself_.' Sirius forced himself to walk to his trunk and get something to wear to start the day. No use to choose his robe, whatever he wore he would still look poor compare to the Malfoys.

After he refreshed, Sirius walked back to the bed, intend to wait for Larry to wake up. He thought he heard a soft knocking sound and walked to the door.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Black. I hope I didn't wake you." Ms. Pinxter, Melanie, smiled her perfect smile. As usual she was in her perfectly match dress robe.

He guessed that working for the Malfoys had its own prestige. Sirius returned the polite smile.

"Master Malfoy wonders if you would like to join him and Master Harry for breakfast."

"Ehm, but Larry's still sleeping. I'll wait till he wake up."

"Ah, young Master Larry wouldn't be awake until ten, especially after he get away with his sleeping time."

"You're right." Sirius smiled. "I'll join them."

Melanie smiled her polite smile again and signalled Sirius to follow her.

"Sirius." Harry smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning, Harry, Draco." Sirius sat on the empty seat next to Harry.

"Would you like something special for breakfast? We can have Mrs. Lynch make it for you."

"No, the milk would be enough, thanks."

"Do you have morning sickness?" Harry bent his head slightly. "Something you don't like and something you crave?"

"Nope. I feel wonderful." Sirius grinned. "Nothing of those pain."

"Well, I guest it's different for everyone." Draco nodded. "Harry here can hardly had his breakfast without throwing up when he was having Larry."

"Sorry." Harry cast his eyes down. "Must be killing your appetite."

"No, I should be the one to be blame." Draco smiled again, trying to light up the mood. "I'm the father, right."

Harry smiled shyly. He still remembered their conversation about another child. Seeing Draco's good mood, he thought that having another baby wouldn't be that awful.

"I've made the decision." Sirius worriedly clasped his fingers on top of his belly. "I might never be a good parent, Harry, but I want this baby. Draco's right, this baby is mine too."

"Good for you, Siri." Harry smiled. '_Draco is right, what he said is right_.'

"You would make a wonderful parent." Draco nodded approvingly. "Well, I'll leave you two now, I have to go to work."

Harry nodded. He lifted his face when Draco walked to his side and kissed him.

"Call me if you need something."

"I will."

Sirius and Harry watched until Draco left the room. For a moment Sirius was afraid that Harry would start questioning, but Harry's attention was back on his half eaten toast.

"You should eat a lot, Harry." Sirius smiled. "You're too skinny."

"Speak for yourself." Harry huffed indignantly. "You're the one with the baby and you only have a glass of milk. I always hungry when I was having Larry, though I threw up half of what I had." Harry grinned sheepishly, and it felt weird on his face. For five years he married to Draco, he never had that stupid expression on his face.

"I'm really not hungry." Sirius shrugged his shoulder. "Jamie always had a great appetite. He always appeared famish to me. I think that's who Larry has it from."

Harry smiled. "I'm finish. Do you want to sit on the terrace? Morning sun is good for your skin or so I've been told."

Sirius lifted his eyebrows. "I think you're brainwashed by Narcissa. She's always been obsessed with her look."

Harry just smiled. "It feels good to actually spent some time to care for yourself. And when you look great, you'll feel happier and less depress."

"Are you depress, Harry?" Sirius studied his godson closely. Harry tent to hide his feeling and let others think that he was fine. "Aren't you happy? You have Larry and Draco loves you."

Harry turned to look at his godfather. He wanted to say that he was alright but if he didn't tell him the truth Sirius would forever be worried. He cast a small silencing ward around them.

"I guest the time wasn't right, Sirius." Harry tried to smile. "With Voldemort finally defeated, and you're no longer a criminal, I was looking forward to live with you. I was about to start my life. Draco's proposal was… too sudden. I refused him but you know what happen to the Weasleys and Hermione. I was afraid something would happen to you. So…"

"So you sacrificed yourself, didn't you?" Sirius smiled bitterly.

"But I wasn't unhappy." Harry started. "I was ready to leave him, you know. I had enough of this, my life was suck, I admit that."

"But Larry?"

Harry nodded. "Life's suck. When I finally gathered my courage to leave him and disappear so nobody can find me, I found out that I'm pregnant." Harry frowned. "More like Draco told me I was pregnant and if I even think about leaving him, he'd keep me prison until Larry was born and I could never see nor hear about my baby. I can't let that happen. I think if we created this baby then maybe there's something more between us. So I decided to stay and enjoy what my life had to offer. Draco's change, Siri, he… he proves to me that he cares about me. That's why he let you come and see me and now he let you stay." Harry smiled.

"So, you're happy?" Sirius bent his head.

"I don't know." Harry had the frown back on his forehead. "I know my life isn't so bad but I still can't open my heart for him. I guess I didn't really trust him. Deep down inside I was afraid that he would used it for his advantage." Harry bit his bottom lip. "I guess I'm not as brave as everyone thought. I'm afraid to love him. It's stupid, isn't it? He's my husband after all."

"It's not stupid, Harry." Sirius smiled sadly. "I guess you're right. We shouldn't love that easily. Especially to a Slytherin." Sirius decided to tell Harry everything. "I know I wasn't his only one, Harry, I knew that he has lovers. I don't think that I'm good enough for him. It just… why it has to be Remus?" Sirius smiled sadly.

Harry didn't know the answer to that question, and he felt sad for the older man.

"But I guess I know the answer." Sirius sighed. "Remus is everything that I'm not. He's strong, and he could do almost everything and do it great. He's a good cook. My cooking is disaster, and Severus loves to tell me so at every given chance."

"Oh, Sirius."

"I've been with him since grade five, you know."

"What?"

Sirius blushed. "After I almost kill him, he…" Sirius difficultly finished his sentence. "Took my virginity."

"He raped you?" Harry was shock. Now he knew that he was lucky. Draco never raped him, nor physically hurt him.

"At first, but then we became lovers until we graduated." Sirius sighed. "Your Dad warned me to be careful, that Severus might retaliate but I guess I ask for it."

"Nobody deserved to be raped, numerous times. Why my Dad didn't do anything?"

"Because he's been busy after your Mum?" Sirius grinned. "He wanted to hex Severus when he found out but I stopped him. I chose to be with Severus. I was a lonely boy, Harry, your Dad was the only one who loved me. He was the only one that I considered family. My own parents only cared about their business, and my brother and I aren't closed. And when your Dad fell in love with you Mum, I really felt lonely. With Severus, I felt loved. He was not that bad."

"How about Remus?"

"He's a friend." Sirius blushed. "I know it sounded weird, but Severus was my first so I decided to stick on him. We're together until we're graduated. He then went to study Potions and I spent my time to enjoy my life out of school and spent my family fortune and bothered Jamie." Sirius sighed. "Not a proud story."

Harry smiled. "That's exactly my plan. Enjoying my life without school and spending my inheritance. Actually that's what I've been doing, and I spend Draco's money instead."

Sirius chuckled. "Life wasn't that bad, Harry. I never met Severus after school and then the hold tragedy about your parents and my arrest happened."

Harry nodded; his eyes had a faraway look.

"I went back to him after I received you last letter, telling me about your marriage. I've been looking for you for months, Harry, so when I found out about your marriage to a Malfoy, I asked him to take me to see you. For more than four years he take me as his whore."

Harry cringed. "Don't call yourself like that Sirius." Harry gently told him. "You worth more than that."

Sirius smiled. "That's the truth, Harry. But he wasn't that bad, he even opened a vault account at Gringotts for me. More money than I ever need. He just never gives me his love, or attention." Sirius laughed bitterly. "Oh, he gave his full attention on bed, sex never unsatisfied with him. Can you believe that he started to be nice at me four months ago? Just when he started his… relationship with Remus. It's funny how he was being loyal to me when we're still at school. Though I bet he disliked me just as much. It hurts, Harry, even though I knew I wasn't his only one, it hurts to know that Remus was the one he truly love." Sirius sobbed.

Harry was stunned. He didn't know what to do. After years only give his love and caring to Larry, he forgot how to care someone else. He awkwardly took Sirius' hand in his.

"At least he took me to see you." Sirius gave him his watery smile.

"He couldn't take you to see me without Draco's permission." Harry pointed out.

"I know, but he could refuse and I wouldn't know when I finally able to see you."

"Yeah, but now you are here, Sirius, you're not alone anymore."

"Thank you."

That was the final of their conversation. They enjoyed the morning sun in peace when suddenly little footsteps ran to their direction. Harry pulled down his ward and be ready when Larry ran to him.

"Mummy."

"Where's your manner, sweetheart?" Harry pulled the little boy onto his laps.

Larry smiled shyly. He kissed his Mummy. "Morning, Mummy."

"Morning, Larry."

Larry stepped down and walked to Sirius and kissed his cheek. "Morning, Uncle Sirius."

"Morning, Larry."

"Have you had your breakfast?"

"No, Mummy. I had asked Ms. Pinxter to bring my breakfast here." Larry walked to his Mummy and lifted his hands, asking his Mummy to put his on his Mummy's laps.

"You still have your morning class." Harry fixed Larry's hair. He nodded as Melanie put down the tray. "Would you bring us some tea and join us here?"

The young girl nodded and hurriedly did as she was asked.

"Larry was only three, right?" Sirius was eyeing the little boy with curiosity. "Should he have his classes?"

Harry too watched as his son finished his sandwiches. "Yes, his birthday was last April."

Larry smiled. "Will you come for my birthday, Uncle Sirius?"

"It's still months away, Larry." Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"Daddy said we have to plan everything so it go smuhly." Larry gave a very bright smile.

"Smuh?" Sirius was confused.

"Smoothly." Harry smiled. "That's Draco's line and had been Larry's favourite, especially when he wants things before time."

"But Daddy is right, Mummy."

"Of course." Harry reached the glass of milk and gave it to his son. He smiled when Melanie was back with tea and freshly baked cookies.

"Mrs. Lynch said she had just made this cookies, perhaps you would like some, Sir."

"Perfect." Harry smiled. "Make yourself comfortable, and join us." He turned to Sirius. "You should try this, Siri. Mrs. Lynch is the best cook, she worked for us when Draco bought this house and we moved here. She made my pregnancy bearable." Harry grinned. "Little Larry loved to eat meals at odd times."

Larry turned to his Mummy. "I'm not, Mummy."

"Oh yes you are." Harry laughed. "When you are still in my tummy."

Larry laughed. "Can I have the cookie, Mummy?"

Harry nodded and helped him get one. He turned to his adult companion. "Ms. Pinxter here is three years my junior. She went to Beaubaxton and was the valedictorian of her year. Draco had asked her to teach Larry just one day after Larry's second birthday."

Sirius smiled. "He has a tight schedule for Larry, huh?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "Ms. Pinxter teaches Larry reading, writing and French as well, and also babysitting Larry."

"Master Larry is a sweet boy." Melanie smiled, a little blush on her cheeks.

"She also keep me company for morning tea until Larry awakes." Harry nuzzled at Larry's hair.

"Mummy, here." Larry grinned as he feed his mummy some of the cookie.

"Finished you milk, honey." Harry pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his son's face. "Well, enjoy your tea, I'll take Larry to his playroom." Harry carried his son and left the two.

Sirius noticed how Harry was indifferent toward his employee. If Melanie had kept him company every morning for more than a year, he should treat her warmer.

"Master Harry was happier after he met you." Melanie smiled at the confused look on Sirius' face. "You and Master Larry made Master Harry happy, Sir. Don't get it wrong, Sir, Master Harry… he keeps himself for Master Larry only. He reserves himself even from Master Draco."

"You can call me Sirius." Sirius offered.

Melanie slowly sipped her tea. "Master Draco and Master Harry are nice, but there is unwritten rule in this house. No insolent is permitted."

"But this formality and too polite manner is too much." Sirius remembered his own childhood.

Melanie chuckled. "But it makes Master Harry comfortable."

"Thank you, er… Miss Melanie." Sirius smiled. "You care for Harry."

Melanie nodded. She put her cup. "Do you need something else? Or would you like to join me? Master Larry also enjoys your present."

"Thank you, I would like that." Sirius slowly stood up. He didn't like the dizzy feeling when he stood up. He waited for Melanie to send the tray back to the kitchen and followed her to Larry's playroom.

Sirius felt his smile blossom at the cute, loving scene of Harry holding Larry in his laps, reading a story for his son.

"Ah, time for your class, Larry." Harry closed the book.

"But, Mummy, it's not finished yet." Larry refused to stand up.

Harry smiled. "I'll continue after your class."

"But, Mummy…"

Harry kissed his son's temple. "Be a good boy, Larry."

Larry pouted but he nodded his head and stood up, giving Harry a hug and a kiss.

"I'll see you after class."

"Yes, Mummy." Larry answered dejectedly.

"See you, Larry." Sirius waved his hand sympathetically.

"See you, Uncle Sirius."

Sirius followed Harry out, nodded to the all-silent teacher. They headed to Harry's room. He's only been in this room once when Harry showed him around.

"So, what are you doing now, Harry?" Sirius asked as he looked a round the spacious room.

"Like I usually do." Harry smiled. "Body treatment. But this time is for you."

"Do you do this everyday?" Sirius sat on the only seat available in front of the vanity.

"Yes." Harry answered curtly. At Sirius' questioning look he explained. "I have more time than I know what to do with it."

"Why don't you go out?" Sirius studied the many bottles on the table. He glanced at his godson. "He doesn't keep you prison here, doeshe?"

"Draco?" Harry took a bottle, read the notification and put it back. "Yeah, you could say that. I think he was afraid that I will leave him at first given chance but after we had Larry, he has more faith in me."

"So, why don't you go out?"

Harry smiled. "I don't like my bodyguards, especially Draco's cousin." He gave a bottle to Sirius. "Put some on your face and massage it gently. It will peel off skin flakes."

"Oh." Sirius absently took the bottle and poured some on his face. "Like this?"

"Yes." Harry studied another bottle. "Do it in circular motion."

After Harry was satisfied he took Sirius to the bathroom and told him to rinse his face with warm water.

Sirius took the small towel and slowly wiped his face. It felt too sensitive for rough wiping. "It's done?"

"No." Harry smiled. "Let's do something to keep your skin nourished."

For the next half hour Sirius let Harry had fun. He did as he was told, wondering when the whole facial treatment was done.

Harry took him to his dressing room, showed him his wardrobe and asked him if he would like to try something on when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is that?" Sirius asked the equally confused Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Let's see." Harry opened the door and shocked to see Draco's cousin. Granted that Draco wasn't home but he wasn't that stupid as to come to his room, right? "Dave."

"Hello, Harry." David Malfoy was very different from Draco. He looked more like his mother, an American witch, than his father, who was Lucius' brother.

"What do you want?" Harry didn't trust the man; he opened the door only wide enough for the conversation.

"Someone's looking for Draco, and asked to see you. He's in Draco's study room' floo."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You're not supposed into Draco's room."

Dave shrugged his shoulder. "It wasn't locked."

Harry opened the door and motioned Sirius to follow him. He turned to Dave, with blank expression he told him, "Next time ask Mrs. Nelson to tell me. You're not allowed to be in this wing."

Sirius didn't like the man. He didn't like the way he looked at him, he bet Harry didn't like him too. He quickly followed Harry, didn't want to give the man a chance to talk to him.

"Who is he, Harry?" Sirius asked after he was sure that the man didn't follow them.

"Draco's cousin, Dave Malfoy."

"No wonder you don't like him. He made me feel creepy."

"I think he had some interest in me, but he's afraid of Draco to make any blatant moves."

"Draco knows?"

"I think." Harry kept his face blank.

"Be careful Harry, I don't like the way he look at you."

Harry smiled. "I'm safe as long as I stay at home. Don't worry." Harry opened the door to Draco's study room. He headed to the fireplace.

"Severus?" Harry felt that Sirius had stopped on his tracked.

"What took you so long, Harry, I want to…" Severus' eyes drifted to the door. "Stop Black, I want to talk to you."

Sirius paled. He didn't move from the door, he felt like he was hypnotized under the black, angry gaze.

"Lupin had gone to Hogwarts." Severus ignored Harry's present. He was sure that his ex lover had told him everything.

"Good." Sirius found his voice. "Because I don't want to see him or you ever again." After the words left his mouth, Sirius found the strength to leave.

"Wait, I'm not finished." Severus was beyond angry now. Nobody had ever turned their back on him.

"He's gone." Harry told his ex Professor, which happen to be a good friend of his family.

"I know." Severus barked angrily. "How long is he going to stay here?"

"As long as he wants to." Harry calmly told him. "You're not teaching, Severus?"

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts anymore." Severus grumbled.

"Do you want Sirius to come back to you?" Harry asked politely, as if he was asking about the older man' health.

"Well, then it would be up to him, don't you think?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Then why are you looking for him?"

Severus didn't like Harry Malfoy. He was too cold and indifferent, so very different from the Gryffindor he knew. "That because the werewolf had bugged me. I just humour him."

"I'll let him know." Harry stood up, signalling that their conversation was finished.

"Does Lucius know that he's here?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"He better keeps his hands off of him if he knew what's good for him." Severus angrily cut the connection.

Harry sat back on the sofa. He silently thought what Severus had said. "He's gone, Sirius, you can come here."

"How do you know I was there."

"Lucky guess." Harry smiled. "Did you hear him?"

"Yes."

"Are you going back to him?"

"It's not that easy, Harry." Sirius sighed. "I… I can't stay here. I want to leave tomorrow."

"To where?" Harry frowned. "Stay here Sirius, stay until you know where you want to go to, or you'll only make me worry."

"I don't know yet, I just know that I want to leave. I don't want to see him ever again."

Ö

Later that evening, Draco was surprised to find Harry in his study room. He was rather expected him spending his time with their son and Sirius, and ignoring him.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up.

"Something's wrong?" He quickly went to his spouse's side. "Where are Larry and Sirius?"

"Sirius is in the kitchen. He said he want to make apple pie for Larry and Larry is so excited he doesn't want to leave Sirius." Harry smiled.

"So, why do you look troubled? Are you not feeling well?"

"Sirius said he want to leave and…"

"And?"

"Draco, do you mind if we have small party? I know our anniversary was six weeks ago, but Sirius wasn't there on our wedding."

Draco silenced Harry, inwardly kicking himself for not thinking about it earlier.

"Harry, you are the mistress of this house, you can do what you want."

Harry blushed. "I wish him to stay at least for a week."

"Do what you want Harry, I want you to be happy."

Harry studied his husband's face. He was touched by the sincerity. Slowly Harry stood up and straddled Draco's laps.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco stopped the hands that were trying to undress him.

"You said you want another child." Harry whispered; his heartbeat was loud in his ear.

Draco kissed Harry in the mouth hard until they both out of breath. "Look, Harry, I'm your husband. I love you so much even if you might not believe it. I want to make you happy. Don't degrade us like this."

"I thought you want another child." Harry's face was hot. "You don't want me anymore?"

"You're not listening to me." Draco tried to hold his anger. "I love you. If you're doing this as a paying for whatever you think it is, then forget about it."

Harry looked hurt. "I'm not paying for anything. I'm not a whore."

Draco smiled. "You're not. But that's how I feel, and it hurt me. You don't have to kiss me or have sex with me until you're ready, Harry. I love you, and I'll wait for no matter how long it take for you to feel something for me."

Harry nodded. He hid his face in Draco's neck, holding him tight. He was surprised when Draco told him that he loved him, it was hard to believe. He shocked himself when he realised that he wanted to believe every words Draco told him. '_I feel something for you, Draco, I just afraid to let you know_.'

Harry didn't find the strength to move when the door was opened, and Larry entered with Sirius following him. He just knew that he was so thankful that Draco had stopped him or he would be in more embarrassing state.

"Hehe." Larry grinned; he had his hands on his hips. "I know that Daddy miss Mummy so much."

Draco rolled his eyes; he smiled affectionately when he caught Harry's blushing face. "Come on, let's have dinner."

5 February 05, 6:39 pm


	10. Chapter 6

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Note: unbeta-ed

Chapter Six

Sirius waited in anticipation, as Draco, Harry and Larry tasted the orange mousse. "How is it?"

"It's great." Draco smiled the smile he reserved for his family only. "You should teach Mrs. Zynch how to make it."

"I love it, Uncle Sirius." Larry smiled brightly. "Will you make it for me again tomorrow, please?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sirius. Will you make some for me too, please?"

Sirius couldn't believe them. "You only said that to make me happy, aren't you?"

"What make you think so?" Draco lifted his eyebrow.

"But…" Sirius bit his tongue to stop himself from mentioning Severus' name. "I mean I'm leaving tomorrow."

Larry put down his spoon immediately. "But why, Uncle Sirius? Don't you like me and Mummy and Daddy?"

"Of course I do." Sirius smiled sadly.

"And you said that you'll teach me how to change." Larry pouted. "You've promised me, Uncle Sirius."

Harry smiled; his son was really taken by Animagi.

"I'll teach you when you're big enough to learn it."

"I'm big now, right Mummy?"

Harry smiled again. "You're big when you're as tall as your Daddy."

Larry blinked his eyes several times and pouted. "But Daddy is _too_ tall."

Draco laughed. "Just waited for a few more years, son."

Larry still pouted. "Does that mean you're leaving, Uncle Sirius?"

"I'll be back." Sirius tried to smile. "That is if you still remember me."

"I'll never forget you, Uncle Sirius." Larry said with seriousness that rarely shown on his young face. "You're the best uncle I have."

"Why don't you stay for another week, Sirius?" Draco lifted his hand and stopped any protest from Sirius. "Harry still misses you so. Besides, we're going to have a small party. It's for family only, and you're part of our family.

"Party?"

Harry nodded. "Our fifth anniversary. Only Draco's parents would be here. We won't have other guest during your stay here. Right, Draco?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well," Sirius smiled uncertainty. "If you're sure that I won't be a bother."

"Yay." Larry clapped his hands happily.

They talked some more and then Draco drank his coffee and then excused himself to his study room.

"And you, Mister," Harry carried his son. "It's time for your bedtime."

"Story, Mummy." Larry yawned as he hugged his mother's neck.

"Yes, Darling." Harry smiled at his son's sleepy face. Apparently Larry was too sleepy to protest when Harry helped him prepared to sleep.

Harry turned to his godfather. "Don't runaway, Sirius, make some plan."

Sirius grinned. "And I'm you godfather, I'm suppose to be the one saying wise things."

Harry smiled. "I've decided to help you making the plan."

"Do I have any choice?"

"No." Harry smiled satisfiedly. "Two heads are better than one. I have a lot of time anyway."

Sirius only shrugged his shoulder.

Ö

Lucius raised his eyebrow when he found his friend in the corner of the busy bar, finishing what seem like his third bottle of beer, which was an unusual thing since Severus preferred red wine.

"So, my friend." Lucius took the seat in front of his friend. "What's with this sudden invitation?"

Severus eyes his friend closely. "Did you see him?"

"Him?"

"Black."

"Today?" Lucius smirked. "You know I'm a busy man, Severus. Unless you let him stay a bit longer, then I'll be able to meet him."

Severus growled. "He's staying with them now."

Lucius clicked his tongue. "Ah, he finally sees that the world doesn't revolve around you."

"Yeah." Severus smiled cynically. "Now you have the chance to after him."

"You're drunk." Lucius said curtly. "I'm a married man."

"Really, you've changed, Lucius."

"For the better, I hope."

"You swear that you won't see him?"

"Possessive, my friend? Didn't know that you're that kind of man."

Severus just raised his bottle and finished his beer. ""Just be careful of Narcissa's wrath."

Lucius smiled sourly. "I'm not that suicidal, you know, I still want to see my second grandchild."

Severus ordered two more beers, ignored the look his friend gave him. "Do you want some? No? Well, serve yourself."

"Don't know you're the type of man who got drunk over a lost love."

"Love? Me?" Severus sneered amusedly. "You've got to be kidding. I'm glad that I finally got rid of him." He ignored the amused and disbelief look. "He's too clingy for my taste."

"So, this is a celebration then. Congratulation, he finally got some sense and left you." Lucius smirked. He pulled a cigarette, lit it and drew a long drag. "But why now. I proposed him twice, in sixth and seventh year, and he flat refused me."

"So you proposed Narcissa then. No wonder she hates him." Severus chuckled lowly.

For the next hour, Lucius endured the agonising minutes hearing his usually quiet friend talking about some ungrateful Gryffindors, Potions, finally leaving Hogwarts, Potions, Gryfindor in particular, Potions, but nothing about why Sirius left him.

"Let me take you home, Severus." Lucius pulled Severus up none-too-gently, threw a few coins of Galleon, and headed to the door. "You're too old for this, Severus, you should plan a family. Have children and grandchildren to inherit you name and wealth. There's nothing wrong with being in love with Sirius, you know."

"You're getting soft, Lucius. Are you drunk of something? I'm not in love with anyone. It's passed my age to fall in love."

"Too true, but you'll grow all alone, isn't that too lonely?"

"I get used to it. Beside, he had left me, Lucius." Severus laughed bitterly. "They all left me."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

Severus glared. "I don't want you to see him. At all."

"That's a bit difficult, I'm afraid." Lucius smirked. "I plan to visit my grandson."

"Bastard." Severus growled.

Lucius laughed openly. "You really need to learn to love someone."

Ö

"Are you sure you don't want a room for yourself?" Harry frowned when he saw his godfather trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. "This bed is too small for two people, Sirius. Even though you and Larry don't need a big space to sleep, Larry has the tendency to sleep on the person next to him, something he inherited from his father I'm afraid."

Sirius only smiled, he sighed satisfiedly and turned to look at the toddler sleeping peacefully beside him. "I like my sleeping arrangement, Harry, and Larry is right. You sleep with Draco, it's not fair that Larry and I sleep alone."

"Sirius." Harry gave him his best be-good-or-you-won't-have-cookie-for-tea look.

Sirius chuckled softly. The first relax smile after Severus' interruption today. "I'm fine, Harry. And comfortable. Beside, Larry never sleeps on me."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked doubtfully. "Because Larry always ends up sleeping on me."

"Wow, with Draco sleeping on you too, it must be heavy." Sirius grinned.

"Tell me about it." Harry sighed. "He tends to push me to the end side of the bed and he's still sleeping on me."

"You know, maybe you should change the side of bed you sleep on. It happened to me before, and it worked." And he told Harry the short episode when he spent summer at the Potter's, how James tried to hide his crush on Lily.

Harry smiled as he saw his godfather yawned. "Maybe I'll try. Good night, Sirius, we'll talk again tomorrow." He once again kissed his son's forehead before he left.

"Night, Harry." Sirius smiled through his heavy eyelids. He thought he wouldn't be able to sleep. The meeting with Severus was too sudden, though expected. He hated to leave Harry but he realised that his godson was right. If he didn't have a place to go, he would only make Harry worried. Minutes later, Sirius felt into untroubled, peaceful sleep.

Ö

When Harry entered his room, Draco was already in bed. Harry quickly changed into his sleeping attire and finished cleaning his face in much shorter time than he would usually do, and then he slowly walked to Draco.

Draco was a bit surprised when Harry walked to him instead of just hiding on his side of bed, turned of the light and pretended that Draco wasn't there, but he waited patiently until Harry talked. He put aside the book he'd been trying to read and looked at Harry.

"Erm, Draco…" Harry smiled hesitantly.

"Yes?"

Harry took a long breath and spoke slowly and clearly. "Do you mind if we change side of bed?"

Draco blinked once, twice, nodded and rolled over to give Harry some space.

Harry quickly slipped under the duvet. The sheet and the blanket still had Draco's warmth and scent. "Sirius said it might just work."

"What might work?" Draco frowned. "You talked about our bed activity with you godfather?"

"Not bed activity." Harry blushed.

Draco chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Harry."

Harry frowned. "Good night, Draco." Turned his back and pretended to be asleep, as usual. Only this time sleep come faster, with Draco's scent and warmth wrapped him.

Draco watched Harry's face. Harry had changed these past days, and he had Sirius to thank to. Draco couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face. Sirius staying with them proved to be good for Harry. Somehow he was more open and accepted about their marriage. Soon he too felt in to deep, peaceful slumber.

A few hours later, Harry was awaked. He soon realised the familiar weight of Draco's body. But tonight was too hot for body contact.

'_Maybe I just have to wake up and change side of bed._' Harry grumbled to himself. But when he tried to push Draco away and freed himself, Draco's hold on him tightened.

"Don't leave…"

Harry didn't make a movement. At first he thought that Draco was awaked, but apparently he was only talking in his sleep.

"Don't leave me, Harry, please…"

Harry relaxed under Draco's body. Slowly he raised his free hand and hugged Draco. "Shh," he said softly, as if he was calming Larry when his son had nightmare. "I'm not leaving you, Draco. I'll never leave you."

Draco's hold loose slightly, as he kept mumbling. "Don't leave me, Harry."

Harry sighed. '_So maybe this is the reason why he always sleeps on me. Just to make sure I'm not running away from him._'

Harry yawned sleepily. He searched on the bedside table where Draco used to keep his wand and spelt the room temperature down. Now Draco's hugging him was actually comforting. Harry smiled as he returned to his sleep.

The next day, when Draco opened his eyes, he was looking into Harry's green eyes.

"It's not working." Harry said softly.

"Hmm?"

"You still sleep on me no matter how big our bed is." Harry smiled sweetly. "Maybe we should buy another bed and sleep in separated beds."

"I object." Draco said disdainfully.

Harry shrugged. "You seem to want to push me out of bed since we first shared it."

Draco frowned deeper. "I did? Well, sorry if I gave you that impression." Draco hugged Harry and rolled over so that Harry was lying on top of him. "Better now?"

"I'll think about it." Harry smirked, which was a perfect imitation of Draco's own.

Draco was at a loss of word, he looked so cute that Harry wanted to kiss him, like he kissed Larry, but he just lay with his head on Draco's shoulder instead.

"You can invite your friends if you wanted to." Draco said softly, his fingers playing with Harry's long, black lock.

"No." Harry said hastily. "Don't."

"Why?" Draco held Harry's arm tightly when Harry tried to get up. "Are you ashamed of us?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Of course not."

"So why, Harry? I thought you'll be happy to see your friends again." Draco tried to hide the hurt that suddenly emerged.

"I've changed." Harry whispered. "What if they don't like me?"

"I like you." Draco smiled when Harry laid back. "So very much. Larry and Sirius also like you, adore you even, and my parents, too. Isn't that matter more?"

"I know." Harry sighed. "Are you sure?"

"I won't suggest it if I wasn't."

"Thank you." Harry kissed Draco's cheek.

Suddenly the door burst opened and Larry ran in. "Mummy…"

Draco sighed. "Next time I'm gonna lock the door."

Harry chuckled as he turned around and caught his energetic son.

"Er," Sirius stood at the door. "Morning, Harry, Draco."

"Come in, Sirius." Draco vowed to himself from now on he would always lock the door when Harry and he were alone. "Don't worry, we are properly clothed."

Sirius blushed a little when he came in. "Sorry to stop you from something." Sirius looked at Harry and felt a bit better that he wasn't the only one with red face. "Larry said he miss his mummy." Sirius smiled guiltily for helping Larry opened the door.

"You do?" Harry smiled at his son.

"Yes, Mummy." Larry grinned. "A lot."

Draco rolled his eyes. He hoped that Harry's offer for another child was still opened, because being an only child sure made Larry a spoilt kid.

Harry kissed his son. "You wake early today, honey."

"Yes, Mummy." Larry grinned happily. "No class today."

"Ah." Harry smiled. He forgot how his son always wakes up early on weekend, when he had no classes. "What you want to do today?"

"Play, Mummy." Larry laughed; he hugged his mother's neck.

Harry also laughed.

Draco shook his head as he headed to the bathroom and get ready for the day. When he got back, he only see Harry, still sitting in the middle of their bed, looking inviting as ever, with his hair messy from sleep and Draco's naughty hand.

"Sirius took Larry to see if breakfast is ready." Harry explained. He slowly got up from their bed and walked to his husband. Hesitantly reaching for Draco's tie and up fixed it for him. In one of the rare occasion Draco would dressed in muggle's suit to do business with some muggle.

"I'm going to London today." Draco smiled as the shy fingers redone his tie.

Harry nodded.

"Do you want mother to come and help you with the party?"

Harry's fingers stopped working for a moment. "I think I can handle it with Sirius' help." Harry said quietly before he added. "But I think mother would like to come for tea. It's been a long time since she sees Larry."

Draco smiled. He bent a little to kiss Harry's cheek. "Have a nice day, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Will you be back for dinner?"

"Absolutely." Draco grinned. "There's nothing I want more than spending time with my family."

Harry hugged Draco for a minute or two. "I'll send our invitation after lunch."

Draco kept silent, he knew without asking who Harry was talking about. "Just don't plan to runaway with them, Harry." Draco joked.

Harry wasn't fooled by the light tone; he could feel Draco's body suddenly tensed. He had the sudden impulse to assure him, to tell him that by giving him Larry, he would never run again. But instead he replied with the same light tone. "But, Draco, I'll be too busy planning our party."

And Draco gave him the most blazing smile ever.

Ö

Narcissa showed up just before lunch, without notice, which she rarely do. But she never forgot to brink some cake for Larry.

"Thank you, Grandma." Larry kissed his grandmother's cheek, he then grinned happily at his mother. "Mummy, can I have it now?"

"You can have it after lunch, love." Harry motioned his son to put the cake on the low table next to the sofa, which his son did without a single protest.

"Do you want to drink something, Mother?" Harry asked politely.

"No, I'm fine." Narcissa said absently, having her full attention on Sirius.

"You'll stay for lunch, I hope."

"Yes, dear. I have a lot I want to talk with Sirius."

Harry nodded. "Well, I'll let them know that you're staying for lunch." Harry stood up. "Come on, Larry. Let's have something to drink."

"Can I have ice cream, Mummy?" Larry's eyes lit.

Harry chuckled. "Well, just an orange juice, darling. We can have ice cream tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow, Mummy?"

Harry's answer was lost to them as the door was closed behind him and Larry.

"I heard that you're staying at my son's, so I thought I pay a visit."

"Who told you?" Sirius frowned. He and Narcissa weren't at speaking term at best.

"Lucius." Narcissa was watching his reaction closely when she spoke her husband's name.

"And how did he know?" Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Narcissa shrugged her shoulder, but answered him nonetheless. "He met Severus."

"What?" Sirius almost screamed. "What for?"

"What do you mean?" Narcissa frowned a little. "They are friends."

"Oh." Sirius looked a bit confused before nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Why did you leave him anyway?"

"I'm tired of him playing with my heart." Sirius blurted out.

"Excuse me?" That answer was not expected.

"That bastard had been cheating on me." Sirius shrugged his shoulder." But that's nothing new."

Narcissa nodded. "Well, his lost."

Sirius gaped, but nodded in agreement.

When Harry and his son were back to Larry's playroom, the two adults were sitting I silent, but there was nothing hostile about the silence.

"Lunch will be ready in ten minutes." Harry announced.

"Lovely." Narcissa smiled. "So, Harry, what you've been doing lately?"

"I'm planning a small party, Mother. I hope you and father can make it."

"Of course." Narcissa smiled, she was sincerely happy that Harry was showing interest and taking an initiative to do something in his marriage life. "I'll make sure Lucius clear his schedule."

Harry gave his small smile. "It'll be on Wednesday night."

After lunch, Harry spent some time to write an invitation to Hermione Weasley, he heard from Draco that she was married to Ron. He spent many parchments before he was satisfied and used Draco's owl, which had been waiting patiently, to send it.

Meanwhile, Narcissa and Sirius were playing with Larry, who was very happy because he didn't have to take a nap. They were listening to Larry's singing a song he recently learnt, when Ms. Pinxter announced Mr. Malfoy's present.

Before Harry could voice his surprise to have Draco home this early, Lucius showed up. "Hello, Father." Harry had been expected his father-in-law after hearing Severs' last, weird comment.

"Hello, Lucius." Narcissa smiled coldly.

Lucius recovered in short time. "Well, Narcissa, I thought I'll find you here."

"You do?" Narcissa smiled sweetly, albeit a little sarcastically.

"Of course I do." Lucius sighed resignedly.

"Grandpa." Larry grinned. "Do you want to hear me sing to?"

"Well, that's what I came for." Lucius smiled, avoiding his wife's eyes.

Sirius sat in alarm, as if any minutes they would have another guest. He still wasn't relaxed when Draco finally home; a little surprise to see his parents. When they finally sat to have dinner together, he tried to erase the little disappointment that the man he believed he hated didn't show up or even tried to contact him anymore.

After dinner, Larry who refused to be put on bed, sit between his parents, slowly finishing his milk.

"I can't say how surprise I am to see you here, Lucius." Narcissa smiled sweetly.

"I say the same to you, dear, since you never in good turn with your cousin."

"I came to see my grandson." Narcissa smiled at the little boy. "Do you like the cake, Lawrence?"

Larry smiled sleepily. "Yes, Grandma."

Narcissa smirked at his husband.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Draco eyed his parents suspiciously.

"Are you spying on me?" Sirius finally couldn't stand it and talked for the first time to Lucius after years. "You two are weird."

"I'm not spying on you." Lucius scowled. "And I'm not weird."

"Speak for yourself." Sirius eyed him suspiciously. "I know you two hated me."

"I don't hate you." Narcissa said. "I just angry, and jealous, I think."

Lucius looked a little surprised at his wife. He never imagined that she would admit it openly.

"You are jealous?" Sirius looked at her sceptically. "Have you been in love with Se…Snape?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Stupid as always. I didn't know why I bother with you. It's Lucius, he'd been in love with you years ago."

"Was, Narcissa." Lucius smiled at his wife. "I was."

"No way." Sirius yelled as he looked at his one time enemy. "You had caused me troubles and detentions at school."

Harry coughed. "Could you keep it down, please? Larry is sleeping."

"Yeah," Draco smirked. "Though the conversation is getting interesting here."

They looked at Larry who had fallen asleep with his head on Harry's lap.

"It was in the past," Lucius explained to nobody in particular. "But I proposed to him twice, which he refused."

"And then he proposed me." Narcissa added bitterly.

"Wait a minute." Sirius frowned. "What are you talking about? You proposed to me? When?"

"In sixth and seventh year." Lucius added in bore tone. "Not that it's important. It's in the past."

"Of course it's not." Sirius frowned. He didn't remember when Lucius ever proposed to him, but he would refuse him anyway, he was with Severus that time. '_Wait a minute, sixth and seventh year…_' Sirius gaped. "How was I to know? You asked me if I want to be a Malfoy."

Even Narcissa was amused.

Harry smiled at his husband. "Glad you did better, or I'll refuse you like Sirius did."

Draco only smiled. He did better, and Harry still refused him. '_But there was not point in reminding him, right?_' Draco thought to himself.

"You two are idiots." Narcissa chuckled.

"Me?" Sirius glared at his cousin. He didn't appreciate being laughed at. "My father would have cursed me before he killed me if I did."

"I said it wasn't important." Lucius sighed. At least his wife wasn't angry at him, and now he knew he wasn't refused because he lacked of something.

Ö

Hermione entered the house without waiting for his husband. After quickly cleaned herself, she looked for her fifteen months old baby. It was hard for her to leave his son and go to work, but they needed money and she needed working anyway.

"Do you miss me, Toby?" She cooed at him.

Tobias Weasley, a happy little baby, squealed happily when his mother touched him on his tickly spots.

"Ah, you're back." Molly smiled. "How's work?"

"Busy as usual." Hermione smiled. After they got married, she and Ron decided to stay with Ron's parents at the Burrow. "How is Toby today?"

"He's an angel." Molly smiled. "Oh, you got a mail." She pointed at the handsome owl. "But he wouldn't let me pick it." Molly shook her head. "Well, get ready for dinner, dear.

"Oh?" Hermione frowned. She handed their son to Ron before she headed to the owl, who obediently let her untied the letter. She silently looked at the familiar handwriting, and her hands were trembling when she unrolled the parchment and read it.

Ron laughed when his son was trying to reach for his nose, and his son laughed happily when he swayed him higher. When he noticed how his wife's expression had changed, Ron quickly walked to her. "What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"It's Harry." She whispered. "He invited us to his anniversary."

3 August 05, 20:07 pm

Hello, finally an updated. And I've put a note that this chapter, as usual, is not beta-ed yet, so pardon the mistakes.

I simply want to thanks those who had reviewed my story and answered a few questions.

B Madden MyOriginalIntent angelkitty77 Fefyssssss (actually I tried to post it before but had some trouble and wouldn't let me so) fudgebaby Luna PL volleypickle16 GruenerWackelpudding (well, Dave of course has to do something stupid ) Sabrith Alastar Shinigami (well, I think Sirius still love Severus too much to hex him) swampthang HecateDeMort D EDMUN Sweet-single (yup, next I'm gonna update help, and then call me mr. potter) Fiery Pheonix zeynel (wow, all I can say is, find out in future chapters hehe, I know I'm evil. Well, Severus will eventually find out about Sirius' pregnancy, but not very soon) ura-hd Lazy Snake (blush thanks) Ava (I'll update call me mr. potter after help) Kodoku Wolf (there's just a little bit of them for now) owlviennagreen denique (I'm not very good writing about Voldemort, so I have him banished) Kitty Mizu (well, the first question is already answered, I hope. And with time, Harry will see that Draco is wrothy of his love)

So, that's all, sorry if I miss someone. If you had questions and wanted fast answer, you can mail me. See ya.


	11. Chapter 7

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Note: Unbeta-ed

Chapter Seven

"What?" Ron was so surprised that he almost dropped his son.

"Something's wrong?" Molly walked back to the silent living room.

"Harry wanted us to come to his anniversary party." Hermione explained.

"Oh, dear." Molly shook her head sadly. "It's been so long. I wonder how he is now."

"Last time I heard, he's had a three year old boy." Hermione smiled.

"Are we going?" Ron frowned. Sure Malfoy treated them nicer, giving them jobs and bonus, but he didn't want to give Harry more trouble.

"Of course." Hermione frowned. "Why shouldn't we?"

"Well, of course… I mean… we're going." Ron quickly left to save himself. "Why shouldn't we?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to write the answer first." She smiled at her mother in law and left to get her quills.

Ö

"Draco…" Harry smiled when Draco looked up from some important report. He couldn't understand why, but today he wanted to have all of Draco's attention. He remembered the first few months when Draco never left his side and he felt it suffocated him. But now, especially tonight, he needed his husband.

"Yes?"

"I posted our invitation this afternoon."

"Do you get any reply?"

"They said they would come."

"Good." Draco tried to smile. "I'll talk to them about the arrangement."

Harry nodded. When Draco returned his attention to the report, he walked to him.

"Yes?" Draco tried to hide his happiness. Tonight Harry had the initiative to talk to him first. He had to concentrate on the selling report to stop him from jumping on his mate.

"Do you mind if we change side again? I'd like my old sleeping arrangement." Harry smiled unsuredly.

"Are you sure?" Draco smiled, he didn't mind changing the side of bed every night just to have Harry talking to him. "You wanted to sleep there yesterday."

"That's because, unlike my father, you are a helpless case."

"Excuse me?" Draco rolled around and stared at his spouse.

"Sirius said, your bad sleeping habit," Harry carefully arranged his sentence, "might be because you unconsciously sleep better on my side of bed."

Draco wanted to laugh. "You discuss my sleeping habit with your godfather?"

"No, we're talking about Larry and then I said that he had it from you. Sirius told me that my father had had that habit too. When they were teenagers, Sirius used to spend some time of the holidays with my father. Anyway, it stopped after they changed side of bed."

"How come?" Draco was interested. He knew that it wouldn't work because he wanted to be close to Harry, no matter which side he slept on, but he decided to humour his spouse.

Harry smiled. "Apparently, my father kept my mother picture on the drawer next to Sirius' side of bed."

Draco smiled to. He rolled to the other side, giving Harry some space to sleep. "I assure you that I keep nobody picture anywhere."

"I know." Harry smirked. "Good night, Draco." He lay on his side, with his back on Draco.

"Good night, Harry." Draco looked at Harry's back. He wanted so much to hold that body. '_But I can wait, Harry, just don't make me wait forever, though I can wait that long if I have to._'

Draco turned off the light and after make sure he slept as far from Harry, he didn't want his moody spouse demanded separated bed, he just felt into deep slumber.

Harry was awake with a start. '_Something is wrong._' He felt a little cold. '_Where is Draco?_' He switched on the table side lamp and saw that Draco was for once sleeping on his side of bed, and wasn't an inch anywhere near him.

Harry switched off the light again, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't go back to sleep. Suddenly he felt unloved, and he was surprised to know how it hurt him.

'_Maybe he had enough of me._' Harry let out a sob. '_Now I know how Sirius felt. But why? Just when I thought that I might like him, he stopped caring about me._'

Harry cried softly. Never in the five years he married to Draco did he ever cry.

"Harry?" Draco's sleepy voice called him.

Harry took several long, deep breathes before he answered his husband. "Yes?"

"Are you crying?"

"I guess."

"You guess?" Draco smiled amusedly. He lifted the lithe body and let him lay on top of him, just like the morning before. "Why are you crying?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Do you like me, Draco?"

"Of course." '_I even love you, Harry._'

"Then why are you ignoring me? You put such a distant between us." Harry pouted.

Draco chuckled; he happily hugged Harry tighter. "I took the blame."

Harry savoured the close contact between them. "Do you know how much I miss you tonight?" he just finished the last word when Draco suddenly kissed him hard.

"Not… that… kind of… miss." Harry said breathlessly after Draco finally freed him.

"No?" Now Draco was confused.

Harry pouted. "Do you really want me to say it aloud?"

"Harry…" Draco was speechless. Maybe he was still sleeping and this was only a dream.

"I'm a man, I have my needs too. I can't exactly go to Sirius and ask him to help me with my problem."

Draco eyes widened. '_Did Harry really mean it?_'

"Why do we only do it when you want it?" Harry sobbed again, this time out of frustration. Didn't Draco understand him? "Why can't we do it because I want it?"

"Because, Harry, you have to tell me when you want it." Draco gently wiped the tears away. "I can't read your mind, and I won't do such thing. You have to tell me what you want or I'll never know."

Harry pouted. "I want it now." He blushed after he finished his sentence.

Draco kissed the pouted lips. '_After five years of marriage he still can't say sex?_' Draco wanted to scream, he felt so happy he thought he might explode. His hands trembled slightly as he undressed his willing partner. His breathes hitched when he saw that Harry didn't wear undergarments. He impatiently got undress himself.

Just before he penetrated Harry, Draco looked into the green eyes. "How do I know that you want this and not just a kiss?"

Harry felt like cursing the man on top of him. '_Can't it wait_?' "I… I need you, Draco."

Draco smiled. He kissed Harry in the mouth, hard. "I need you, too, Harry."

Ö

Harry walked to his son and lightly kissed his head. "Morning, Larry."

"Morning, Mummy." Larry grinned sleepily.

"Ready for breakfast?" Harry smiled at his godfather.

"You look happy." Sirius smiled too, Harry's happy smiled was contagious. "Something good happened?"

"Oh, just a beautiful Sunday." Harry combed his son's hair. "We love Sundays, don't we, Larry?"

"Yes, Mummy." Larry agreed readily. On Sundays, Daddy always home.

"Come on, Daddy's waiting for us." Harry carried his son. He waited for Sirius and then the three of them went to the small, family dining room.

"Good morning." Draco smiled when he saw his family.

Harry flushed a little when he put his son to sit between him and Draco.

"Morning, Draco." Sirius watched their faces with new interest.

"Sleep well, Sirius?" Draco still had the wide smile on his face.

"Yes." Sirius smiled. "You look happy, too, Draco. What happened?"

"I _am_ a happy man." Draco helped himself with bacon and eggs.

Harry quietly helped his son with pancakes, poured some syrup just the way his son liked it, and cut them into small pieces. "Have your breakfast, love."

Larry nodded. He ate a few pieces before felt like feeding everybody. "Daddy…"

"Yes?"

"Aaa…" Larry pushed the pancake toward his father's mouth.

Draco was in a good mood, so he decided to indulge his on.

"Mummy, aaa…" Harry obliged, though he didn't really like the sweet syrup.

"Uncle Sirius…" Sirius grinned; he readily opened his mouth and took the offered pancake. He was happy for the three-year-old boy to have parents that love him so much.

"Daddy?" Larry bent his head.

Draco looked from behind his newspaper. "Yes?"

"Daddy…" Larry pouted.

"He wants you to feed him." Harry told him.

Draco spooned some eggs. "Do you want this?"

Larry nodded and opened his mouth. He then turned to his Mummy to get feed and then to his uncle Sirius.

"Daddy…" Larry called again when his father went back to his newspaper.

Draco sighed and put aside his newspaper. It had been his habit since he married to Harry, to read newspaper at breakfast. At first it was to avoid Harry's cold and sad eyes, but the Harry was more relax when he was hiding behind his newspaper, rather than trying to open a conversation. And now it had become his habit.

"Do you want to sit with Daddy?"

"Yes." Larry laughed happily.

Draco lifted his son and put him onto his lap. He smiled at Harry when he moved their son's breakfast closer to him.

Harry smiled a little when his eyes met his husband's eyes.

Sirius watched fondly at Draco and Larry as they fed each other. "He adores Draco."

"Yes." Harry agreed.

"He's a good father." Sirius wondered if Severus would be a good father if he were given the chance.

"You would be a good one, Sirius." Harry smiled.

Draco handed his son his glass of juice and took his cup of coffee himself. "Cheers." He said seriously at Larry.

"Chees, Daddy." Larry carefully drank his juice.

Draco waited patiently until Larry finished, then he wipe his face.

After breakfast they spent the peaceful morning in the leaving room. It was a bit cold so Draco had the fireplace lit. Larry sat with Sirius, reading one of his favourite book. Harry was standing facing the wall, thinking of the decoration for his upcoming party, with Draco's help.

"Draco…" Harry said in low voice.

"Yes?" Draco answered in the same secretive voice.

"You are standing too close." Harry whispered.

"Really?" Draco was indeed standing right behind Harry with nothing but their clothes separated them, so he moved back an inch or two. "Why are we whispering?"

Harry blushed. "I don't know."

Draco smiled widened. "What do you say if I said that I need you?"

Harry looked down at his hands. "I… I can't, not today."

Draco frowned. "I didn't hurt you, didn't I?"

Harry blushed. "No, you didn't, but it will hurt if you need me today." Harry said the last sentence in low voice. He glanced back at his husband. "How about tomorrow?"

Draco smiled naughtily. "I can wait till tomorrow."

Sirius smiled as he listened to the couple whispering, not that he could hear clearly, but it was a lovely scene. They looked like a newly wed to him.

Larry looked up when Sirius stopped reading, he also looked at his parents and suddenly he went down from Sirius' lap and walked to his parents.

"Daddy…" Larry called, accusation in his childish voice.

Draco turned around and looked at his son.

Larry ran to his Mummy. "Mummy…"

Sirius laughed. "Little Larry is jealous, huh?"

Larry hugged his mother's neck tightly. "Mummy… mummy…"

"Yes, Larry?" Harry kissed his son's cheek.

"Mummy play with Larry."

"Larry like Mummy a lot?" Draco asked his son.

Larry nodded. "Larry like mummy, a lot."

"How about Daddy?"

Larry bent his head, as if thinking about it. "Larry like Daddy, too."

"Really?" Draco pretended as if he didn't believe it.

"Yes." Larry smiled widely. "And uncle Sirius, too."

"Thank you." Sirius smiled.

"And grandma, and grandpa, and uncle Severus."

Sirius smile faltered.

"And Ms. Pinxter and Mrs. Zynch and many many."

Harry laughed as he walked to where Sirius was sitting, with Draco right behind him. "Those are everyone that he knows."

"Larry like everybody, right?" Sirius tried to push back any thought of his ex lover.

Larry thought for a moment before he pouted. "Larry don't like uncle Dave and many, many people." He remembered the strangers that came when he was up for night cake.

Draco shook his head. He ruffled his son's hair. "Larry wants to play with mummy, huh?" He turned to his adult companions. "Excuse me then, I'll go finish some job."

Larry looked at his father and yelled again. "Daddy, Daddy too. Larry want to play with Daddy too, and Mummy and uncle Sirius."

"Larry." Harry mildly scolded his son.

"Daddy too, Mummy, Daddy play too."

Draco reached for his son and swayed him on to his shoulder. "Fine, let's play together."

Larry laughed. "Yay, Daddy play too, Daddy play."

Sirius and Harry followed the pair to Larry's playroom.

"Do you want to spend the day with Draco only?" Sirius whispered.

"What? I…" Harry smiled slightly. "I don't know."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, considered this as an early anniversary present, or late… whatever."

Harry was puzzled but he only watched his godfather as he walked to Draco and Larry.

"Larry…" Sirius talked in a whispering tone, though it was no use since Draco could hear him. "Let's talk secret."

Larry grinned. He loved secret. He allowed Sirius to carry him. "What secret, uncle Sirius?"

"Let's make cookie for your Daddy and Mummy. But it's a surprise." Sirius lowered his tone. "Daddy has to play with Mummy."

"Daddy play with Mummy?" Larry widened his eyes. Mummy only played with him before, never with Daddy. Larry looked at his Daddy with pity eyes.

"Larry play with uncle Sirius, okay?"

"Okay." Larry nodded. He walked to his parents. "Daddy play with Mummy."

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "And Larry?" Sometimes he just couldn't understand his son's way of thinking.

"Larry plays with uncle Sirius." Larry smiled.

"Are you sure?" Draco smiled.

"Of course we are sure." Sirius grinned. "You should take Harry out, buy him beautiful things, and buy us some cute things, right Larry?" He acknowledged Draco's thankful nods with grinning face.

Larry nodded. But when his parents turned to leave, he called them again. "Don't go too long."

Harry hugged his son. "Mummy will buy Larry new books."

Larry nodded, he sadly watched his parents left.

Sirius carried the little boy. "Larry, Larry wants to make cookies now, or after lunch?"

"Now."

"Okay." Sirius smiled. "We'll make a lot."

"Yeah." Larry agreed. "A lot."

Ö

"This is our first date." Draco smiled.

Harry looked at his husband and nodded. "Sirius' present."

"Then we should thank him." Draco held Harry's hand.

"Wait." Harry tried to stop him.

"Are you worried about Larry?"

"No, I trust Sirius." Harry lifted his hands. "I need to get change."

"You're perfect, Harry, you always are." Draco smiled assuredly. "Come on."

Harry looked at his black silk suit, he did always dress carefully, decided that Draco was right and he let him pulled him out.

The happy couples walked silently, unaware of a pair of blue eyes were watching them with jealousy and fury.

Ö

They first went to buy Larry's book. And then Draco decided that Harry needed new robes for their upcoming party. They spent long time upon decided which one would look nicer, but in the end Draco just bought all the robes Harry tried, saying that Harry could decide at home. Harry only shrugged his shoulder. Draco had money anyway.

"What about you?"

"You can choose anything, and I'll wear it."

Harry nodded. It wasn't the first time he bought robe for Draco, but this time was different, because he cared if Draco liked it or not, or if Draco looked good in it. He preferred the not so formal dark blue robe.

"It's good." Draco said as he signalled the shopkeeper to add the robe on their shopping list.

"No, it's not." Harry said coldly.

Draco lifted an eyebrow.

"You haven't even try it on, how could you know if it's good?"

"Because you choose it." Draco smiled. "Do you want me to put a show for you?"

Harry turned away. "I want to buy rob for Sirius and Larry, too."

"Of course."

"Ah." Harry went to the children section and saw a cute baby panda doll. "Draco…" He showed him the doll. "Doesn't this remind you of Larry?"

"Yeah, cut panda." Draco agreed, though he really didn't see the resemblance between the two. Draco caught the sight of the latest baby's robe. '_Though it won't be latest when Sirius' baby have it._' Draco smiled. "Harry, do you want to buy this for Sirius' baby?"

Harry looked at the baby set clothes and then at his husband. "It's beautiful, Draco." Harry felt his heart so warm. He must be the luckiest person in the whole world to have such a loving and caring husband. "Sirius must love it."

Ö

"Yes, Larry. You do it right." Sirius smiled encouragingly. "This one is wonderful."

"It's for Mummy." Larry grinned, his little hands were making bear's head cookie. "Then I'll make one for Daddy, and for you too, Uncle Sirius. I'll make one for you too."

Sirius smiled. "Thank you, Larry. Then I'll make many for you, Larry, because you're the best little boy."

Larry laughed happily. "You're the best uncle too, Uncle Sirius."

When the cookies were ready for baking, Larry didn't want to leave the oven. It took a few minutes to convince him that the cookie would still be there when they came back after lunch.

"Can you smell it?" Sirius asked Larry as they watched Mrs. Zynch helped them took the cookies out from the oven.

"Yes, uncle Sirius. Do you think Mummy and Daddy will be back soon?"

"They'll be back before dinner." Sirius added in a lower tone. "I think."

They put the cookies on the beautiful plate they choose before. "Let's put this on your room, Larry. We can wait them there."

"Okay." Larry nodded.

The two of them had made so many that the big plate was full, so Sirius, with Larry's permission, gave the rest of the cookies for the maids and Ms. Spinxter.

"You can have one if you want to, Larry." Sirius said since the little boy kept eyeing the plate.

Larry shook his head. "I'll wait for Mummy and Daddy."

"Let's take a nap, Larry." Sirius spread the thick blanket in front of the lit fireplace. The room was warm and comfortable, so much different from Severus' place.

"But I'm not sleepy, Uncle Sirius."

"But I am sleep, Larry." And Sirius wasn't lying. He did need to take a nap.

"Okay." Larry finally left his little desk where they secured the cookies.

"Is it nice?" Sirius smiled after the little boy lay beside him, but he got no response. Larry's sleeping face was so peaceful. He envied him of that. Sirius laid back and soon he too fell asleep.

Ö

"Are you thirsty?"

"A little bit."

"I'll get you some juice." Draco stirred Harry to an exclusive bar. "Wait for me here."

"Okay." Harry looked at their shopping bags. He smiled to himself. '_I've never imagined that I would one day enjoy shopping, and have the almighty Draco Malfoy to carry the shopping bags for me_.' He looked up when the seat next to him was moved and someone sat down.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen my whole life."

"I'm a man." Harry said dryly.

"Then you can be my boyfriend." The teenage, probably of 18 years old, with brown hair and charming face was smiling at him.

Harry frowned. "I don't know you, beside, I'm older than you."

"I don't care."

"I have a son." Harry was getting more impatient. Though he didn't feel any threat coming from him, he still didn't like the boy.

"So? I'm rich, you don't have to worry about money."

Harry smirked; he saw Draco was coming closer. "I have a husband."

"It's… what!"

"You heard him." Draco wanted to hex the boy.

The boy turned his head to look at the newcomer. "Do you know him?"

"Yes." Harry smiled at Draco. "He's my husband."

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said coldly.

"Lucas Knight." The boy said his name in the same arrogant manner, and he didn't even bother to stand up.

"Get lost." Draco put the glass down slowly, despite his anger.

"What's your name?" The boy absolutely ignored Draco.

"Leave, Mr. Knight." Harry told him. "Before my husband hex you."

Lucas stood up. "Well, see you around, Mrs. Malfoy. Next time, make sure your husband didn't come with you, and I'll bring you flowers." He winked and left without waiting for a reply.

"He's a kid." Harry offered him some comfort.

"This is why I want you to have bodyguards." Draco growled.

Harry smiled. "I won't need them when you're around."

"You're right." Draco grinned. "Come on, have your drink and then we'll go home. Larry must be missing you right now."

Being reminded of their son, Harry quickly finished up his drink. He missed his son, too.

When they returned to their home, Harry had the shopping bags put in their room; except for the books and baby panda doll they bought for Larry, and Sirius' presents.

"Do you think we've been out very long?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No." In fact, in his opinion, they were back too soon.

Draco opened the door to Larry's room and let Harry in first. They stopped when they saw the lovely sight. "Draco…" Harry whispered. "Camera, please."

They only took two pictures before their photo's objects stirred and woke up.

"Mummy…" Larry cried happily. "Mummy, I miss you."

Harry laughed. "Oh, I miss you, too, Larry. Oh, my baby." He took his son in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Did you rest well?" Draco asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded. "They look like they haven't met for years."

"Well, Harry hardly left Larry alone. Actually, Harry hardly goes out." Draco smiled regretfully.

Sirius didn't know what to say, he used to blame Draco for that. He looked at the panda Harry put next to him when he carried Larry. "What's this?"

"Oh," Harry grinned. "That's for Larry."

"Cute." Sirius nodded. "And what's for me?"

"Of course we didn't forget about you." Draco pointed the many shopping bags. "That's all yours."

"You must be kidding." Sirius shook his head. "The shopkeeper must be very happy."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, but then he shrugged his shoulder. He put Larry on his laps and told Sirius about the incident in the café.

Sirius chuckled. "You should be careful, Draco."

"I am." Draco was still mad at the boy, but he smiled when he looked at the smiling Harry. Today was like a dream come true for him. Harry talked to him more often that the five years of their marriage combined. He just hoped that things wouldn't change after Harry met his friends.

"So, what are you doing beside napping?" Harry asked his son.

"We made cookies, Mummy." Larry grinned proudly.

"Oh, really." Harry kissed his son's nose.

"Yeah." Larry giggled.

"Can I have it now? Can I? Can I?" Harry tickled his son, making Larry laughed louder.

"Yes, Mummy." Larry laughed happily. He really was happier when his Mummy was with him. He really was afraid that his Mummy would leave very long and forget about him.

Draco looked at the plateful cookies and grinned. He reached for the plate and pretended to hide it. "I saw it first, it's mine."

"NOOO, Daddy." Larry looked horrified. "It's for Mummy and Larry and Uncle Sirius, too."

Under three pair of criticising eyes, Draco managed to look ashamed of himself and handed the plate back.

"Daddy can eat, too." Larry nodded satisfiedly.

"Thank you." Draco winked at his adult companion. '_Yes, today must be a dream._'

Ö

Severus found himself staring at Sirius' key again. He had been obsessed with it lately. He wanted to throw away all of Sirius' stuff but found them already stacked neatly in the room next to his. He must be drunk when he did that.

Severus looked for something to drink but only found empty bottles. "Damn." He angrily smashed the bottles.

He shouldn't left Hogwarts. At least that way he would still be able to talk to Remus. The day after Sirius left, they hadn't really talked. Remus came to him a day before he went to Hogwarts to return Sirius' vault key and all of Sirius' stuff that he gave him or bought using his money.

"_You have to find him, Snape. He loves you. You have to find him before you really lost him." Remus said for the last time before he left._

"Yeah, right. He left me, bastard. And you left me too."

And for the first time in his life, Severus admitted that he was lonely. He just couldn't tell whether it was Sirius leaving him or Remus leaving him that made him felt so lonely.

24 December 05, 18:48 pm


	12. Chapter 8

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Note: Unbeta-ed

Chapter Eight

"How do I look?" Harry stood before the mirror, hands worrying his long hair. He had his hair bind neatly on his right side, strategically hiding the mark Draco put on him the previous night.

"Perfect as ever, Harry." Draco patiently answered for the fifth time in the last hour. He knew that Harry was rather nervous upon seeing his friends after five years.

"Are you sure?" Harry looked at Draco's through the mirror. He had stopped worried over what his friends might think about him, he just didn't want Draco looked bad because his friends think that Draco hadn't taken good care of him.

"You're beautiful, Harry."

Harry smiled. "You're too, Draco."

Draco lifted one eyebrow. He _knew_ that was _handsome_, not beautiful.

"If you're not even half as good looking as you are, and Larry looks so much like you, I might hex you at least twice a day."

"I know you must like me for something." Draco whispered lowly. He then took Harry in his arms and kissed him hard.

The last few days, Harry had really changed, more than he dared himself to dream, especially when they were alone. He didn't shy away from Draco' advance, sexual nor platonic, sometime Harry even started it first.

"Come on, Harry." Draco gently took Harry's hand and led him to leave the bedroom. "You really look gorgeous, and if we didn't leave this room right now, I might jump on you."

Harry blushed. His thought wandered back to their last night love session. Draco had been wild, saying that he thought it over and over again, and decided that it was the right time to have another baby. Harry tried to slow his breath; it just wouldn't do if he showed up with an erection.

When they arrived at the living room, the room had been decorated perfectly, just as Harry wanted. And there were food enough to feed twice their number, just in case everybody was hungry.

"Mummy." Larry grinned when his parents finally showed up. He wanted to go to his mummy's room, but uncle Sirius said they should wait in the living room, because it would not be polite to let their guests waited for them. But he saw no guests other then his grandparents.

Harry smiled. He walked to where Sirius was sitting along with his in-laws. He slowly inspected his son. "You look so handsome." Harry laughed, his hands fixing some invisible wrinkle.

"Uncle Sirius helped me dress." Larry smiled happily.

Harry looked at his godfather and pleased to see that he was dressed in the new robe he bought for him. It fit him nicely, though he might not be able to wear it in the next two months.

"You look good, Sirius." Draco smiled.

"I've told him that." Lucius avoided his wife glare.

"But a little pale, I think." Harry frowned.

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm just a little tired." Sirius tried to smile. His morning sickness finally kicked in, and he felt like throwing up whenever he thought about food. And right now, he could see mountainous food in the corner table which he was trying hard to ignore.

Narcissa studied her cousin silently. There was something suspicious about him, not that her cousin was normal to her. Falling in love with Severus Snape was a proof that he wasn't normal, because Severus Snape wasn't type that you would fall in love with. The most important thing to Severus was his Potions, and you would end up broken hearted, because you were only the second or third or who knew how important you were to him.

Narcissa was still thinking what made her loudmouth cousin turned into this calm and silent person, someone that she might even like, when their guests arrived. _Harry's_ guest, she mentally corrected herself.

Ö

"Come on, Ron, we'll be late." Hermione was impatiently waiting for her husband. "You heard him when he said exactly what time the portkey will be activated."

"A second, I'm looking for Harry's present." Ron's voice was heard from somewhere upstairs.

"I have it with me already." Hermione shook her head. She knew that Ron was a bit nervous upon meeting their friend again.

"What about Toby?"

"Mom and Dad took him to Diagon Alley to have dinner with Fred and George, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ron scratched his head. "What should we call him, Harry or Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione just grabbed her husband, in time when the portkey was activated.

"Woah, wait, 'Mione, you haven't answered me."

"Answered what?" Draco's voiced surprised him that Ron almost fell.

"What should I call you." Ron mumbled unintelligently.

"Draco, of course." Draco smirked. "You two are my guests tonight."

Somehow Draco's pleasant attitude gave them a fright, seeing him being polite with them was disturbing enough but being friendly, that was frightening.

"Ron?" Harry slowly approached his friends; he smiled hesitantly when his friends didn't seem to recognize him.

"Harry?" Ron gaped. He then walked to his friend and hugged him, like he used to when they were still at school, not aware of Draco's possessive, anger look.

"Yes…" Harry was breathless. This was the Ron he knew.

"Man, you're so beautiful, I thought I was hallucinating."

Hermione politely gave their present to Draco, smacked his husband and in turned hugged Harry.

"It's nice to see you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "You haven't changed, 'Mione."

"Do you mean bright as always?" Hermione also smiled.

"I started to question that when I heard you married to Ron."

"Hey." Ron protested indignantly.

Draco looked how Harry loosed up. It was like they were back to their school year, whenever Harry was with his friends, he would ignore Draco. Draco tried to smile when he caught his mother looked at him with concerned.

"Mummy?" Larry shyly grabbed his mother's robe to catch his attention. Apparently he didn't want to be ignored.

Ron looked at the little boy and lifted him. "Well, he looks so much like his father."

Larry looked at the new man with interest. "Are you my mummy's friend?"

"Larry." Harry gently warned his son.

Larry pouted a little; he didn't like his mummy to scold him, especially in front of a stranger. "Hello, my name is Lawrence Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

"How old are you?" Ron held the little boy higher.

"Ron." Hermione warned his husband.

At first Ron just looked at her, didn't understand what was expected of him. He looked at the little boy again. "Eh, my name is Ronald Weasley, nice to meet you too."

"There, you two can shake hands now." Draco joined them. This was _his_ house, Harry was _his_ spouse, he had every right not to be ignored.

"Daddy." Larry lifted his hands, wanted his daddy to carry him. Even though his mummy seemed to like these persons, to him they were like those many people that came to his house.

"Let's have dinner first, Harry, they must have been starved."

"Oh, yes." Harry took Larry from his husband and went to his godfather. He had noticed that Sirius hadn't had proper meal since yesterday, so he had to make sure that he would eat now.

"He's changed." Ron said silently.

"Of course, Ron." Hermione shook her head. "We're all must have changed somehow. That means we're mature."

"Come on." Draco had decided to be a perfect host tonight, especially since Harry had left them. "I'll let you meet my parents and Sirius."

"Sirius is here, too?" Ron's eyes followed Harry who was talking to someone that looked so much like Sirius Black.

"He's staying with us for a few days."

The dinner was planned as a standing party, but Sirius chose to sit back after he piled his plate with foods that he thought he could eat without throwing up. Harry, having to feed Larry as well, decided to join his godfather, followed by Hermione.

Ron planned to stick with his wife and friend all night, but changed his mind after he sat for five minutes. He went back to the long table and decided to spend the night eating. He was surprised when Draco joined him.

"You're not joining them?" Draco didn't even hide the mocking tone.

Ron crinkled his nose. "They're talking about baby and children education. I wonder how Sirius could stand it."

Draco only smiled. Sirius lacked of self esteem, no matter how many times you told him that he was doing right and he would be a wonderful parent, he couldn't help worrying about it. So of course, he wouldn't pass two young mothers' talking about child care.

They ate in silent, with no one throwing insult at the other. Draco thought it might be because he was the boss, and the other was only afraid to be jobless if he was as much as made him irritated. But he was proved again why Gryffindor was the brave ones.

"Look, Malfoy, I know what you did to make Harry agree to marry to you, and you employ me and Hermione not because you are a good man or because you like us. And I don't care if what I said make me and my family thrown on the road with no job and no money." Ron glared at his boss. "But if you made him cry, I will hunt you down and kill you."

'_Well, well, there was a reason why I like him_.' Draco smirked. '_A little_.' Draco frowned. "I thought tonight I'm Draco."

Ron snorted. "You know as much as I know, we will always be Malfoy and Weasley, even if Harry gives you a dozen of children."

Draco smiled; he loved to have a dozen of children with Harry. '_But he's right; they would always be Malfoy and Weasley_.'

"Be polite, Weasley, ask my mother to dance."

At first Draco thought that he would refuse him, but to his surprised the other man only mumbled, "I can't dance," and went to ask his mother to dance.

Ö

"What are you doing?" Narcissa wanted to smack his husband like he saw Harry's friend did to her husband. It might be relieving some stress.

"What?" True that Lucius had gotten over of his love for Sirius, but he couldn't just stop thinking how it would be if he had done things differently.

"Go ask him to dance." Narcissa lifted her head. "I can see how much you want to dance with him. I know you better that you know yourself."

'_Witches are scary._' Lucius thought. "Of course I would, after he's finished his meal."

"You're getting old, Lucius." Narcissa smirked.

"Ehm."

They both turned when Ron Weasley approached them.

"Would you dance with me, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley."

"You can call me Ron, Ma'am." Ron blushed a little. Narcissa Malfoy was old enough to be his mother, but the older woman was still beautiful, though a bit cold.

"Then it be Narcissa to you." Narcissa smiled. '_Well, there's nothing wrong to be nice to Harry's friends_.' "You've been friend with our Harry since school, I believe."

"Yes, Ma'am. The three of us, we've been friends since our first day of school."

"But you're not quite in friendly state with Draco."

"Not in the least. But we're cool now. He's not too bad a boss." Ron thought for a while. "What he'd done to get Harry to marry him wasn't right."

Narcissa nodded, she loved her son but she was blind to his faults.

"But…"

"But?"

"But…" Ron looked at where Harry was sitting with his wife, holding his son with smile on his face. "But Harry is happy, so I can't say that I have something to object."

"You are a nice man, Ron." Narcissa smiled at the young man. "I hope you could be friend with our Draco, too."

"I can't promise that, Ma'am." Ron grinned. "Your son isn't exactly an easy person to be friend with. He only seem docile to Harry."

Narcissa laughed. "I couldn't agree more with you."

Draco who also heard Ron's words, felt like he finally forgiven, for taking his love away from them. '_Maybe let them came here wasn't a mistake_.' Draco thought. '_At least, until now, they don't show any sign that they want to kidnap Harry_.'

Ö

Lucius frowned. He saw how his wife was smiling and laughing, as if taunting him that she could and would have fun tonight, while he could only sit and be miserable because he didn't even have the gut to ask Sirius to dance.

Lucius glared at his laughing wife. "I'll show you who would laugh and have fun tonight."

Before he would lost his nerve, Lucius walked to where Sirius sat and asked him to dance.

Sirius was shocked. He thought that Lucius was only making fun of him and that he would laugh at him when he took his hand, but Harry said he had to dance and have fun tonight.

So there he was, in the dance floor, in Lucius' arms, letting him to lead. He felt awkward that he forgot his steps and stepped onto Lucius' foot once or twice.

"I'm sorry."

"That's fine." Lucius smiled. "I'm a strong man, it's nothing. You can step on me as many times as you like."

Sirius smiled too, somehow Lucius had made him relaxed and he could dance better. "You're nice, Lucius."

"Me?" Lucius lifted his eyebrow.

"At least, you're nicer than I thought you are."

"You must wish that you knew me long ago." Lucius showed his perfect teeth again. "Too bad, you only be friend with that Potter."

"That's because Jamie was much nicer than you." Sirius laughed. He could accept that what he thought about his cousin and his cousin's husband until a few days ago was wrong. It made him felt better to know that there were some more people that were nice to him, and care about him.

"I can be nice, if you give me that chance."

"Too bad, Lucius, it's not like I don't trust you or don't want to give you the chance, but I want to keep this peace relationship with Narcissa."

Ö

"Something's wrong, Harry?" Draco whispered gently.

"No." Harry smiled, somehow Draco knew when he was sad or just being shy, but this time, his sadness would only make his husband sad too.

"Tell me, Harry."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, and he could read the worry in the grey eyes. "Hermione, she just showed me pictures of them with their baby."

"So? We have our own baby."

Harry smiled. "I'm sorry, Draco, if I hadn't been stubborn, we could live these past years happily."

"I'm happy." Draco frowned, something was definitely wrong.

"But we don't have the pictures of the three of us, you, me and Larry."

Draco smiled. He held Harry tightly that they only moved slightly harmonized with the music but didn't actually changed place.

"We have them, Harry. When Larry was born, and every time on his birthday."

"Really?" Harry pulled back a little to look into his husband's eyes, making sure that Draco wasn't lying at him.

"Yes. I have them in my study room."

"You never told me." Harry pouted. "I want to see them too."

"Later, love. Later." Draco whispered lowly, like he was making a sensual promise.

Harry put his head back onto Draco's shoulder. He wasn't used to Draco's endearment and it made him blushing.

When Draco went to ask Harry to dance, Hermione offered herself to watch over Larry. She and Larry had each a big piece of strawberry cakes. But so long to keep him entertain, after he had finished his cake, Larry looked for his mother and wouldn't be pacify with a promise of ice cream.

"Mummy said I can only have cake or ice cream, not both." Larry pouted.

"But today is a special day, you can have both." Hermione smiled, silently asked for Harry forgiveness to ruin his son's obedient manner.

"No, I'm full." Now Larry was angry, no one had said no to him before. If he wanted his mummy, he would have his mummy. "I want mummy."

Larry ran and left his mother's friend turned to nanny.

"Mummy…" Larry caught his mother's leg.

"Sorry." Hermione grimaced. "It seems like he wants his mummy badly."

"And even ice cream couldn't change his mind." Draco also had the pain expression on his usually cold face when he wasn't with his family.

"Sort of." Hermione smiled when she looked at Harry and his son.

"Do you want to dance with mummy?" Harry reached for his son and carried him in his arms.

"Yes, mummy, dance." Larry smiled angelically at him.

Draco sighed in defeat. He conjured a stage so that Larry could dance with his mummy and asked Hermione to dance instead.

"You're a good father, Draco." Hermione smiled nicely, not that cold I-know-you're-my-boss-so-I-only-be-polite-to-you smile.

"I have my years of practice." Draco smiled back.

They didn't talk much during the dance and moved rather automatically, with their attention on Harry and his son.

"Turn, Mummy." Larry laughed.

"Like this?" Harry held his son's hand firmly above their heads while he turned slowly, making sure that his son wouldn't fall because of sudden movement.

"My turn." Larry said happily.

In Larry's opinion, dancing was just moving with the music on, while each took their turn to turn around. So, in a matter of minutes, both were tired with heads spinning.

"Larry, Mummy's tired. Let's have some juice, okay?"

"Yes, Mummy." Larry tightly held his mother, thinking that dancing was really tiring.

"Do you want to make some turn too?" Lucius asked his dance partner.

"Only if you want me to puke at you." Sirius glared. "Look, Lucius, it's not like I don't like dancing with you or something, but don't you think you should at least dance with your wife once?"

"Hmm, you're right." Lucius wanted to brag at his wife that he had asked Sirius to dance, and they too had fun.

Draco and Hermione danced for a short while until Ron came to get his wife back. So Draco returned to where Harry was sitting with Larry lying by his side and Sirius by his other side.

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Draco was concerned when the older man look tired.

"But I have fun." Sirius smiled.

Draco lifted Larry and put his son on his lap, while his other hand hugging his spouse. They silently watched the two pairs dancing. To him it was bliss.

"It's time for your bedtime, Larry."

When he didn't get any response, Harry turned to look at his son, only to find him fall asleep.

"Oh, no, he hasn't brushed his teeth."

"It's okay for one night, Harry." Hermione grinned.

"I guess it's time for us to leave." Ron nodded at his friend and his family. He looked at Sirius, and decided to speak his mind. "Sirius, Hermione said that you're leaving this country in a few days, but you don't know where you want to go to."

"Yes." Sirius forced himself to smile.

"Well, my brother, Bill, just moved to Greece, and he's looking for a roommate. I heard it was beautiful there."

"I'll think about it."

It was quiet after the Weasleys left. When his in-laws were leaving, it surprised Harry, and Sirius too, that it was Narcissa who offered Sirius to stay with them.

"Thank you." Sirius smiled hesitantly, "But I'm not staying in a place where he could find me."

Ö

The house was really silent now after they put Larry on to his bed in his sleeping attire, since Sirius would be too tired to change his pyjamas.

Harry quietly said his good night to his godfather and soon he was walking hand in hand with Draco. At first he thought Draco was taking him back to their room, but Draco was taking him to his study room.

"Draco?"

"I thought you said you want to see those pictures."

"Yes." He allowed Draco to pull him onto his laps and watched in silent anticipation as Draco pulled the drawer of his desk and took out a stack of photograph.

Harry wondered why he never realised that Draco had taken those pictures.

"I have invincible camera." Draco explained. "I thought you would hate it if I took our pictures, as if we are a normal family."

Harry looked at those pictures. The ones that only had him and Draco always showed him in expressionless face, no smiles, and frowns, as if he was a lifeless statue. When they had Larry, Harry's eyes would always on his son, his smiles would always for his son, he would ignore Draco as if he wasn't there.

Harry turned around and hugged his husband. "I'm sorry, Draco. I made you sad. I'm sorry."

"No, Harry, I'm happy now. You're willing to stay by my side, I thought that was enough, I'm happy now that you're willing to let me love you. I'm happy now." Draco gently caress Harry's back. "Thank you for staying with me, thank you for giving me Larry."

"But you must be sad when you look at those pictures." Harry whispered.

"We can have new ones, Harry." Draco smiled. "We can have many happy pictures from now on."

Harry cupped Draco's cheek. "I'll give you another baby soon, Draco, I promised."

That night, for the first time, one of Draco's secret fantasies was fulfilled. Harry asked him to take him right there right then. He would never worked on his table and felt the same again.

Ö

"Is he here?" Remus realised that he almost beg but he didn't care. Two weeks after the school started, he still hadn't heard from Sirius, and it made him worried enough to look for Severus and demanded him to take him to Harry's place. The only place Sirius could be staying. He was angry that the other man had done nothing.

"He was here." Harry looked at his godfather's friend. He didn't know why Draco allowed them to come, not that he hated them. It had been a long time since he last saw Remus, and meeting him again under this circumstance made him felt uncomfortable.

"Was?" Remus repeated stupidly.

"He left yesterday." Draco said coolly, he put his hand around Harry's shoulder and gave him a squeeze to support him.

"I care about you, Remus." Harry said softly, couldn't bear the sadness in the older man's eyes. "But I love my godfather. I don't want to see him sad again. He has left this country to start a new life, and I prefer if you don't see him until he wish to see you again."

"Why?" Severus demanded. Last week Lucius had come to him and show him Sirius' pictures, mostly with Larry and Harry. He was shocked when he realised just how much he wanted the man that had been his for the last four years. But his pride stopped him, and now he only had himself to be blame.

"To forget about you. Both of you." Harry told him uncomfortably.

"So, he didn't forgive me." Remus leaned back to his chair, dejectedly.

"Just give him some times." Harry smiled sadly. "He said he understand the attraction you feel for each other. It just not right for him to stand between you."

"No, it was me." Remus ran his hands thought his hair. "He loves you." He turned to Severus. "He was happy when he with you."

"But I want you." Severus said in a matter-of-fact tone, that didn't betray his worry over the animagus' disappearance.

"Uncle Severus?" Larry had just finished his breakfast and come to join his parents. He ran to the older man. "Uncle Sirius has gone, can you take him back. I miss him already."

Severus didn't know what to say. For a moment he considered hexed himself so he could forget about all of this, or better found Sirius and cursed him for making him going through this mental conflict.

"Larry." Harry gently reached for his son and put him on his lap. "Mummy had explained to you why uncle Sirius has to leave, right."

"Because someone is lonely and he needs uncle Sirius to stay with him?"

"Yes." Harry hugged his son, unaware what Larry's word had affected his guests.

It was difficult enough to ask Sirius to stay with Bill, since he didn't want to force his himself at someone kindness. It was until Bill agreed to take some monthly money, which he didn't need it since his accommodation was paid by his boss, Sirius agreed to come and stay with him.

It was another matter to ask Sirius to take Harry's vault key. He even had to force his godfather. He wouldn't let Sirius worked in his delicate state, not that he didn't believe he couldn't do it.

"_But it was my father's money, Sirius, not Draco's." Harry insisted._

"_Still I won't take it, Harry." Sirius shook his head. "You've done a lot for me, I want to take care of myself, I'm an adult too."_

"_What my father would say if you refused his money, Sirius?"_

_Sirius chuckled. "He would get angry, of course."_

"_So? Go and spend his money, Sirius. He would be happy if you just did that." Harry grinned._

His son had been sad when Sirius decided to leave and stay with Bill Weasley. They spent the night before Sirius' leaving having small party, just the four of them.

"He's found someone?" Remus said heartbrokenly.

"He really hopes that you two would be happy." Harry smiled a little. "He said he'll try to forgive you, but he couldn't see you now. You should try to forget him, Remus. You too must go on."

"Do you miss him too, Mister?" Larry looked at Remus. "Don't worry, Uncle Sirius promise to come to my fourth birthday." Larry grinned. "You can come too."

Harry and Draco said nothing as their son so freely invited someone he didn't know to come for his birthday.

"When is his birthday?" Remus' eyes filled with hope for a chance to see the love of his life again.

"It's another seven months." Severus gritted his teeth.

23 March 06, 16:25 pm


	13. Chapter 9

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Note: Unbeta-ed.

Chapter Nine

"Mummy?" Larry spoke sleepily.

"Yes?" Harry had been carrying his son, with his head on his shoulder, humming lullabies, and rocking slowly for almost two hours. His hands were so tired, but Larry still refused to be put on to his bed.

"I miss Uncle Sirius."

Harry smiled. "Me too, Larry."

Larry looked at his mother's eyes. "Does Uncle Sirius miss us too?"

"Of course he misses us. He loves us."

Larry put his head back on his mother's shoulder, apparently satisfy with the explanation. "Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you, please?"

Harry sighed. Larry had refused to sleep alone since Sirius left, and he and Draco had agreed that this should change, but he didn't have the heart to refuse his son's plea. So when he returned to his and Draco's room with half sleeping Larry, he could only smile apologically at his husband.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry whispered as he gently tucked his son in.

Draco only nodded. His baby project was way behind schedule now, but he said nothing about it, afraid that Harry would change his mind seeing how one child took so much energy and attention.

"Maybe we should ask Sirius to stay with us." Draco sighed. He looked at Harry's tired face and he felt guilty. When Harry sat in front of his mirror, Draco stood behind him and gently massaged his shoulder.

"Better?"

"Thank you." Harry smiled gratefully. He reached for Draco's hand and squeezed lightly. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Draco bent down and kissed Harry's head. "I'm the lucky one, Harry."

He should do something, Draco told himself. No matter how much he loved his son, he could let him ruin his sex life.

Ö

"Sirius?" Bill Weasley waved his hand in front of the older man, and since he didn't get any reaction, he gently touched his hand. "Sirius."

"Yes?" Sirius was surprised that he almost dropped his cup.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"No… it's my mistake. I shouldn't space out."

Bill only smiled. He didn't know what Sirius had gone through, since he refused to talk about it. He only said that he needed to get away to cope with his emotion, and he did want to push him. He was glad to have him as company. Living alone, especially when you were used to with large number family, was simply lonely.

"You should eat more."

Sirius squirmed. '_What is wrong with me that make they feel they have to baby me? Not to mention that they are younger than me._'

Noticing Sirius' uneasiness, Bill decided that it was time to go to work. "Well, I have to go early now, but would you mind preparing the dinner?" Bill grinned. "I'm a hazard in the kitchen."

"I will." Sirius smiled. He wasn't actually a master in the cooking area, but Harry and Larry had built his self-esteem, and made him realise that he might be good at cooking. Beside, Bill never complain about his cooking skill.

Bill was a nice guy, and this past week proofed that living with him wasn't difficult at all. He made him felt useful and needed. Those feelings was alien to him, but weren't unpleasant at all.

Sirius thought that he could actually go on with his life. He just didn't understand why he couldn't give up his past. Many times he would find himself thinking about Severus, if he were with Remus now, or if he was looking for him.

"It might be because of this baby." Sirius gently rubbed his stomach.

Ö

When Bill went home that evening, he was worried to find the room was dark. '_Has Sirius left_?'

Bill could sometime see the pain lingering in Sirius' eyes. Somehow Sirius had awake the feeling of protectiveness in him. He wanted so much to erase that pain, but he found himself powerless. How he hated himself for being helpless.

Slowly Bill went to the living room, and he couldn't tell how relieve he felt went he saw the sleeping figure on the sofa.

He unconsciously held his breath upon seeing the beauty scene in front of him. Slowly he reached out his hand, wanted to touch the peaceful face. He frowned when his eyes caught the remnant of tears.

Bill was surprised when the eyes opened and the blue orbs were watching him, but he didn't pull his hand back.

"Why are you crying, Sirius? Are you that unhappy to live with me?"

"No." Sirius looked like he might stop talking at all, but to Bill's surprise he continued. "I'm sad because I can't forget the man that I supposed to forget."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…" Sirius frowned. "But I have no other choice. In a few months you would find out anyway. You might kick me out then, it's no different if it happens now or later."

"Tell me." Bill said softly.

Sirius hesitated for a moment but he continued. "I'm pregnant. It's almost two months along now."

Bill didn't know why he was so disappointed. It might be because he was started to fall for the other guy, if he weren't already. He forced himself to ask. "What about the father?"

"I've been trying very hard to forget about him. I have to forget him, because he could never be mine."

Bill patiently waited for the older man to finish his word.

"He loves my best friend, I can't stay with him."

Bill gently cupped Sirius' face and forced him to look at him in the eyes. "Let me help you to forget about him, Sirius."

Sirius' eyes widened with disbelief. "You will?"

"Yes, only if you let me. I want you to be happy."

"Will you help me perform the spell, Bill?"

"Not that way, Sirius." Bill shook his head. "It shouldn't be that way."

"Please." Sirius grabbed Bill's hand. "I want to forget, it's so painful. I have to forget him."

Bill only kept silent.

"If I'm not forgetting him, I might hate him." Sirius started to cry again, as if crying in his slept wasn't enough, the tears flew freely. "He's still the father of my baby, I don't want to hate him."

Bill moved to hug the sobbing man.

"Please, help me perform the spell." Sirius sobbed.

"I can't." Bill smiled sadly. "I don't want you to forget me."

"I won't. It will only make me forget on people I don't want to remember. Please?" Sirius held the red head man's hand. "I thought you said you want me to be happy."

Bill was torn between Sirius' pleas and his decision.

"Give me some time to think."

That night neither man could sleep. The dinner was quiet and somehow less depressive. As usual Bill would complement Sirius' cooking. After that they would have a little chat, or just reading book, enjoying each other company. The topic about the spell was never brought back again.

Ö

When Draco went home that day, he was hoping to find his son looking depressed, and his spouse trying to console their only son. But he was surprised to hear their laughing voice. He walked faster to the source of the sound, his annoyance over the barking thing he bought and had already regretted for doing so, was forgotten.

"What's going on?" Draco looked amusedly at the many cloth articles lying untidily around the room.

"Daddy…" Larry happily ran to his father. He was wearing muggle cloth, look like something from some oldish muggle movie.

Draco carefully put the box down and caught his son. "What are you doing?"

"We are cowboys." Larry proudly told his father.

"We?"

"Me and Mummy." Larry grinned.

Harry smiled, he was wearing exactly the same suit as Larry, and had his hair tied in a long ponytail. "We're playing dressed up. Mother is the designer and father is the photographer. Do you want to join us?"

"No." Draco smiled. He slowly walked to where his mother was sitting, enjoying the show. "I think I'll be the audience."

"Come on, Lawrence." Narcissa cooed. "Put this on and we'll take some last shots."

Larry obediently walked to his grandma to retrieve the hat and soon they were laughing again at how odd they looked.

Draco was the only one who didn't laugh. To him, there was nothing wrong with how they look. No matter what Harry wore, he would always be beautiful.

Draco lifted one eyebrow when he looked at his father's photography stuff, all were the best money could buy and the entirety would put even a professional photographer into shame, not that his father knew the used of them all. "I don't know you're so into taking pictures, Father."

"Well," Lucius drawled, "You can't say that I've done a poor job of that."

"No." Draco nodded. He turned to his left when he felt someone was sitting by his side.

"You came home early." Harry smiled more cheerful than Draco ever seen him since their marriage. He was now wearing short jeans with knitted sweater, which was the same as what Larry was wearing. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah." Draco's eyes travelled to Harry's long, bare legs. "Wish I came home earlier, though."

"Daddy…" Larry shook his father's legs to catch his attention. "What is that?" He curiously looked at the box his father brought home.

Now that the room was cleaned up and he could see the floor, Draco just noticed what he had forgotten, a box, with pathetic howl coming out from it.

"I bought a puppy." Draco accioed the box.

"Is it for me?" Larry smiled, trying to hide his excitement and being patient.

"I don't know." Draco turned to look at Harry when he jabbed him, he raised his eyebrow as if saying '_what_?' Draco stared at his son. "Well, only if you promise that you would take care of him."

"I will, Daddy." Larry nodded seriously. "I want to see him, Daddy, please." Well, he remembered to add the last word; sure Daddy would be happy with him.

When Draco opened the box, the poor puppy was so happy that he energetically licked the first face he saw and it was Larry.

"Mummy?" Larry looked confused. "Why did he lick my face? Does he hungry? I don't want him to eat me."

Narcissa laughed at that. "He just happy that he met you, Lawrance. Though I don't approved him licking anything, especially your face. I don't think he could help it."

Larry started to pet the puppy. It was a Pekinese with soft dark brown fur.

"What are you going to name him?" Harry gently asked.

Larry looked serious when he was thinking, that made him looked even more like Draco. "Cookie." Larry grinned. "I'll call him Cookie."

The puppy, now officially named Cookie, barked loudly, as if agreed with his master. Draco, hated the noise, quickly freed the energetic puppy from the box.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Harry frowned.

"He can sleep with me, Mummy."

Harry was unsure.

"Don't worry, Harry, I've made sure that he was tame and safe. And he's equal to a three years old human; he would be a good friend to our son." '_Though I hate the noise he made._' Draco added to himself.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. '_Had Draco gone nuts_?' Harry was still frowning.

"Please, Mummy." Larry pleaded. "Cookie will be good, too. Right, Cookie?"

The puppy, knowing that his future was depending on his performance now, sat like the good puppy he were and barked once.

Harry gave up. "Fine, only if he's bathed and sanitize and promise that he wouldn't bite anything. Including you."

"Thank you, Mummy." Larry grinned as he launched at his mother. "Let's bath him now."

"Well," Narcissa stood up. "We're leaving now; we have dinner party to attend."

Harry nodded absently as he helped his son cashing the dog, while Draco didn't even pretending that he want to help, just sitting there watching his family having fun.

After all the excitement, it wasn't difficult to get Larry to sleep. Though Larry agreed to sleep on his own bed, with Cookie accompany him, Harry was still worried.

"Call me when you need me, okay?"

"Okay, mummy."

Harry kissed his son's forehead once again before he left to his own room. He felt excited himself, somehow he knew the reason Draco bought the puppy was to make Larry wanted to sleep on his own bed, and he couldn't blame his husband for that. He missed Draco too.

And he wasn't wrong. The moment he stepped into the room, Draco pounced on him, trapping him under his body, not that Harry wanted to run away.

"I miss you."

Harry gently kissed his husband's lips.

"Do you miss me?" Draco asked huskily.

"Yes, Draco." Harry tightened his clutch on Draco's neck, letting Draco to support his body weight. "And right now I need you too. So much."

Draco grinned. He easily lifted Harry body and carried him to their bed.

Ö

A few days had past, and even though Sirius never ask him what his decision might be, Bill could see that he wasn't keeping his hope very high. Bill was really worried now because Sirius was more depressed and lost even more weight.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I have thought about it. And I agreed to do that amnesia spell with one condition."

"Anything." Sirius' eyes glistened with hope. "I'll do anything, I promise."

"I want your word that you'll have the safe word, just one word or act that will trigger your memory back."

Sirius smiled sadly as he nodded. '_Then I would never have my memory back._'

"How about Harry?" Bill frowned a little. "Aren't you going to tell him?"

"Of course." Sirius silently added, '_I'll write him a letter sometime later_.'

Ö

Bill looked worriedly at the older man. "Do you remember me?"

"Billy?" Sirius turned his head. "Funny. Ask me that everyday and you'll make me wonder if pregnant people have memory declining cases." He grimaced as he tried to get up.

Bill only lifted his eyebrow at his new nickname. '_At least he doesn't forget me_.' He quickly grasped his hand when he saw Sirius swayed. "Careful."

"I'm fine. I wish this morning sickness will go away soon. Of course since I'm only one month along, I still have to endure it for several months more."

Bill wanted to correct him that he was two month along but stop himself, probably it was Sirius' scenario in forgetting his past.

Sirius looked at his companion when he didn't get any reply. "I know I shouldn't complain too much." Sirius forced a small smile. "It was so nice of you to let me stay here, even when I'm having a baby, and I don't even remember who the father is. I guess I hit my head too hard when I fall."

Bill smiled. '_So that was his excused for his lost of memory_.'

"Well, maybe you should ask Harry for advised. He had experience before. You still remember him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And for your information, yes, I still remember you, Harry, Larry, and Draco. I even remember Jamie. It's strange that I only forgot the father of my baby."

'_You're the one to talk_.' Bill frowned. Sirius had been sleeping for two days after the spell. He woke up and had a new alter memory. "Are you hungry? I'll fix breakfast for you."

"Just tea please." Sirius answered from the bathroom. "I don't think I can take even a light meal."

Ö

Since Draco bought the puppy, Larry had been sleeping in his room again. Harry couldn't stop worrying about his son, and no matter how tired he was after the love making, he would keep himself alert whenever his son called for him.

When Larry did call him, he forced himself to stay wake enough to put on his robe and went to see his son. But when he moved, Draco was also awaked.

"Where are you going to?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Larry called me. I'm just going to see him."

"Stay here, I'll go get him." Draco got up with his eyes closed. He missed Harry's worried look when he almost tripped on his own feet.

Draco found his son sitting in the middle of his bed crying for his Mummy, Cookie sitting on his side was also barking, and it hurt his head.

"Larry?" Draco lifted his son. "Why are you crying?"

"Daddy." Larry sobbed. "Bad dream. I want Mummy."

"Shh, stop crying. We'll see Mummy soon."

"Can Cookie come with us?"

"No." Draco stared at the puppy. "Sleep here."

"But, Daddy…"

"It's here or the kitchen."

Larry pouted.

Draco ignored his sulking son, gave him to Harry and went back to sleep.

"What happened love? Do you have bad dream?"

"Yes, Mummy." Larry was still pouting. "Daddy wouldn't let Cookie come with me."

Harry smiled. "This bed isn't enough for the four of us. Let's sleep."

Larry nodded. Yawning once and soon was deep asleep.

That morning, when they were having breakfast, Larry was still sleeping in their bedroom; Draco's owl was giving Harry's his mail. Harry looked at his husband confusedly, who would sent him letter anyway.

"Open it, and you'll find out." Draco answered the silent question.

Harry slowly took the letter from the owl and even more slowly opened it. The letter was short, but the handwriting was familiar.

_Dear Harry,_

_When you read this letter, then you'll know that I had Bill to help me spelled my memories. I had erased all about Severus and Remus from my memory._

_Sorry I didn't tell you before hand, I'm just afraid that you'll try to change my mind. And please don't get angry at me, I admit that I'm not a strong person._

_I just want to be happy._

_Sirius._

_PS :_ _Call me when you're not angry with me anymore._

After reading the letter, Harry handed it to his husband.

"Are you angry?" Draco asked after he finished reading it.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged his shoulder. "Like he said, he only wants to be happy."

"Will you call him?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not angry with him."

Draco smiled. "Well, at least he's not sad anymore now that he doesn't remember about Severus or Lupin."

"Yeah." Harry smiled too.

"I'll better get going now. I need to see someone about my new project." Draco kissed Harry's head. "Continue your breakfast, Love. I'm glad to see you're more fill out now."

Harry frowned a little. '_Am I_?' He didn't put on weight easily. The last time he did it, it was when he was pregnant with Larry. Maybe he too needed to have himself checked.

If by any chance he was indeed pregnant, he would be very happy, Harry smiled lightly, because now he knew that Draco loved him too, not only wanted his body.

Harry lightly petted his flat stomach. How he wished he was pregnant again. This time he would do things better.

Harry slowly sipped his tea. He sometimes felt guilty when he looked at Larry. For the first few weeks, he hated his baby. He was the reason why he once again lost his freedom. It was after he could accept the fact that he could never get away from Draco that he started to love his baby.

"Mummy." Larry ran to him, with his puppy in tow, took him back to the reality.

Harry did love his son, but when he lifted Larry and put him on his lap, it crossed his mind that he might have spoilt his son a little too much.

Larry kissed his mother's cheek. "Good morning, Mummy."

"Morning, Larry." Harry returned the kiss. "Have your breakfast. You shouldn't keep Ms. Pinxter waited."

"But, Mummy, I have to watch Cookie."

"No skipping classes, Larry, or your Daddy might change his mind and wouldn't let you keep Cookie."

Larry frowned.

"He could come with you to your classes if he promised he would be good."

"He will, Mummy." Larry quickly answered. "If he came with me to my classes, he would be the cleverest puppy in the whole world."

"I bet you're right." Harry laughed. "Come on, finished your milk. Cookie is drinking his milk too."

Larry looked at his puppy. In the usually empty corner were now set Cookie's breakfast and he was quickly finishing his share. Didn't want to be behind, Larry too finished his breakfast with no more objections.

Ö

Draco frowned when he looked at the young boy entering his office. He knew that arrogant, overconfident face and he didn't like it.

"It's you." That boy, Lucas Knight, was frowning too. "I thought it was a coincidence that the person who employs me is a Malfoy."

"Well, the displeasure is mine too." Draco was angry with himself; he should look at the file when Hermione told him about a young Medical Potions genius that he should consider employing. But no, he just said that he trust her judgement and agreed to employ him.

"Where is Mrs. Malfoy?" Lucas looked around, expecting the man that had charmed him to just come out.

"You should know that my wife is off limit." Draco growled. Genius or not, he didn't have to like this boy.

Lucas only shrugged his shoulder. "I like him still."

"Get out." Draco growled, he glared at the amused Hermione Granger Weasley, "Take him out of here and do what I'm paying you two for."

"Yes, Sir." Hermione tried to hide her smiled but she didn't think she did a good job of that. "Come with me, Lucas."

"That man sure has issues." Draco could hear him clearly even through the closed door.

"Well, he's just too possessive over Harry." Hermione tried to defend their boss.

"Harry? That's his wife's name?" Draco could hear laughter in his voice. "I'll be possessive too if I have Harry."

"Bloody Gryffindor." Draco growled. He looked at his desk and again he growled desperately. He really hated paper work. But new products also meant loads of paper work. Well, the sooner he finished, he sooner to he could go home.

Ö

Harry had spent the evening talking to Sirius and Bill. He could see the red head's affection and worry over his godfather and it made Harry relieved. At least now he knew Sirius would be alright.

Sirius had asked him a lot about pregnancy, he was still worry about his baby, but not in a distress way. There was a serene aura that the Sirius he knew didn't have.

Though he didn't agree that Sirius took the easy way out of his misery, he could see that Bill wasn't agree too, but he knew that like him, Bill too was glad that Sirius was happier now.

'_So what if he forget about Severus and Remus_?' Harry thought to himself. '_He was sure better off without them in his life_.'

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired. Sure that Larry had taken all his time and attention, but now that his son was sleeping, and Draco wasn't home yet, he should use his time for himself.

So Harry decided to take a good long bath. While shampooing his hair, Harry was imagining how Draco would react if he dressed up for him. It had been long time since he did that, sure Draco would be happy.

Harry carefully chose his clothes. He took more time to do the make up. This time he let his hair in his nature curl rather than have it straight like he usually did it.

Harry looked at the mirror and smiled. '_I'm ready, Draco. Come quickly._'

He almost jumped when someone knocked on the door. '_Why would Draco knock_?'

When Harry opened the door, his world turned black.

21 May 06, 16:33 pm


	14. Chapter 10

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Note: Un-betaed.

Chapter Ten

When Harry awaked in an unfamiliar room, his first thought was that he had been kidnapped, and it made him scared enough to blacken out again. His eyes slowly searched in the room, for any sign of person beside him. His eyes widened when he caught Draco, smiling at him.

"Draco?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

Draco shrugged his shoulder carelessly. "You blacked out, so I thought I might as well bring you here. Surprise."

Harry cringed when Draco smiled coldly.

"Where are we?"

"Nah, Harry." Draco smirked. "You've asked too much questions." His eyes ran up and down Harry's figure. "You're so beautiful tonight. Come on, let's enjoy our dinner first, and then we'll talk."

The way Draco looked at him made Harry felt embarrassed. This Draco was so different from the loving Draco he just discovered these past few weeks, but he allowed Draco to take his hand and show him the way.

Instead they only walked a few feet, to another poorly lit room, where the table were set for two. Harry sat silently and watched Draco enjoyed his meal.

"You're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Do you want to eat anything else?" Although the question was full of concern, Harry didn't feel any warmth in his voice.

"Draco, I need you…"

Draco smirked. "Anything, just name it."

Harry smiled sadly. "Please, take me home."

Draco threw the eating utensil he was using and grabbed Harry's hand.

"It hurt." Harry squirmed, trying to free himself.

"You knew." Draco, or the one pretending to be Draco, smirked coldly. "Good, I don't have to waste time. Let's get into the main course."

"Who are you?" Harry unsuccessfully struggling.

"Can't you guess?"

Harry's eyes widened as the Polyjuice Potions was wearing off. "You?"

Ö

When Draco stepped into his house, he could feel that something was wrong. Usually he could expect Harry waiting him in the living room reading, or in his son's room telling him story.

When he couldn't find him in the living room, he thought Harry was angry because he had come home really late and didn't even tell him. But when he couldn't find him in their room, he started to get worry. Especially when he heard Larry kept calling for Harry.

Draco quickly went to his son's room and found him crying in them middle of his bed, while Cookie barking noisily at his side.

"Quite." Draco barked at the dog as he gathered his son in his arms.

"Daddy…" Larry sobbed. "Bad dream."

"Shhh, it's okay now."

"Where is Mummy." Larry hiccupped. "I want Mummy."

Draco rocked his son. "Let's find Mummy. Larry sleep, okay?"

"Mummy." Larry called tiredly.

Draco rocked his son a little longer, and when he was sure that his son was back into sleep, he slowly put him back into bed.

Something was really off. Draco summoned Ms. Pinxter and asked her if she knew where Harry was. When he couldn't get any useful information from the girl, he told her to watch Larry.

"If he asked for his Mummy, just say that he was with me."

"Yes, Sir."

Draco angrily stormed out of the room. He went to his study room, summoned all of his bodyguards, but no one could tell him where Harry was.

"None of you knew where Harry is?" Draco hissed, trying to hold his anger. "So what am I paying you for?"

Ten men, who would be classified as top auror agents, could only avoid Draco's gazed in shame.

"Where is Dave?"

Once again no one could give him any satisfactory answers.

"Sanders, took two men and search the house carefully. Find any suspicious trace of magic." Draco barked orders to his eldest man. "The rest of you, just guard the house, don't let any man come or leave the house. If you find anything, let me know." The men quickly scattered away. Draco was never a nice boss when he was upset and angry.

As soon as he was alone, Draco called for his father.

"Draco, it's rare of you to call at this late of time."

"I need help, Father." Draco smiled sadly. "Harry's missing."

Ö

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. "Why would you do this?"

Dave only smiled like a maniac he was. "Why not?" He laughed. "I never knew it would be this fun. You'll laugh too if you saw how you look."

"How?"

"Why do you think I always tried to sneak into his study room?" Dave smiled proudly at his bright idea. "I couldn't risk it for your son's hair, could I?"

Harry couldn't believe this could happen. All this time, his life was so peaceful and safe, until Draco hired his cousin last year.

"Why would you do this?"

"You are a perfect bitch, do you know that Harry?" Dave suddenly grabbed Harry's hair and kissed it. "I just want to have a taste of you."

"Let me go, please. Draco wouldn't be happy if something happen to me."

"Draco, always about Draco. Is it because he has more money?" Dave glared darkly.

Harry kept silent.

"I see you dress up for him. Let's see what you're wearing under." Dave smirked. He quickly lifted Harry and threw him into the bed he occupied not so long ago.

Harry wanted to scream, but Dave's hand muffled his mouth. He used his hands to push the bigger man away, but it was useless. He could only wait with dread as his thin robe was so easily tore.

As Harry was waiting for the worse to come, someone was knocking on the door.

Ö

Draco told his parents about his suspicious that Dave might be behind this. Lucius and Draco didn't waste any time, they left Larry's on Narcissa's hands and went to where Dave might be hiding.

Dave's father, Jules, was Lucius' twin younger brother. When he opposed their parents by marrying the woman that he loved, Jules lost his inheritance. What he had was only the money he got from their grandparents.

Lucius wanted to make it right. He loved his brother, and wanted at least his brother's children to have their shares. He didn't know how strong his parents' oath would stop him from doing it, or if his brother's pride would stop him first, so he just persuaded Draco to accept Dave as his bodyguard.

Lucius sadly admitted to himself that he had just made the biggest mistakes. Trying to make amends with his brother, he had just destroyed his son's happiness.

'_I hope it's not late_.' Lucius thought.

Ö

Harry was thankful for whoever knocking the door. It was a blessing since Dave was too disturbed to … rape him. Harry froze when the thought suddenly come into his mind.

Harry tried to cover his body as much as he could. He laughed himself ironically for trying to look presentable to meet anybody coming to the room.

"Can't you wait?" Harry heard Dave spoke angrily.

"I can't help it. I want to see the bitch so badly." The female voice whined.

Dave returned with a woman who resembled him so much that everybody would know that they were blood related.

"So there you see him, could you leave now?" Dave frowned. "I want to have some fun."

"And I couldn't have my fun?" The woman glared at Dave before returned her attention at Harry.

"So, we finally meet." The woman smiled coldly.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me, I should have introduced myself first, _Cousin_." The woman walked closer to Harry. "I'm Kelly Malfoy, Dave's sister."

'_Cousin_?' Harry looked at this new cousin with new interest.

"I hate you."

Harry was surprised when the woman spoke with vehement.

"I'm supposed to marry Draco after I finished school. I should be the one to enjoy his money. The wealth should be mine."

Harry moved back. He was truly scared. He thought the woman would be more reasonable, and would help him go back home to Draco.

"Don't forget, it should be mine too." Dave said lightly, his eyes never left Harry's body.

"Hey, I have a good idea." Kelly turned to his brother. "I could take the Polyjuice Potion too, and once I got pregnant, we will have the money."

"Are you sure?" Dave frowned. "Mine only lasted for one hour. Do you think you could make him to get you pregnant before the potion wear off? Beside, that potion is really expansive, I have to steal from Draco's just to make one."

"Come on, I believe Mum's have all the ingredient we need."

Dave merely allowed his sister to pull him out of the room. He knew that she would never leave him until she got what she wanted. He just made sure that the door was locked so that Harry couldn't leave. '_I could have my fun later_.'

Harry watched as the siblings left. He felt another headache was coming.

"This must be a dream. I must be having a nightmare." Harry sighed. "Draco, where are you?"

Ö

"What do you mean I couldn't know where my brother lives at?" Lucius growled darkly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's the regulation." The poor man stuttered. He was a new stuff at the ministry but he knew how powerful a Malfoy was and making a Malfoy angry was a no no.

"Fuck the regulation." Draco wanted to pull out his wand and just cursed the man.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't get in touch with Mr. Jules Malfoy, and until I got his word I can't give out his address." The man whimpered, he got two Malfoys angry at him, he just knew that his career was ended before it even started.

"This is a matter of life and death, Mr. …" Lucius waved his hand, as if asking the poor man's name was not important, "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Er…, yes, sir, I would try to track on Mr. Jules, sir."

Draco eyed the young man coldly. He had better man to do the tracking. But it wasn't about tracking some uncle he rarely met; he had to do something to find Harry.

"You better do your best." Lucius said dryly. He motioned Draco to follow him. Looked like he had to use all contacts he had.

Ö

Larry opened his eyes hoping to see his mother, but instead he was looking at his grandmother.

"Grandma?" Larry yawned sleepily.

"Good morning, Lawrence." Narcissa smiled. She could barely sleep last night, and waiting was not something she was good at. She wished her grandson would wake up, so that she wouldn't be so lonely, but she also wished him to sleep a little longer so that he wouldn't be sad by his mother's disappearance.

Draco had called earlier and said that no matter what she shouldn't tell Larry that Harry was missing.

Right now her son and her husband had left to the northern America, the last place where Jules' whereabouts was known. They hoped the Ministry there would be a better help.

"Come on, let's get ready and have breakfast. I'm hungry."

Larry let his grandmother to pull him up and helped him dressed up. Even though he was surprised to see his grandmother so early in the morning, he didn't say a word about it.

"Where is Mummy?"

Narcissa had been thinking about it all night. She knew it would be the first question her grandson would ask.

"Mummy and Daddy is going out all day. So Lawrence has to play with Grandma."

"Why all day?" Larry frowned. "I'll miss Mummy a lot."

Narcissa smiled. "I believe when your Mummy come home, he would miss you so much too."

It was easy enough to get Larry to have breakfast. He was even exciting about having his class. But the mood was changing a little at lunch. Larry refused to eat until his mummy came home.

"Call Daddy, Grandma." Larry pleaded. "Asked Daddy to bring Mummy home."

Narcissa smiled sadly. "I had called your Daddy, love, but he said they couldn't make it. You just have to have your lunch with me."

"Please, Grandma?" Larry thought his wishes would be granted just as long as he remembered to say 'please'. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?"

"Come on, Lawrence, be good boy and have your lunch."

Larry unhappily took his spoon but he only ate three spoonfuls before he put it back. "I'm full."

Narcissa didn't have a heart to force him to eat more, so she just lifted him and told the servant to clean the table.

"Come on, love, let's read some story."

"I want Mummy." Larry said quietly.

Just when Narcissa finally get Larry to sleep, Sirius called.

"Harry's not here."

"What?" Sirius frowned. "It was unlike him to leave home. When would he be back?"

"That would be when Draco and Lucius find him."

"What do you mean?"

And then Narcissa told him all she knew about Harry's disappearance, also about Draco and Lucius' searching, lastly she also told him about Larry's sadness because his mummy wasn't home.

Narcissa wouldn't even consider talking to someone, least to her cousin who she hated so much until last month, but she glad that she did. After telling him all this, she felt a lot better.

"But how could that happen?" Sirius shook his head. "We're just talking yesterday, until he had to tuck Larry in. He was just fine. I never imagine this could happen to him."

"At least now we could predict when the kidnapping happen." Narcissa frowned. "I'll let Draco know you call, this should help the investigating a lot. Thank you, Sirius."

"Eh, is there anything I could do to help?"

Narcissa thought for a moment. "Could you call later and tell Larry that his Mummy is staying with you for a few days?"

"Sure." Sirius said quickly. "Do you think it would take days to find Harry?"

"I really don't know, Sirius, I hope we could find him soon." Narcissa looked at her grandson. "We all miss him right, love?"

"Mummy…" Larry whimpered in his sleep.

Ö

Harry didn't know how long time had past since the siblings left him. He was grateful that they left him alone so he could think of how to get him out of this place.

He had stopped cursing himself for not having his wand with him, and searching for any unlocked doors or windows. He found none.

Harry looked around. With only one candle lit, there was only so much he could see. But he knew the room had no windows, only one locked door. He couldn't fathom where he was right now. There were no sounds outside to give him clue.

When he heard someone was coming, he quickly went back to the bed.

The door was opened to reveal Kelly. "Here's your lunch."

When Harry didn't make a move to accept the tray, she put it on the floor. "We're not rich so we could only feed you once a day. You better eat it; we couldn't afford to have you die before the potion is ready." She smirked. "Think about your son." She laughed in satisfaction as she closed the door back.

Harry shook his head, wondering why the bad guys loved to laugh at their victims. Harry looked at the tray and shook his head. Not only because the food looked bad, though he had better taste since he were married to Draco, but also because he was afraid that the food was drugged and would only do more harm to him.

"Larry…" Harry sighed, thinking what his son was doing right now. Harry couldn't stop the tears that run down easily. He missed his family so much it hurt.

Ö

"I want Mummy." Larry cried. "Where is Mummy?" He had waked up from his nap and had been crying since.

"Well, Uncle Sirius needs him, so Mummy has to go." Narcissa tried to explain. Her heart ached to see his grandson crying his heart out.

"But I need Mummy too, why Mummy didn't take me with him." Larry sobbed.

"Shh, Lawrence, be a good boy, and have your dinner."

"I want Mummy." Larry struggled when his grandmother wanted to carry him. "I'll wait for Mummy."

Narcissa looked at a lost at her grandson. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't remember it was that hard raising Draco, her son never cause her trouble.

'_But I never got kidnapped either_.' Narcissa sighed. Just before she started to persuade Larry again, Draco and Lucius came back. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a relieved sigh.

"Daddy…" Larry ran to his father.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"Daddy." Larry hugged his father's neck tightly after he was carried in his father's arm. "Let's go and see Mummy. Uncle Sirius can stay with us too."

Draco turned to his mother for explanation, but upon the look of defeat on her face, he knew he would get none.

"Let's call Sirius." Narcissa calmly told her son.

Larry's crying subsided at the suggestion.

"Ah, Larry and Draco." Sirius' face brightened when he saw Draco. He hoped Draco would bring some good news, but his smiled faltered at the look of anxious Draco and red face Larry.

"Uncle Sirius…" Larry sobbed again. "Where is Mummy, I miss him, I want Mummy home."

"I'm sorry, Larry." Sirius smiled sadly. "I'm not feeling well, so I asked your Mummy to stay with me for a few days."

Hiccupped. "When will Mummy come home?"

"Soon, Larry."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"All right." Narcissa took Larry from his son. "Let's have dinner now, love. Your little stomach must be really hungry right now."

"I'm not hungry." Larry said. Though he was still upset that his mother was home, he was satisfy with the promise that he would see him soon.

They only saw as Narcissa took Larry away. As soon as Larry was out of their hearing range, Draco let Sirius knew how the investigation had been going.

"So you haven't found Harry?" Sirius looked worried.

"No." Draco was paled. "But I know who did this."

"How about Larry, do you want me to come and take care of him."

"Thank you, I appreciate it, but Larry would wonder why his Mummy wasn't home while you're here."

"You're right."

"Don't worry." Lucius smiled. "We'll be luckier tomorrow."

Ö

Harry didn't know how many days had past now. Kelly had brought him two more meals, which were all untouched by him, so it might as well been three days since he was kidnapped.

"I don't know what Draco saw in you." Kelly sneered. "All skin and bones."

Harry was too week to even glare at her, so he just lay down and ignored her.

"You better eat, Potter. Not that I'm worried about you, but if you're going to die, Dave would still have his fun before you do." Kelly looked at the weak man.

Still Harry ignored her. Then through the half opened door, their heard a man and a woman's voice calling for Kelly.

"Damn, Mum and Dad's home too early." Kelly ran quickly to greet her parents. In her haste she forgot to lock the door.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes as the door was slammed but not properly locked. He could see the light through a cracked.

"This is my chance." Harry thought to himself. He quickly forced himself to stand up. A little bit dizzy since he was hungry, but he was determined to reach the door and left that place.

Ö

Draco was plain desperate now. He thought if he couldn't find Harry now, he might as well never see him again.

'_I promised him safety but I couldn't even protect him. And to think it happened at out own house, I've failed you, Harry._' Draco wanted to cry. He spent the night watching his son. Like him, his son also missed Larry a lot.

Larry had changed this past two days. He wasn't the happy child anymore; he had lost weight and didn't even want to play with Cookie anymore.

He said that his mummy didn't like Cookie sleep with him, so he didn't want Cookie too, just so that his mummy would be home again.

It took a long time to convince him that his mummy liked Cookie and would still come home even if Cookie was sleeping with him, because Cookie would protect him when mummy wasn't around.

Draco sadly rubbed his son's forehead. Larry had spent two days crying for his mummy, refusing his meals and got himself a mild fever. He gently kissed his son before he left his room.

Draco went to prepare for the day. He even forced himself to have breakfast, just so that he could have the strength to start his searching again.

Just as he finished his breakfast, half eaten toast and three cups of coffee, his father came and told him that they had found where Jules was. In fact, Jules had agreed to meet them. Without wasting any time, Draco just asked his father to portkey them there.

Ö

Harry tried to avoid the noise. He thought that since Kelly honestly said they didn't have much money, he wouldn't meet any bodyguards or elves. As long as he didn't make any noise and stay away from where the conversation came, he would be safe.

He couldn't be relieved until he was out of the gate. Harry tried to choose the safe rute. He wasn't familiar with that place so he chose to walk between the trees so he could have a better hide.

And when he heard someone was coming his way, he quickly hid behind the tree, trying not to make any sound.

When he reached a clearing, Harry tried to call for a knight bus, hoping it would be one even in this strange place. He was waiting for the longest fifteen minutes in his life before he saw any sign.

"Do you have money?" The man, not older than Harry himself asked.

Harry couldn't help but notice that he did look like a beggar, so he didn't mind the suspicious look. "Not right now, but I believe my husband would be happy to see me that he would grant all your wishes."

"Really? And who your husband might be?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"I know that man, you're sure he is your husband?"

"Yes. Just bring me home, please."

"All right, get in."

Harry stepped into the bus, but before he fully got on board, a pair of strong hands lifted him and kept him away from the bus.

"Nooooo." Harry weakly struggled. "Noooooo. Let me go."

"Harry, it's me, Draco."

"Draco?"

"Yes, it's me." Draco smiled weakly. "I thought I lost you again."

"Hey, what about my money?"

Draco threw his money bag. "Just leave us the hell alone."

"Draco." Harry hugged his husband. "I miss you."

Draco kissed Harry, but not the kind of kiss Harry gave Larry when their son missed him. "Are you alright? I was so afraid that I'll never see you again."

"Everything is fine now." Harry smiled. He threw appreciate looked when Draco carried him.

"He didn't touch you, right?" Draco asked worriedly when he looked at the state of Harry's robe.

"No, Draco. I'm yours only."

Draco stared worriedly at the blood stain on Harry's robe. Apparently Harry wasn't aware of it.

"How do you find me?" Harry asked weakly. He didn't care where Draco took him to, as long as he was with him.

"Father used his contact in American Ministry to get in touch with his brother."

"American?"

"Yes, you were illegally being apparated crossing the country." Draco tightened his hold on Harry. "Do you know how scared I was when we went to the room where they kept you prison and found that you've left?"

"So, it was you and Father I heard." Harry yawned. He was tired and hungry, and with Draco with him he was so relaxed that he felt asleep.

Draco walked back to his uncle's place. When he and his father first arrived, Draco could actually saw the warmness in his uncle's and his wife's face. Though his cousins looked as if they were seeing ghosts.

Apparently his uncle and his wife had just come back from their vocation and had no idea what his son and daughter had done. They were really in for a big surprise when they saw Harry's condition.

Draco really didn't want to go back to that house. He wanted to bring Harry home as soon as possible, but he needed to meet his father first.

The living room was so quiet when Draco re-entered with Harry sleeping in his arms.

"You've found him."

Though it was said with control voice and straight face, Draco could see the relieved in his father's eyes. "Yes, Father. I need to bring him to hospital soon."

"Oh my." Maria, Jules' wife, shook her head in dismayed at what her children had done. "What have you done, Dave."

"I… I love him, Mother." Dave said weakly, cringed at the glares Draco sent him.

"You have no right." Draco growled darkly. "I trust you with my family and what you've done to us?"

"I can't see why you like him so." Kelly opened her mouth.

Lucius knew that his niece loved her son, and had done stupid things in displaying her affection, but now he knew that she was merely face with no brains. He was a little disappointed with what his brother's children had turned into.

"If anything happen to Harry," Draco sneered, "I'll make sure you two are given the Dementor's kiss."

Dave and Kelly blanched.

"Let me check on him." Maria suddenly stood up.

When Draco didn't seem like to want to let Harry go, Jules open his mouth. "Maria is an experience Healer. She might even be considered the best in America."

Draco coldly eyeing her before following her into a bedroom with clean bed lined, before reluctantly put Harry down, but he didn't let Harry's hand go.

As his wife taking a careful examination on Harry, Jules talked to his brother. "I'll make sure my kids get the punishment they deserve."

"You better." Lucius said curtly.

"You know what; you could stop watching for me, brother." Jules smiled. "I knew that you had persuaded Draco to give Dave the job, and you might do even more if my stupid son hadn't screwed up. But I'm fine now; I never regret what I've done, so you don't have any responsibility over me anymore. I'm a man now, not the boys that used to follow you around."

"I know you not a boy anymore." Lucius chuckled. "Well, take care of your family, I'll try to stop Draco when he's sobered enough to kill your son."

"Thanks."

Dave and Kelly didn't make a sound as his father was talking to their uncle. They knew that things would go worse from now, but until Draco leave they couldn't relax.

Draco could be cruel as they had learned when they were young. They were visiting on Draco's birthday and accidentally broke his new broom. As punishment, they had been locked on a dark room with nothing but spiders and cockroaches to accompany them, for two hours until their parents were looking for them to go home.

Ö

"How is it?" Draco asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Draco, my children had done terrible things to your Harry. Harry had lost his baby."

"What?" Draco couldn't believe his ears, but deep down inside he knew about this, ever since he saw the blood. He knew it wasn't because of rape, since Dave and Kelly said their only held him prisoner.

"Malnutrition and stress had been the trigger."

Draco gently rubbed Harry's face. They had wanted this baby, but how could they lost it before they could even acknowledge him. He watched Harry's serene face. "Could you prepare the apparation to the St. Mungo, I want the best treatment for him."

"Sure, Draco, I'm… I'm sorry."

Draco didn't even show that he heard her. He only had Harry in his eyes. How Harry's soft breathing been the most beautiful music to his ears. The most important thing to him was Harry to be alive.

Ö

Larry wake up and tired of waiting for his mummy to come home, so he decided that he would look for his mummy on his own. If uncle Sirius still didn't feeling well, he would stay with his mummy and helped him taking care of uncle Sirius.

Larry quickly put on his robe and cloak. He didn't want mummy to get angry with him because he wasn't properly dressed.

He quickly went to the door with Cookie right behind him. When Cookie barked, Larry scolded him. "Be quiet, if you make a sound, Grandma would know."

Larry successfully reached the gate. No one seemed to notice him since he used to be sleeping for another two hours.

When he stepped out of the gate, Larry was a little scared. He had never left the house before, but he had never been alone too. "Mummy." Larry said with determination. He would find his mummy one way or another.

He hadn't even walked ten metres when someone caught him. Larry was a little scared because he didn't know who had caught him, and he couldn't see the man's face either. Even with Cookie barking so loudly, Larry wasn't sure that someone would come and save him.

"Mummy…" Larry struggled. "Daddy…"

25 June 06, 16:54 pm


	15. Chapter 11

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Note: Unbeta-ed

Chapter Eleven

Harry could vaguely hear someone talking now, her voice wasn't familiar to him but he found that he was too tired to bother. He could feel that Draco was with him now; he could care less about other thing. He wished that Larry was with him too now.

"There's a miscarriage, Sir. I'm afraid his body would be very weak now, and he couldn't take anymore stress."

'_Miscarriage_?' Harry thought. '_How sad, I won't be able to bear it if I lost my baby._'

The voices were still talking quietly, Harry could only recognize a few words now, and his head was killing him.

"I want the best for Harry. I don't care how much it will cost."

'_Draco?!_' Harry felt relieved to hear his husband's voice. He didn't realise how much he missed him, especially with his newfound feeling toward his husband.

"It's from your company, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure it's the best." The healer was anxiously playing with her hands. "But I'm sorry, we couldn't save the baby."

'_Draco?_' Harry was confused now, 'W_hose baby they were talking about?_'

Harry's relieved was turning into something cold, he felt empty and he realise his body was shaking a little until his conscious took him into the uncomfortable blackness and he couldn't think again.

Draco only stared blankly. He already knew the fact but it still hurt to have it confirmed. "Just do your best to heal him, and I don't want him to find out about the loss of his baby."

"Yes, Sir."

Ö

"Stop struggling, kid." Severus unhappily lifted the boy.

Larry turned around when he heard the familiar voice. He squealed happily when he saw who caught him.

"Uncle Severus." He was so relieved that he excitedly hugged Severus' neck, but his hands only reached his shoulders.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, Larry?" Severus frowned, holding the boy more comfortably on his arms. "You're not supposed to leave your house alone."

"I'm not alone. I'm with Cookie." Larry smiled. "And now I'm with you." Larry tightened his hold on the strong neck.

"Where are you Mummy and Daddy?"

"Mummy's not home." Larry pouted. "Daddy's working."

The frowning was now almost permanent on Severus' face. He turned to look at the noisy bundled with weird name. "Silence." Severus growled when the dog made louder noise. He was too tired to talk to a child with the barking in the background. Even he had the limit.

"Cookie." Larry's childish voice scolded his friend.

Cookie barked one last time and sat nicely.

"You have to call his name." Larry explained.

"Really." Severus said uninterestedly. "What are you doing with your… Cookie?" As far as he knew, Harry never left Larry alone, even when he wasn't in speaking term with Draco, he loved Larry too much to treat him badly and made his son sad.

"Uncle Sirius isn't well so Mummy has to take care of him." Larry answered quietly. He was too caught up in his childish anger that he failed to see Severus' worry. "Mummy should take me with him. I miss Uncle Sirius too." Larry tilted his head a little. "Uncle Severus, could you take me to Uncle Sirius' place? I miss my Mummy."

Severus felt something tugged in his heart. He wasn't sure if it was because Harry went to see Sirius while he didn't even know where Sirius was, or because Sirius was unwell. Maybe because he felt pity at the little boy since he knew the child must be missing his Mummy and he couldn't do the small request of taking him to Sirius' place. Or maybe because he was just going crazy.

"I don't know where Sirius lives." Severus answered lightly.

"But… but you're his friend." Larry said in disbelief, his small body shook lightly. "You're his friend."

"How do you know?" It was funny how he felt that he had betrayed the little boy while he didn't care about infidelity when he was with Sirius. He was a heartless man.

"You took Uncle Sirius to our home." Larry was ready to cry now. "I want Mummy…"

"Maybe we should go in and wait for you Mummy there."

"NO… Noooooo." Larry struggled. "Find Mummy, noooo…"

And Cookie, feeling its little master distress started to bark again.

"All right, calm down. I'll take you to your Daddy."

"No." Larry pouted.

"No?" Severus lifted one eyebrow.

Larry shook his head stubbornly.

"So where do you want to go to, except to Sirius' place since I don't know where it is." Severus said in defeated voice.

"Your place." Larry decided after thing hard.

"My place?" Severus frowned. He was sure his place wasn't a kid-friendly environment, '_but it was better then standing here arguing._' Severus thought.

"Yeah." Larry nodded. "Cookie wants to go too, right Cookie?"

Though under Cruciatus he might probably admit that he missed Sirius, he wasn't entertained by the idea of taking home a puppy, but another row of tiring illogical argument was more bothersome, so Severus quietly knelt down to pick the puppy and apparated home.

Ö

"How is he?" Lucius asked with concern.

"He lost his baby." Draco answered darkly. His eyes promised his cousins pains.

Lucius himself was too angry and sad to try to calm his son and prevented him from killing his brother's kids. He could have killed them himself.

"What the healer said?"

"Nothing." Draco answered forlornly. It was a known fact that when wizards had a miscarriage, their body and magic was in a great shock that they lost their ability to have babies. "I want Harry to stay here for a day and have all medical attentions he needs."

"Call your mother." Lucius said quietly. "We should let her know that we've found Harry."

Draco went to the public floo and called his mother.

"You've found him?" Narcissa smiled with joy. "Oh, I have to tell Larry, he'll be so happy."

"One more thing, Mother." Draco reluctantly explained about Harry's miscarriage.

The cheerful smile turned into sorrow in a matter of second. Narcissa calmly nodded when his son told her that he would be taking Harry home tomorrow after spending a night in St. Mungo.

Ö

Larry was calm when they arrived at Severus' house, though the puppy was barking like mad.

"Cookie." Larry scolded his puppy. "Quiet. You'll scare Uncle Severus."

Severus glared at the obnoxious little boy but decided to let it passed as he put both the dog and its master down.

"Wow." Larry said as he looked at his surrounding. He looked sorry when he stared back at the older wizard. "You should come and stay with us, Uncle Severus."

Receiving pity from a little boy should have angered him but to the contrary he took the little comfort offered by the youngster.

Severus then pulled out his wand and started to clean his room. Larry was happily acting as his boss, telling him where to clean next and where that still needed to be cleaned because he wasn't satisfy with the result.

After he was done, Severus felt better to see the clean living room. It wasn't as grand as Draco's place but it was by no means plain.

Severus frowned. He hadn't had the slightest idea what to do with the toddler and the puppy. He went to the fireplace and started to call Draco's place but someone was using the floo so he couldn't get in touch with anybody from Draco's household.

Severus ignored Larry's complains and started to call at Draco's office only to find it empty. With his patient riding out, Severus tried to contact Lucius. When he realised that he couldn't contact any relatives of Larry, Severus snapped.

"No body's home." Larry said forlornly.

"I'll call Narcissa." Severus said defeatedly.

"No…" Larry frowned.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going home until Mommy's home." Larry pouted. "I stay with you, Uncle Severus. I don't want to be alone." Larry ended his words stubbornly.

"You're not alone." Severus sneered at the puppy.

"Why don't you take me around?" Larry smiled. "You never take me here before."

Severus only shrugged his shoulder. "You never don't want to go home before." He said uninterestedly, children didn't really entice him. "Come, I'll show you around."

Larry excitedly followed the older wizard. He only ever be at his grandparent's home. Severus showed him all the room except for the room that held Sirius' staff, but Larry didn't complain. He didn't really interested in the rooms but he was enthralled by Severus' work place. He asked lots of questions and Severus had repeatedly told him not to touch anything until he was a bit older.

Larry pouted a little but didn't touch anything. Cookie, didn't like the odour of the room, decided to stay by the door, which Severus was relieved of.

"Uncle Severus?"

"Yes?" Severus readied himself for another round of question.

"I'm hungry."

"I didn't cook." Severus shrugged his shoulder. This pass few weeks he had survived solely on consuming alcohol and delivery order.

"But I'm hungry." Larry said stubbornly.

Severus looked at the toddler, in his opinion Larry was even smaller than he remember he was. "We could order food, or…"

"Or?" Larry tilted his head.

They were on the doorway now and Severus quickly hauled the puppy up. "We could cook you Cookie, he sounded delicious."

"NOOOO." Larry angry and surprised voice was enough to turn the puppy into barking machine. "Not my Cookie." He tried to reach for his puppy but really the man was too tall for him, he couldn't even reach his waist.

Severus laughed gleefully. It had been a long time since he had any reasons to laugh at all, not even when he had Sirius and Remus by his side. "But you're hungry, aren't you, Larry?"

"Not anymore." Larry broke in to soft hiccups. "Give my Cookie back."

Careful as not to get bitten by the haughty puppy, Severus put the small creature down and hugged the toddler. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding, don't cry."

"Bad Uncle Severus." Larry lightly hit the man while his other hand hugged his friend.

"Hey, don't cry. I took you out and you could eat anything you want." Severus was good at bribing.

"Cookie too?" Larry stopped crying now.

"Sure." Severus smiled sourly at the boy; he sure knew how to bargain.

Ö

Narcissa looked at the clock and frown. Larry should be wake up by now. The pass three days when Harry was abducted, she had ordered Ms. Pinxter to let Larry slept more and brought him to her after he was dressed.

Her frowned went deeper when Narcissa looked at the pale governess. She waited patiently until the younger witch caught up her breath before started question her.

"Master Larry, I couldn't find him." Melanie said, tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?" Narcissa said angrily.

"He's not in his room or the playing room."

"Have you check Draco's bed room and his study room?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

Melanie agitatedly shook her head. "Master Larry couldn't reach for the handle yet."

Narcissa left the young witch and went to look for herself. When she couldn't find her grandson at both places, she called for all Draco's employees, including his bodyguard.

Narcissa was beyond rage when no one could tell her the whereabouts of her grandson.

The aurors looked ashamed. Just in less than a week they had lost their precious charges. "The alarm is off because no body without the Malfoy's blood had tried to break in."

Narcissa was fumed. "Go look for him." She said sharply at the aurors.

Narcissa slowly walked to the fireplace to let his son knew about what had happened. She felt like she had failed her son. She tried to stop her tremble enough to let her talk coherently.

Ö

"You sure you want to eat all this stuff?" Severus eyed the burgers, chips, cakes, juice and ice cream.

"I'm hungry, Uncle Severus." Larry smiled patiently.

Severus drank his juice and had his sandwiches in piece, he didn't comment when the toddler gave half of his meals to his puppy.

"Just don't feed him the juice and ice cream." Severus couldn't help it. He didn't want the noisy thing sticky and smelly.

"But Cookie will be thirsty." Larry said stubbornly.

"We'll get him milk, and don't let him eat from you plate." Severus shook his head in disgust. "Just wait what your Mummy said if he saw this."

At the mention of his Mummy, Larry's mood was down again. He ate quietly, gave half his burger and almost all of his chips for his puppy.

Severus frowned. "You should eat more. Here, try my sandwich, it tastes good."

Larry let himself to be fed. He quietly ate his cake and juice. His ice cream had melted by the time he was ready to eat it, so he just drank it slowly.

By the time they were ready leave, Severus eyed the little boy critically. "You're a mess. We should get you home and change you clothes."

"But I don't bring any." Larry pouted. "I don't want to go back home."

"I know." Severus said sourly, "I was talking about going back to my home."

"Do you have clothes for me?" Larry asked.

Severus thought for a moment. "Let's go buy you some."

Ö

Draco never left Harry's side after he called his mother. His father had left a moment ago, he got a call from his mother but let his father to talk to her. He didn't want to leave Harry.

Draco gently stroked Harry's hand. He smiled when he saw Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Harry, Love."

Harry smiled. His eyes were glassy as if he was still in his dreamy state. He was happy to see his husband. He looked around until he realised where he was. And then the conversation was back to him again.

"How are you feeling?"

"I want to go home, Draco." Harry's smiled faltered. "I want to see Larry."

Draco smiled. "Larry missed you too. It's been three days already. But I need you to stay here for the night, Harry, I need you to rest. You're so weak; Larry would be sad and worried if he saw you like this."

"But, Draco…"

Draco gently kissed Harry's lips. "Tomorrow morning, I promised, we'll be home by tomorrow morning." He reached for the bowl of warm broth. "Try to eat something, 'kay? You'll feel better with you stomach full."

"Are you staying with me?"

"Of course." Draco smiled. "I don't want to leave you ever again."

Lucius returned to Harry's ward after his brief talk with his wife. He tried to compose his expression. There was enough worried for Draco to handle, he would go and find his grandson himself.

"I'm glad you're alright now, Harry."

"Thank you, Father." Harry smiled weakly. "I want to go home, but Draco wouldn't let me."

"And I agree with him." Lucius smiled. "You should get all the rest you could, once you're home, Larry wouldn't even let you take a nap."

Harry laugh softly.

"What mother said?" Draco asked.

"Just asking about Harry." Larry answered smoothly. "Well, now that Harry's safe, I think I'm going to leave to do some work."

"Yes." Draco nodded, he was grateful for his father's support.

Ö

Shopping for Larry proof to be a difficult task. The toddler, unlike Sirius, refused to wear robes that didn't fit him, in sizes and colour.

They had spent three hours before they finally got two robes and one pair of pyjamas for Larry. And since it was just another two hours before dinner, Severus decided to buy something edible that would only required a simple warming charm on their way home.

Fortunately, Larry was also tired. Though Severus had carried him during the shopping trip, he was readily agreed to have bath and dinner and then sleep. Severus didn't even find any trouble to bath the puppy too.

Severus smiled when half way through dinner Larry was almost asleep. He found it cute. Severus was surprised, that he would find any kid cute; he usually couldn't stand them because in his opinion kids were noisy and dirty.

"Where's the milk?" Larry asked.

"What milk?"

"Mummy said I have to drink milk every day. I haven't had any milk today." Larry complained lightly, but he didn't refuse when Severus lifted him and put him in his pyjamas.

"Brush your teeth." Severus said tiredly. He was lucky that he remembered to buy a set of children toothbrush.

"Can I sleep with you?" Larry asked. He yawned widely before he looked at the older man with puppy eyes, his pet barked once.

"Fine. But the dog sleeps in the living room." Severus said pointedly.

"But, Uncle Severus, Cookie always sleeps with me." Larry pouted.

"Not tonight." Severus wasn't ready to make further compromising. "Come on, we could lit the fireplace, your dog would find it comfortable."

Larry dejectedly followed but when he saw his puppy was happy, he let Severus to carry him and put him in bed.

Ö

Draco was happy to see some colour returned to Harry's face. The healers had did their best and they had verified that Harry's body was stronger now, even his magic was stable, if this were to continue it wasn't impossible for Harry to have more baby in the future.

"Have you eaten your dinner?" Harry smiled gently.

"I did, when you took your nap." Draco returned the smile.

"What time is it?" Harry frowned. "I want to be home, I miss Larry."

Draco laughed. "It's almost nine. Why don't you sleep again, I promise I'll get us back home first thing in the morning."

"But all I ever did was sleeping." Harry pouted.

Couldn't restrain himself, Draco kissed the pouting lips. "Let the healing potions work magic on you, darling. You'll get better soon."

Harry only smiled. He just accepted what Draco told him, never asking him about the conversation he overheard. The healer said nothing about the lost baby either, so it could be only just dreams.

'_I couldn't be pregnant_.' Harry thought to himself, he let his mind wonder again. Draco's stroking his hand made him relaxed and without realising it Harry was falling asleep again.

Draco kept staring at Harry's loving face. He couldn't believe that Harry was pregnant; he was so sad that they lost their baby before they even acknowledge him. He didn't want to believe that Harry forever lost his ability to conceive. Harry was great with their son; it would be wonderful to have more children.

Draco wiped his frustrated tears. He had called Hermione to brow some potions that would strengthen Harry's magic and soothed his distressed, keeping his mood up. Hopefully it would give him another chance to have baby.

Sighing, Draco stood up and stretched. He had ordered a bed to be put beside Harry's where he would be sleeping tonight. He really wanted to take Harry home, but he was afraid something bad would happen to Harry.

Ö

The next morning Draco asked the healer to do the more intensive check up before he took Harry home. Harry was so happy that he would see his son that he didn't complain what he deemed was unnecessary medical attention.

Harry was cheerful. He smiled a lot, which made Draco smiled too. He hated to see Harry sad and down.

"Ready to go home?" Draco hugged his spouse, gently lifted him from the bed.

"Yes, I can't wait to see Larry."

Draco smiled. "Don't worry; you'll see him in ten minutes."

But when they returned home, Ms. Pinxter greeted them with nervous smiled. She congratulated Harry politely for coming home safely.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with concerned. "You look so pale."

"Yes, Sir." Melanie smiled apologetically.

"Maybe she's just too tired." Draco said. "Did Larry behave?"

"Could you bring him to my room, I miss him so." Harry smiled.

Melanie was ready to cry now. She had failed her masters. But Narcissa' appearance prevented her to say anything more.

"Mother." Harry smiled. "I'm sorry I made you worried."

"It's alright, dear." Narcissa's smile was forceful. "Put him to bed, Draco."

Only after Harry was settling that Narcissa told them what had happened. She wasn't ready for Harry's wild reaction, though.

"It's all your fault." Harry slapped Draco, too blinded by his own hurt and sadness that he failed to see Draco's shock. "All your fault." Harry blindly hit Draco. "I told you I'm fine, I just want to go home. I want to see my baby."

When Draco didn't even move to protect himself, Harry seemed to lose his strength.

"It's not Draco's fault, Harry," Narcissa too tried to calm Harry. "Draco doesn't know that Larry's gone. Even though you came home yesterday, Larry could have been gone." Narcissa hugged the still boy. "I'm sorry, I have let you down."

"My baby… my baby, Draco, my baby." Harry let himself being hugged. "I want my baby. My baby."

"I know, Harry, it's my baby too." Draco knew that it wasn't just about Larry, somehow Harry had found out about the miscarriage.

Harry looked at Draco's red face. He gently stroked him. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry I lost our child."

Draco gently kissed Harry's face. He didn't let him go even when he turned to his mother for more explanation.

"I just asked Ms. Pinxter to wake Larry, but she couldn't find him. He left with his puppy. And the alarm wasn't alerted because it was Malfoy's blood going out the house, and not someone tried to break in."

Draco cursed himself.

"I want to tell you," Narcissa looked at his son forlornly, "But your father thought it was better if you concentrate on Harry, and he would handle the search for Larry."

Draco was relieved that his father was the one looking for his son. He knew his father would do anything to get his son back.

"Did you hear that, Harry?" Draco gently stroked Harry's face. "Father is searching for Larry, he would get Larry back for us."

Harry let himself to be cuddle. "What if he couldn't, Draco? Larry is our only son, you now I couldn't give you more children after what had happened."

"Sshhh, someone was prone to find our son. If they wanted money in exchange of returning our son, I'll give them as many as they wanted."

Harry smiled.

"Do you think you'll be alright if I left you with Mother?" Draco asked. "I'll go to Father and find out how the searching progress."

Harry nodded. Just before Draco stood up, they heard the sound of people running to their room.

Ö

Severus woke up upon hearing the barking noise. He cursed a little; pulling the pillow over his head in hoping to block the sound but little hands was shaking him and wouldn't stop until he opened his eyes.

"What?" Severus grumbled. He enjoyed sleeping till very late since he didn't have classes to teach now.

"Wake up, Uncle Severus. Cookie wants to go out." Larry yawned.

This was why Severus hated kids and pets, because they were demanding and noisy and dirty. But Severus did get up and let the dog out. Since he didn't think he could go back to sleep, Severus took Larry to freshen up and get dress.

"What are we going to do now?" Severus asked the little boy. He didn't think he could have the repetition of the day before; he was too old for this.

"I want Mummy." Larry started to cry again. "I miss Mummy."

"Come on, let's go home. I do believe that your Mummy is home by now. Even if he didn't, your Daddy would still be home, and we could force him to bring your Mummy home." Severus tried to smile in hoping that Larry would cease his crying.

"Okay." Larry nodded, he called his friend and they were ready to go home.

Severus quickly gathered the little boy and the puppy before the small bundle in his hands had the time to change his mind. In three minutes Severus had them standing by the front gate of Draco's home.

After Severus put him down, Larry pushed the gate open and raced with his friend to the front door. Severus followed in slower pace.

"Master Larry." Melanie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her little master was coming back.

"Is Daddy home, Ms. Pinxter?"

"Yes, your Daddy and your Mummy are home. They're in they bedroom."

"Really?" Larry squealed happily and dashed toward his parents' bedroom. His puppy barked like mad behind him.

"Mummy, mummy…" Larry called, afraid that his mummy would leave again because he thought that he wasn't home. "Mummy…" Just before he reached it, the door was opened, revealing his Daddy.

"Daddy." Larry grinned breathlessly.

Draco was so shock to see his son. He just swapped him up and gave him to Harry. Cookie also ran to follow his master, but he sat politely by the bed side.

"Mummy…" Larry cried. "Mummy, I miss you a lot, why are you leaving. You could take me with you, Mummy…"

"Larry," Harry also had tears in his eyes, he kissed his son's face again and again, wanted to make sure that his son was indeed with him. "Where have you been? Do you know how worry I am when I couldn't find you at home?"

"I'm sorry, Mummy." Larry sobbed. "I'm sorry…"

"Where have you been?" Harry asked his son when they were calm enough. His hands inspected his son, looking for injury.

"I went to look for you, but I couldn't find you." Larry pouted.

"He's so thin." Harry looked at his husband and in-law.

"He wouldn't eat until you're home." Narcissa smiled, she also had tears in her eyes. "Larry, where have you been? Do you know how sad and panicked we were when we couldn't find you?"

"I'm sorry, Grandma." Larry grinned, he was satedly sitting by his mother's lap. "I'm with Uncle Severus."

"What?" Draco finally could find his voice.

"I found him in front of you house yesterday." Severus said, he calmly walked into room. "He got hysterical when I tried to bring him back."

"I don't want to be home when Mummy's not home." Larry said stubbornly.

"You could at least call us." Narcissa frowned.

"Really, when do you think I should give you the call?" Severus wasn't in the mood for small talk. "When I wasn't busy entertain him or when I wasn't collapsed from the exhaustion? Your son is a monster."

The room was quiet after Severus' rant. To everyone surprise, it was Harry who broke the silence. Harry was laughing softly while kissing his son's head.

"I'm not monster." Larry pouted. "Really, Mummy, I'm being good. We only ate and Uncle Severus bought me robes. But Uncle Severus' bad."

"Hmm?" Harry absently rubbed his son's head. "I thought it was nice of him to buy you robes."

"He said he wanted to cook Cookie because he sounds delices." Larry pouted.

Harry laughed. "That's funny."

Severus kept his mouth shut though he could feel his face heated.

"I like Uncle Sirius the best." Larry grinned.

The room went quiet again. Draco coughed and turned to Severus, offered him a smile. "I know it's still morning but I think I could use some drink right now."

"Yeah, me too." Severus nodded.

"Draco, call you father and let him know that Larry's home." Narcissa told her son before she had all her attention on the two lying on the bed. "So, have you had breakfast? Want to eat something?"

"Uncle Severus couldn't cook," Larry said, "And I'm hungry."

Narcissa nodded, relieved that her grandson had returned to the normal, happy child, she turned to Harry, "What do you want, Harry, I'll get you something to eat."

"Warm milk would be fine." Harry smiled.

Ö

When they reached Draco's study room, Severus threw himself at one of the comfy chair. He closed his eyes, didn't really care at his surrounding. He could hear Draco called for his father and let him know that Larry had returned sound and safe thank to Severus. Severus sneered at this.

Draco poured two glasses of very strong liquor; he was weary with this emotion shifting. He could sympathize with his mentor, if the older man really love Sirius then he felt guilty to make things difficult for him.

"So what happen?" Severus asked after the first sip.

"Looks like my cousin have a death wish by kidnapping Harry."

"Oh."

"Thanks for saving my son." Draco smiled genuinely.

Severus shrugged his shoulder. He finished his drink and stood up. "I'm going home. I need to sleep at least for another day."

Draco snickered. "You're getting old, Severus. Are you sure you don't want to have lunch here?"

Severus didn't even have the energy left to glare at his ex-student; he mumbled that he would be back tomorrow. He nodded his head at Lucius and portkey-ed home.

"Is that Severus?" Lucius went to pour himself a drink.

"Yeah, apparently he caught Larry when he was about to leave home and took him to his place upon Larry's insist."

"He looked tired." Lucius snickered.

They were having peace drinking moment until Sirius' head appeared on the fireplace. He looked worried, and both men felt guilty for forgetting to let him know that Harry was safe.

"Well, I'll come in two hours." Sirius said determinedly.

Draco shrugged his shoulder. He returned to his room and found that Harry and Larry were sleeping peacefully. He lifted one eyebrow when his mother was looking at him with concern.

"He wouldn't talk about his lost baby, I'm sad too, Draco, but it would do him good if he want to talk about his feeling."

"Give him some time, Mother."

"You too, go to sleep."

Draco nodded. "After I take my bath. Oh, Sirius is coming. He might join us for lunch."

"I'll take care of it."

Ö

Larry woke up when he heard someone was talking to his parents. He rubbed his eyes before he sat down.

"Oh, my Larry is waking up, how cute." Sirius cooed.

"Uncle Sirius." Larry pouted. He went to hug Sirius though. "You should ask Mummy to bring me too, I do miss you too, you know."

Sirius laughingly kissed Larry's head. "Oh, I'm sorry, and I miss you too. See what I bring you?"

Larry looked at the heap of presents on floor next to his puppy.

"It's for me?"

"Of course. I hope you forgive me now."

"Of course, Uncle Sirius." Larry laughed. He kissed the man before he went down from his laps. He petted his puppy's head and then he was engrossed in opening the presents.

"You shouldn't do that, Sirius." Harry smiled. "You're spoiling him."

"What are you talking about? Me? Spoiling Larry?" Sirius smiled. "You know how sad he was when you're not home? It's only little things to make him feel better."

Draco though agreed with Sirius, he wisely said nothing to oppose his love. He just smiled his gratitude at Harry's godfather and offered him lunch which Sirius gracefully accepted.

"But I should be home by four." Sirius sighed. "It was rather difficult to apparate across the country, luckily Billy has the right connection and he could get me the permit though it has time restriction."

"Do you like living there?" Harry asked softly.

"Sure, it was beautiful there, and we live near the beach. I find it peaceful there."

"Time for lunch." Narcissa announced.

Harry nodded and called for his son. They walked hands in hands to the living room. Draco silently followed them; he kept his attention at his spouse. He noticed how Harry ate only little portion, and spending his meal time to feed their son.

Larry on the other hand was very content; he had his mother attention solely on him. Even Sirius was feeding him too.

After lunch, upon Draco's insist, Harry was lying in the bed again. Harry was complaining that he had had enough resting, but Draco wasn't compromising. So Harry found himself in bed again for at least two hours while Sirius was playing with Larry. Draco was nowhere to be found, while Narcissa and Lucius had gone home after lunch. Sometime Larry would show him what he got from Sirius, sometime Sirius would leave Larry and talked to him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Sirius asked while he gently stroked Harry's had.

"I think."

"Tell me, Harry, you know you could talk to me about everything."

Harry looked at his son to make sure that he was listening. "When I was kidnap," Harry whispered, "I won't eat what they gave me."

Sirius had to bend his head closer to be able to hear Harry, and it was killing his back but he wasn't complaining.

"I lost my baby, Sirius." Harry sobbed silently.

"Oh, Harry." Sirius knelt down by the bedside and hugged his godson. "I'm sorry."

"I want to give Draco another child." Harry whispered. "I want to have a good memory of us having a child together, but now, I'm not sure I could have any more baby. This is all my fault. I've let Draco disappointed."

Sirius gently wiped the tears away. "It's not your fault, Harry. You didn't ask to be kidnapped. I'm sure Draco knows that."

"Mummy?" Larry worriedly stood next to Sirius. "Are you still angry 'cause I left home?"

Slowly Harry stood up. "I'm not angry. I'm just sad. What if I couldn't find you? Where should I look for you? I only have you now."

Larry cried. "I'm sorry, Mummy, I promise I won't leave again. Mummy, don't cry."

Harry reached for his son and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to get angry at you, I'm just sad."

Sirius hugged Harry and his son. "It's alright now, Harry, things would be better now. Don't worry, 'kay?"

Harry wouldn't let his son go, and apparently Larry had lost interest of his new toys, so he was just lying by his mother's side. "Never leave me again, understand."

"Yes, Mummy." Larry happily hugged his mother.

"Come on, let's nap together." Harry smiled at his godfather.

"Me too?" Sirius lifted his eyebrow.

"Why not?" Harry smiled.

"Come on, Uncle Sirius, we'll have room for you too." Larry grinned

Sirius grinned back and climbed the bed. "Ow, my back." Sirius sighed contently.

Harry grinned. Despite his bitterness for losing his baby, he was glad that Sirius was happy now. He just wished that Sirius would stay with him longer.

Ö

It was one hour before four that Draco came home and found the three occupants of his bed. He smiled gently at the serene look on Harry's face.

"Hey." Harry yawned. "You're home."

"Yes, I got something for you."

"What is it?" Harry frowned. "Not another potion I hope."

"I'm afraid it is." Draco scrunched his nose. "Do you remember Lucas Knight?"

"Should I?" Harry frowned.

Satisfy that Harry didn't remember the man that was his employee now; Draco explained that he had employed this Potion genius. "He created this potion that would help wizard and witch that had had miscarriaged."

Draco quickly went to Harry when he saw that depressing look. "Shh, it's alright, Harry, we could have another baby."

"You know we couldn't Draco." Harry whispered. "_I_ couldn't."

"Well, three out of tens wizards who took this potion could have at least one more baby." Draco smiled. "Are you willing to try?"

Harry smiled tearfully. "You went to get this potion?"

Draco only smiled. He didn't explain that he had gone to the ministry of magic to charge against his cousins. Though he would give in to the satisfaction on killing them, he would be entertained enough that his cousins would be put in jail for their crimes. He could understand his father's feeling to want to help his twin brother, but he just couldn't forgive his cousins. Never.

"You drink this twice a day, before you sleep in the night and after you wake up in the morning." Draco explained. He put the potion in the nightstand and went to kiss Harry. "You'll feel better, I promised."

Harry wanted to protest but the knock on the door stopped him. Draco told whoever it was to enter.

Melanie slowly entered the room. She put the tray slowly on the small table, all the time avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Thank you." Harry said softly.

Melanie looked at her mistress and wanted to cry. "I'm sorry, I should have watched Master Larry and wouldn't let him leave this house. I'm sorry. I… I understand if you want me to leave."

Harry shook his head, "Don't worry about it. If I'm not abducted, Larry wouldn't be thinking about leaving."

"Ms. Pinxter." Draco spoke with the distant voice. "Larry is getting older, it would be more difficult to… teach him and look after him. I hope you're staying to help us. Unless of course if you're planning to get married or working for other family, we won't stop you."

"No, Sir, I love Master Larry." Melanie hurriedly said. "I… I'll do my best."

"Well, then I hope you're staying." Draco said in the polite tone as he dismissing her.

"That is so nice of you." Sirius grinned.

"Well, I couldn't just fire her." Draco mocked him.

"Of course, what time is it?" Sirius slowly stood up and strengthened his clothes.

"Three thirty." Draco answered. "Why don't you have tea before leaving?"

"Can't you just stay with us?" Harry looked at his godfather with sad eyes.

Sirius smiled a little, didn't know what to say. He did want to stay with Harry, especially after what he went through, but there was something that made him scare to even stay for more than a few hours long. Something unbearable that ridiculously made him wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I guess I'm not ready." Sirius blushed, he smiled shyly. "I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to get ready against."

Harry looked at his godfather, completely forgetting what his godfather had gone through to make him leave in the first place.

Harry shook his head and smiled uncertainly. "Well, maybe when you've decided to come back, you could come and stay with us."

"Sure." Sirius nodded heartily. He would promise anything to make Harry smile again.

Draco coughed uncomfortably; this was too emotional for him. "Well, if we didn't start the tea now, it would be time for Sirius to leave already."

Sirius stretched lazily and went to wake Larry. "Wake up, Larry, we're having cake."

It took minutes for Larry to really wake up, but the little boy didn't really happy to have a cake. He was contented enough to have his mother by his side.

Wiping his mouth, Sirius went to his godson and hugged him tightly. "It's time for me to go."

"If you have to." Harry smiled dazedly.

Sirius chuckled, "I guess the next time I see you all, would be on Larry's birthday."

Harry wanted to go and walked Sirius to the living room and saw him off, but Draco forbid him and Sirius didn't look happy too, so Harry decided to humour them and stayed with the still sleepy Larry.

Harry and Larry were staying in the bed until it was time for dinner. Even after dinner, they were back to where they were staying before, going through the presents from Sirius with Cookie lazily laying between them, while Draco went to his study room to have some work done.

Harry lifted his head when Draco entered.

"Can Larry sleep with us?"

"Of course." Draco agreed readily. He had talked to his parents and they were agreed that right now, Harry had the need to be near Larry. Since he had lost his baby, he needed the assurance that his only child was safe, especially when he almost lost him too.

"Yay." Larry grinned happily. "Cookie too?"

"No." Draco started to regret himself for buying the puppy.

"But Cookie will be sad." Larry frowned. "Please, Daddy?"

Draco sighed. "But he's sleeping in the floor. If he as much as putting one foot on my bed, he's sleeping in the kitchen." Draco snarled at the dog, but Cookie only barked once.

"Can you get Larry's pyjamas?" Harry asked softly, little smiled in the corner of his lips. "Larry needed to get change. And his toothbrush too."

"Maybe we should take him to his room and change him?" Draco said.

"No." Harry shook his head. "Here would be fine."

"Very well, wait for me here." Draco understood that Harry didn't feel safe in their house, particularly at night. The only place where he could feel safe was probably their bedroom.

When Draco returned, Larry was retelling his story, of how he got caught by Severus, and then they spent the day shopping for his robes and pyjamas.

"Uncle Severus has bad tastes." Larry would say again.

Though Harry was scared by what his son did, he also proud of him. Draco could see it in his eyes. '_Must be his Gryffindor blood_.' Draco thought forlornly, sure that his son would be sorted into Gryffindor house if he were to enter Hogwarts.

That night Draco had waken up again and again, each time was because Harry was having nightmare. He would go to his spouse and tried to wake him up. Each time the nightmares were getting worse.

"Shh, Harry, it's alright." Draco gently rubbed Harry's face. "It's me, Draco, I'm here now. Please open your eyes, Love. You're safe."

Harry sobbed. "Where's Larry?"

"He's here. He's sleeping with us."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you want me to get you something?" Draco rubbed Harry's face lovingly. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Harry only looked at Draco with empty eyes. "Could Larry don't have to go to classes tomorrow? I want to spend the day with him."

Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "I think he needs the days off. He was so sad, too, when you're not here."

Harry nodded his head. "I don't to go back to sleep, Draco. Every time I close my eyes, I felt so alone. I thought I lost you and Larry again."

"Never again, Harry, I swear I keep you safe from now." Draco swore that Harry and his son would never go through such dreadful experience again.

Harry looked at his husband with trustful eyes. He gently rubbed Draco's cheek, where he hit him before. "I'm sorry, I hurt you."

"I'm fine." Draco kissed Harry's hand.

"Could you just hold me?"

Draco held Harry tightly. He too needed the proof that Harry was here with him, and the warm body in his arms was real. He took a deep breath, wanting the sweet smelt of Harry lingering in his mind and soul

"Draco…" The voice came out no louder than a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Never leave me again. Never let me leave." Harry sobbed. "The only way to make me feel safe is when I can see you and Larry. I need you and Larry to be with me always. I wish Sirius could stay."

Draco chuckled lightly. "There's no way I'm letting you go Harry. Remember what I've done just to have you? I love you that much, I'll never let you go, ever."

Harry smiled, he felt asleep in Draco's arms and didn't have nightmare again until it was time to get up.

Ö

Larry was ecstatic when he was told that he didn't have any classes today. He had his mother with him all day. Even his father wasn't going to work.

Draco made sure that Harry drank the potion. He had floo-ed Hermione and had her sent the potions everyday. He knew it took time for the potion to take affect, but he didn't expect him to get worst either.

Harry still didn't want to talk about Draco's cousins, what they had done and what would happen to them now that Draco would surely punish them. Draco too didn't want to bring the subject, afraid that it would make Harry even worst.

Draco was silently studying Harry's expression when Severus arrived.

"Uncle Severus." Larry grinned. "Mummy's home."

"I can see that." Severus smiled his rare smile. "This is yours."

"What's that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"He forgot his robes when he decided that he wanted to go home." Severus said sourly.

"Thank you, Severus." Draco smiled. "Are you staying for lunch this time?"

"Sure."

It was after lunch that Larry showed him the present from Sirius.

"Sirius was here yesterday?" Severus asked Draco with disbelief tone.

Severus was angry. He almost had the chance to meet Sirius again, but he ruined it. He did go home and sleep, and then he ordered lunch and some liquor. He didn't even need dinner since he was drunk until he woke up with his head hurting.

Severus started to feel sorry for himself. He glared angrily at Draco.

"I don't know that he's coming." The blond quickly said.

Without saying another word Severus left and went to Hogwarts. He ignored the students looking at him with weird expression and went straight to Remus' quarter. The door was opened after he pounded hard on the door a few time.

"Do you really have to do that?" Remus greeted him with no hospitality at all. He wasn't happy to see him either.

"I did think it would be better if I blasted the door, it would give a better effect." Severus sneered.

"You're crazy." Remus sighed. "What do you want?"

"Do you have any drink? I think I need it."

Remus opened the door and let him in. "What happened?"

Severus told the werewolf what had happened. From Harry abduction and Larry's escapade, to his almost seeing Sirius again.

"Is Harry alright?" Remus asked with the hints of worry in his voice.

"Sure, he would be fine. Draco would make sure of that." Severus glared; he wasn't even reaching his point. "I was so close, could you believe that?" Severus said sadly.

Remus said nothing but offered him a drink.

Severus laughed humourlessly. "Do you know what I did after I refused Draco's offer for lunch? I slept and drank."

"What are you going to do now, Severus?" Remus asked sombrely. "You not even close to the man Sirius love."

"You kept saying that he loves me," Severus glared. "And you know what? He left me. He didn't want me, he want us to be together. Gryffindor."

Remus silently watched his ex lover. "That's because he loves you that much. He thought you love me, and that was why he chose to leave."

Severus looked at the werewolf. "Do you really think the two of us have no chance? Maybe we could work it out. We might be happy together."

Remus smirked. "Really Severus. You should stop fooling yourself. Tell me, who were you thinking of when you get yourself drunk? You didn't madly in love with me and I know I don't love you, what we share was only carnal need."

"Yeah." Severus sighed dejectedly. "You're probably right."

"You're pathetic." Remus sneered. "Pull yourself together, Severus. He would return one day, to where Harry is, and if he saw you like this, he might realise that he didn't love you."

Severus only sneered back.

"He returned you money, didn't he?" Remus smiled to himself. "It's a proof that it wasn't money that makes him stayed with you. I'll make him love me, I'll be a better man and he would love me. He used to care about me."

Severus frowned; he didn't like this at all. "I didn't come here to hear your gloat."

"Go back, Severus." Remus smiled sadly. "We really shouldn't start this."

"I will look for him, Remus." Severus said lowly. "Next time, I'll make him stay with me. He couldn't just leave me like this."

"I know you would."

"Hey, think we could be friends?" Severus lifted one eyebrow.

Remus frowned. "What do you want?"

"I don't think I can move. Just let me sleep will you?"

Remus shook his head. "Sure, we could be friends, but that wouldn't stop me from taking Sirius away from you."

"You could try, my friend." Severus smirked. "But whatever it is that make Sirius to love me, I'll find it back and make him madly in love with me."

11 June 07, 09:11 pm


	16. Chapter 12

Miss You

Author: Pokari,

Website: /pokkangel

Rate: R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

Note : Unbeta-ed

Chapter Twelve

"You haven't taken your potion, Harry." Draco handed him the vial.

Harry glared unhappily; he still got a nervous breakdown whenever Larry was out of his sight but not so depressed that he needed to depend on some potion. "Why must you insist Larry to take his classes? He's way too young to start any academic achievement."

Draco tried to hug him but Harry struggled. "It's been three days, Harry. He should follow his schedule. Even Larry would notice something's wrong if this is to be continued." Draco explained patiently. "Come on, Love. Take the potion."

"No." Harry frowned. "As you said, it's been three days already and I don't feel any changes."

"Harry." Draco lifted his spouse's face so that he could look into his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Harry answered in small voice.

"I paid this brat a fortune just to make this potion. He's almost as good as your friend Granger."

Harry smiled a little. "You mean Weasley."

Draco shrugged his shoulder. "I have another Weasley working for me. It could be quite confusing sometime."

"But Hermione… is the best."

"Yeah, and they, she and this brat, are working together to brew this potion. You at least know her good enough to believe that this potion would actually work, don't you?"

Harry smiled. "Yes."

"Here." Draco uncorked the vial and watched the younger wizard finishing the potion.

"You're not going back to the office, are you?" Harry asked.

"No. I could do my work form home." Draco smirked. "I'm the boss."

"Can I…" Harry hesitated. "Can I stay with you when you work?"

Draco kissed him lightly. "It would be too tempting. I still remember what we haven't finished there."

"Draco." Harry blushed.

"Come." Draco chuckled. He wondered how Harry could stay innocent after all this year.

They walked hand in hand. When they passed the living room, an auror with a scar under his left eye, told them that there was a pair of witch and wizard asking for permission to see Mr. Harry.

"Who are they?" Draco frowned.

"Hermione Weasley and …"

"Let her in, Draco." Harry cut him.

"Sure." Draco turned to the auror, Albert Stone. "Make sure they're clear, Stone."

"Yes, Sir."

Harry tentatively let Hermione hugged him, and only nodded when she whispered how sorry she was. He wearily eyed the young wizard behind her.

"Hi." Lucas smiled. "You're as beautiful as ever, Harry."

"You're that boy. I heard that it was your potions that save me." Harry smiled a little. "Thank you."

"I'm not a boy." Lucas frowned.

"You're a brat." Draco unhappily frowned at him. "What are you doing here?"

"He's not let me take the potion unless he's coming with me." Harmione shrugged.

"Brat." Draco narrowed his eyes.

Lucas shrugged his shoulder. "My potion is important to me. I don't brew it just for anybody. Beside I want to check how you are, you know, after taking my potion."

"Oh." Harry nodded.

"Take a seat, Harry." Hermione gently pushed him onto the sofa. "Take slow deep breath."

Draco watched the procedure, employees or not, he was ready to heck them if Harry show a little pain.

As they consulted the result with Draco, Harry ignored them. He had just lost his baby, mere potion wouldn't make him feel better. He needed…

The door opened. "Mummy."

"Larry." Harry opened his arms as his son ran to him, his puppy not far behind.

"I thought you're studying."

"Mr. Malfoy said to take it slowly for today, so we finished early." Melanie explained.

Harry smiled at his husband.

"Mummy, I want to play."

"Hello, Larry." Hermione smiled at the toddler. "Remember me?"

Larry nodded. "Mummy's friend."

Lucas smirked. "You have a beautiful son. No wonder you want more."

"We brought another batch enough for three more days." Hermione explained. "I'm actually satisfied with your magic control, and your body's coping better." Hermione hugged his friend. "You need time to heal your heart, though, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry smiled with hope shining in his eyes. "Do you really think I still could have another baby, 'Mione?"

"Yes. You're a powerful wizard, Harry. With you, I know you could."

"Thanks."

Lucas was unhappy when Hermione pulled him out. "Mr. Malfoy, you need to give him a rest. Stay out of his bed for at least three months."

"You're really are a brat, you know." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"See." Draco said as his employees had left. "Even your friend thought he is a brat."

"What is a brat, Daddy?"

"A really really bad boy." Draco lifted his son and swayed him high. "But now my Larry, right?"

Larry laughed. "No, Daddy. I'm a good boy."

Cookie barked, as if agreeing the statement.

Harry bent down to pet the puppy. "He's good for a puppy, right? He didn't bite, and not so noisy."

"Cookie is good." Larry nodded.

"He's a smart breed. Beside, he's been schooling for a month, I think. Quite the expensive thing."

Larry wiggled his body, wanted to be put down. "Mommy, play with me."

"Okay." Harry reached for the small hand. "I'll see you at lunch." Harry smiled.

Surprisingly Severus showed up and joined them for lunch. He even brought Harry flowers.

"I hope you're feeling much better."

"Yes." Harry smiled politely. "I've been taking potion."

Severus shrugged his shoulder. "If that thing isn't working, I could always brew you some fertility potion." Harry was a little surprised but his smile was more sincere. "Thank you."

"Thanks, Severus." Draco smiled. "But we won't tell you Sirius' whereabouts."

"Damn." Severus growled lowly. "Well, my offer still stands."

Ö

"Do you want to go and see Harry again?" Bill asked.

"No." Sirius smiled. "It's too much hassled. Beside, I've been talking to him everyday."

"How's he doing?"

"He's still coping." Sirius rubbed his stomach. "I'm not sure what I'll do if it were to happen to me."

"You'll be alright, Sirius. Your baby is very healthy."

Sirius grinned. "I know I'm being silly, but I kind of worry when you're not home."

Bill returned his smiled. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Sirius smiled. "Thanks."

"I should be thank you, you now, since you're here, I eat better and I'm not lonely anymore."

Sirius scolded himself when he felt his face burnt up. '_I'm too old for this. I should act more maturely_.' "You're very welcome." Was all he could come up.

Ö

Harry was glad when he didn't have to take anymore potion. He didn't feel any changing, he still sad, but he had to admit that he wasn't as depressed as he thought he would be.

It was a lovely Sunday morning. The sun was bright but not overly. It gave him a warm feeling.

"Draco." Harry turned to his husband. "Let's go picnic. Just you, me and Larry."

"Draco smiled. "You're that happy that you don't have to take potion?"

"Yes." Harry pouted. "I'm not … sick, you know."

"I know." Draco hugged the thin body. "You're a strong person, love."

"Good." Harry smiled.

When he looked at this reflection, Harry decided that he needed a change. He wanted to stop being broody Harry.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" He was fast to stand behind his husband.

"I need a pair of scissors."

"For?" Draco asked in alarm.

"I need a haircut. Badly."

"Want me to help you with it?"

"Sure." Harry smiled. "I want it really short."

"Leave it to me." Draco reached for Harry's long hair and kissed it for a moment, as if saying goodbye to it.

In ten minutes Harry looked like as if he was seventeen again. Instead of long hair was the short unruly black hair.

"Really brings back memory, right." Draco kissed his cheek. "You look so adorable."

Harry smiled. "It felt light."

"Of course." Draco looked at the hair on the floor. "I wonder how you could keep it that long."

Harry looked surprised. "I thought you like it."

Draco grinned. "I always love you no matter how you look."

"You look like a pervert old man." Harry blushed.

"Can't help it, I want to ravish you right now."

"Mummy." Larry woke up, saving Harry from answering.

"Yes, sweetie." Harry went to approach his son.

Larry was still sleeping with them, but he was grateful that his son left his puppy to sleep in the living room.

"Want to pee pee."

"Hold it for a moment, okay?"

"Yes, Mummy."

When they returned, the room was already clean. Draco was dressed in light attire.

"That was fast." Draco smiled. He smiled wider when he noticed his son kept staring at Harry. "Does Larry like Mummy's new hair?"

Larry looked at his father and nodded happily. "Mummy's hair is like Daddy's and me."

Harry chuckled. "Let's get dress."

"Where are we going to, Mummy?"

"Breakfast." Harry said. "And then I want to go to a beach."

"Me too." Larry jumped excitedly.

Draco nodded. "Let's go on a picnic."

"Really?" Harry and his son both have hopeful expression.

"Of course. We could go to our summer house. We have private beach there."

Draco was truly happy. Harry had taken initiative to do things and stopped being the passive part of the marriage.

Ö

They were having a lot of fun at the beach. Draco only watched as his family was trying to build a castle, looking so happy. He should spend more time with them.

"Come, Draco, help us." Harry wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"No, Cookie." Larry pulled his puppy away from his castle. "Bad Cookie." But the dog only barked happily.

"I've told you not to bring him." Draco smirked.

Harry sat down on the soft sand, not really concern that he made his white short dirty. "I give up. We should start at smaller one."

"Nonsense." Draco grinned. "We're Malfoy, nothing's too big for us."

"I don't care. I'm hungry." Harry pouted.

Larry looked at his mother. "I'm hungry too."

"Let's eat." Harry offered his son his hand. "Daddy could finish this one."

Draco looked at the half finished sand castle with disinterest. "I'm not actually fond of that thing. We'll leave it as it is."

Harry smirked. "I thought nothing is too much for a Malfoy."

"Of course." With a wave of his wand, the sand castle was finished, completed with four towers at each corner, drawbridge and ditch around the castle. Draco even put water in the ditch for dramatic effect.

"That's cheating." Harry huffed. He still pouted even when his son was clapping his hands happily.

"It's done, Mummy."

"Let's eat." Draco smirked.

"You're cheating." Harry smiled a little.

"It's faster that way." Draco led his family to where they put their picnic basket.

"Are you happy?" Draco asked Harry.

"Of course." Harry smiled, he contently eat his chicken. "Right, Larry?"

Larry nodded. "I want Daddy to play with us everyday."

"Not everyday." Draco corrected his son. "Only on Saturday and Sunday, when you don't have classes and I don't have to work."

Larry nodded. "Daddy work everyday."

After lunch, they let Larry and Cookie played in the water after he promised that he wouldn't go too far. Draco smiled when his son was laughing happily while running backward to avoid the wave.

"Daddy, the sand move." Larry cried.

"Not too close to the water, Larry."

"Yes, Daddy."

Harry yawned.

"Tired?" Draco tightened his hold on Harry.

"Hmm. Sleepy." Harry yawned again.

"Let's go home, then."

"But Larry's so happy. This is the first time we go on an outing."

"We could go again next week."

"Just let me sleep here, you play with Larry."

Draco conjured a pillow and big umbrella. "Call us when you're lonely."

Harry nodded sleepily. He was wearing casual muggle shirt and cotton short. With the umbrella, the sun wasn't too hot. Feeling comfortable, Harry soon felt asleep.

Ö

"Mummy." Larry kissed his mother's cheek. "Mummyyyy."

"Hmm." Harry stretched. "Yes."

"Daddy said it's time to go home."

Harry opened his eyes slowly. "What time is it?"

"Almost four. Mother and father are coming for dinner, remember?"

"I almost forgot." Harry sat up slowly. He smiled at his son. "Did you have fun?"

"Lot of fun." Larry grinned. "Come on, Mummy, Daddy said we have to do one more thing before we go home."

"What is that?"

Draco grinned. "Stepping on the castle. You may go first."

"What?"

"Come on, Mummy." Larry pulled on his mother's hand. "Daddy said it will be fun."

"Alright." And Draco was right. They were having so much fun that Harry laughed throughout their mission on destroying the castle.

"I had destroyed two towers." Harry smirked victoriously.

"That's because you start first." Draco chuckled.

"Cookie kicked the bridge." Larry reported.

"Good boy." Draco lifted the puppy, wave his wand to make the sand left the fur before he gave him to Harry and reached for his son to give him the same treatment. "Alright, it's time to go home."

Ö

When Narcissa and Lucius arrived at their son's home, they were surprised to hear that their son and his family were going out on a picnic.

"Well." Narcissa smiled. "That's the first time."

"Maybe it's time we stop worrying about them." Lucius smiled.

"I'll never stop worrying about them." Narcissa shrugged. She ordered herself lemon tea and enjoyed whatever magazine Harry was currently reading.

It was not until another fifteen minutes when Draco and Harry arrived with their son and his pet.

"Grandma." Larry waved happily.

"Are you having fun today?"

"Yes." Larry walked to his grandma, allowing himself to be put on her lap, all the while enthusiastically telling her what they had done for the day.

"Mother, he'll dirty your clothes." Harry warned her.

Narcissa waved her hand. "You go and freshen up; I will take care of my Lawrence."

"Go take your bath." Draco kissed Harry's cheek. "I'll make sure those two clean." He motioned at the noisy thing next to his mother.

"You're happy, Son?" Lucius asked.

"Things will only be better, Father."

"Of course."

After dinner finished, again Harry felt very sleepy although he had been sleeping for three hours. He sat next to his husband and allowed himself to be cuddled. The conversation was only a background lullaby to him, and soon he drifted to unconsciousness.

"Well, I guess it's been really late now." Narcissa smiled, she too was holding the sleeping Larry. "When did he have a haircut?"

"This morning." Draco gently caressed his wife's hair. "He shocked me when he said he needed scissors. My handiwork, beautiful isn't it?" Draco kissed the black crown lovingly. "He's changed, like he's losing his shield."

Narcissa nodded approvingly.

"You better put him into bed." Lucius said. "I'll carry this little one."

Narcissa chuckled. "Laurence is the happiest, isn't he? He couldn't seem to stop talking and laughing."

"You make my son sounds like a maniac, Mother." Draco grinned.

Ö

Harry unsatisfiedly searched through his wardrobe. "Draco?"

"Yes, Harry." Draco was ready at his love' call and beck. Whenever Larry was having his classes, Harry was having his worst mood swing.

"I need a new wardrobe."

"Of, course, Love. But you have to pick one to wear if we're going shopping. Unless you want to wear your pyjamas."

"That's not funny." Harry glared. Then he walked to the bed where Draco was sitting, watching his antic. Harry sighed disappointedly. "I can't find something good. They are all too open."

"But you wear them everyday for more than four years."

"But I thought you want me to dress like that." Harry frowned.

"I have to admit that I love seeing you in those things."

Harry whined. "Draco…"

Draco chuckled. "I understand, Love. Let's go shopping. We could have lunch outside. You may pick the restaurant."

"Okay. I'll tell Mrs. Lynch that she doesn't need to prepare our lunch." Harry mused, still looking at the robes.

"I'll be in my study room, if you need me."

"Okay."

Draco smiled to himself. Fate had been messing with his life, but things would only be better for them. He had been working for half an hour when his son came in.

"Daddy? Where's Mummy?"

"He's not here." Draco answered absently. He was shocked though when Larry wailed abruptly.

"Mummy… no… Mummy." Larry was practically screaming.

"Hey, hey." Draco was quickly on his son's side and picked him up. "Don't cry. Let's see Mummy, he's in the bedroom."

"No…" Larry cried. "Mummy's not there. Mummy…"

"Yes?" Harry was out of breath. He was just leaving the kitchen after a short instruction when he heard Larry cried for him. "What's wrong?"

"Mummy." Larry automatically stopped crying, although he was still hiccupping uncontrollably.

Harry quickly took his son from Draco when he held his hands up for him. "What's wrong, Larry?"

"I can't find you." Larry answered. "I thought you leave me again. Don't go, Mummy."

"I'm not going." Harry hugged his son tightly. He looked at his husband. "Draco, I should I tell Mrs. Lynch to prepare our lunch? Maybe we should cancel our plan."

Draco was so confused when Harry was also crying that he couldn't find his voice to answer.

"Mummy." Larry wiped his Mummy's face. "Mummy, don't cry."

"I'm not crying." Harry blinked his eyes. "Oh, my baby, I'll never leave you." He kissed his cheeks. "Never."

"But I can't find you. You're not in your bedroom." Larry was now crying with relief.

"Cookie, stop barking." Draco told the puppy. At least he heard him. "We could still go out. Larry would love it too."

"Go where?" Larry looked back and forth between his parents. "I come too?"

"Of course you're coming with us. I'm not leaving without you. You're my baby." Harry squeezed him again.

Draco went to Harry and gently wiped the tear stain. He ordered sweetened teas for his family and proceeded to call his office. "Get me Granger."

A short minute later, Hermione was on the line. "Go test the potion again. It's messing my Harry's mood." And cut the line before she could respond.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Can Cookie come too?"

"I don't think so. We'll be shopping for clothes. And pets aren't allowed there. No matter how good they behaved." Draco quickly added to stop anymore protests.

"Clothes?" Larry tilted his head a little.

"You, me and Daddy. We need new clothes." Harry said in decisive tone. He slowly stood up and turned to his husband. "What do you think? I find this on my wardrobe; I don't even know I have this."

Harry was wearing tight blue jeans and pale blue sweater. He was posing with Larry perched on his hip.

"Sexy." Draco smirked, causing Harry to blush.

"What is sexy, Mummy?"

"Draco." Harry glared at his husband. He didn't know how to answer that question and it was all Draco's fault.

"Sexy is beautiful." Draco explained.

"I want sexy too." Larry grinned.

Draco critically looked at his son. "Wait another fifteen years, son."

"I said another twenty years." Harry frowned.

Larry scrunched his nose. "That's very long, Mummy."

Harry laughed. "That's absolutely right."

Ö

After they changed Larry's clothes, which he insisted to wear the same outfit as his Mummy, they were ready to go. Since it was almost lunch time, Draco thought it was better to eat first before they start their shopping.

Harry chose a Chinese restaurant. They had nice background music.

"You're good with chopsticks." Draco commented. He chose fried rice as Harry want to eat fried noodle.

"Cho." Harry said, as if it explained everything. "But her cooking was terrible though." Harry fed his son seeing he had trouble with his chopsticks.

Draco frowned. He shouldn't get work up over that. Harry was his wife now, he wasn't up to be anybody's husband.

The shopping was fun. Harry wanted to buy muggle attire with magical adornment, which was fine with him. They even managed to find similar attire for Larry.

"Let's find some robes." Harry smiled as he reached for Draco's hand; his other hand safely supported his son.

"What colour, Mummy?"

"Green. What do you think?"

"Sexy." Larry grinned.

Draco laughed at that, even when Harry pinched his arm hard. "This is your fault."

"Oh, but I think of the same, Love, you'll look sexy in green."

"Larry, you shouldn't say it sexy."

"But Daddy said sexy is beautiful." Larry pouted.

"Then say beautiful. Not sexy." Harry kisses his temple.

"Should we try that shop?" Draco asked, wanting to put an end to the discussion.

Harry hesitated. "It looks like an expensive shop."

"Maybe." Draco said nonchalantly.

"But I've spent lots of you money already." Harry said unsurely.

"Harry, my dear, I'm trying to be humble, but I have to be honest with you. What I have paid today won't even cost me one tenth of my daily profit. I'm a very rich man, even if you want me to buy this shop for you; it wouldn't cost me a fortune." With his speech, Draco bowed a little with funny expression which made Larry giggled madly.

"Forgive me if I offended your pride." Harry said snobbishly.

Draco calmly followed his family. It was a new experience for him, shopping with his family.

The shop had many beautiful robes there, unfortunately they only sold adult robe, so Larry couldn't have identical robes. But the toddler was happy to sit by his father's side and watched his mummy parade the new robe.

"What do you think?" Harry would ask.

"Hm?" Draco would tilt his head, appeared to be thinking, as if it was very hard for him to decide, and Larry would follow his father's behaviour.

Harry laughed, feeling very happy and peaceful. Whatever opinion Draco had on the robes, he knew he would pay for all the robes he put on. They were all so beautiful and comfortable. After trying four robes, all the excitement toned down a little. Harry yawned several time.

"I guest it's time we go home." Draco chuckled.

Harry let Draco carried their son on their way home. He was too tired to walk, and barely able to hold his eyes opened.

When they arrived home, Harry went directly to the bedroom, and promptly felt asleep when his head touched the pillow.

Draco changed his son, who was also sound asleep by now, into more comfortable clothes before he did the same for Harry.

Ö

That night, right after dinner when Harry was playing with their son, Draco decided that it was time for them to rearrange their sleeping arrangement.

Draco watched, mesmerized by Harry's laughter. He still thought that he was dreaming to have Harry opened his heart for him. Draco cleared his throat to catch Harry's attention. When Harry smiled at him, Draco almost forgot what he wanted to say.

"I think it's time for Larry to sleep on his own room."

"No." The strong objection came from the toddler first. "No, Daddy, I want to sleep with Mummy."

"But you have your own room." Draco said quietly.

"No." Larry's tear started to welt up. "No. Mummy leaves Larry again."

Harry, forgotten his own fear, started to calm his son. "I'm not going anywhere."

"No, Mummy, I sleep with you." Larry hugged his Mummy tightly.

Harry rubbed his son's back in calming motion.

"Larry." Draco called. When his son refused to acknowledge him, he called again in a stronger, authorative tone.

"Yes, Daddy."

"I have something for us."

"Us?" Harry was intrigued.

Draco pulled out a medium sized box. He opened the box and tilted it so that they could see inside the box.

Sat on the velvety black satin were three necklaces with a very cut lion, dragon and snitch hanging on each of the delicate platina chain.

"Is it for me?" Larry asked.

"Yes, one for each of us."

Larry left his mother's arms to study the necklaces and pointed the lion. "I want that one, Daddy."

"Alright." Draco took the lion. The chain was long enough so he could put in on without unchained it.

Draco raised an eyebrow at his silent spouse.

"I want the dragon. But I also want the snitch."

Draco smiled. "You can't have both."

"I'll let you choose."

Draco took the dragon necklace and helped him putting it on. He held the box an asked Harry, "Help me?"

Harry took the necklace and dutifully helped him put it on.

"Okay, now that we each have it, we could always talk to each other." Draco said, showing them how to do it. "And we would know you wherever you are." Draco said sternly to his son, "In case you plan another runaway."

"I don't run." Larry huffed. "I just want mummy."

Harry hugged his son. He realised that he wasn't the only one that was scarred by the incident. His son was greatly affected too.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Harry whispered.

"Can Cookie sleep with me?" Larry asked hopefully. "I don't want to be alone."

"But not on your bed." Harry said.

"Cookie has his own bed." Larry smiled. "Come here, Cookie." The boy hugged his friend. "He smells good." Larry lifted the puppy.

"That's because I asked Ms. Pinxter to take Cookie to a dog salon." Draco smiled. "You have fun, don't you, Cookie?"

Cookie barked twice.

"Alright." Harry put his son down. "Bedtime."

Larry protested, but quiet down when he heard his father said that he would bring Cookie's bed into his room.

"Mummy, tell me story?" Larry asked.

"Okay."

When Harry didn't return to their room after one hour, Draco decided to check on them himself. He wasn't surprised to find his son still awake, forcing his sleepy eyes to open wide.

"Story time is over." Draco said. He took the book from Harry's hand, kissed his son, told Harry to kiss their son good night, and proceeded to carry him back to their room.

"Do you think he would be alright?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Draco smiled. "Everything will be fine, Harry. I promise nothing would happen again. Our necklaces also have tracking charm on them. I could always find you and Larry."

Harry smiled, still worry but more assured. He didn't want to spend his life being a paranoid.

Later when they change into their pyjamas, they could hear Larry calling for Harry. It repeated every five minutes. "Maybe we should bring him back." Harry said.

Draco hugged the thin body. "Larry would be fine. He would be sleeping any moment."

"What if he had a nightmare?"

"We would hear, and I would bring him to you."

Harry nodded, but the furrow was still there between his eyebrows. Draco kissed Harry's cheek. "I miss you."

Harry smiled and started to kiss him. "A lot."

"You're just like Larry." Harry said but continued to kiss him.

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly. "Are you sleeping?"

"Not yet." Draco answered between his yawn.

"If… if I can't give you anymore children," Harry bite his lips but still trying to put the words out. "I'll let you remarry again.

That made Draco wide awake. "You're talking rubbish."

"But you want another baby." Harry said in accusation.

"I don't deny that. But you miss the point. I want another baby, with you. But even if we can't, Larry is enough. You already give me a wonderful heir. I could never thank you enough for that."

"What if the potion didn't work?" Harry's voice break.

"Hey, I don't mind we keep trying." Draco licked his lips. "In fact I would thoroughly enjoy the process."

"Pervert." Harry glared weakly.

"Better than you talking nonsense. "Draco chuckled. He pulled Harry so that he was sleeping on top of him. "Let's sleep."

"Hmm." Harry yawned, he felt weird that with all the naps he took, he was sleepy again. '_Something's wrong_.' Harry thought before sleep overtook.

Ö

After breakfast, Harry and Larry did their morning routine before Larry's classes started, taking Cookie for a walk. The different only Draco was with them and since Larry didn't have class for that day, the walking time was extended to having tea in the garden.

Draco wanted to take his family on an outing again, just as he had promised himself, but Hermione called, saying she wanted to check on Harry, and bringing her son with her.

So it was after lunch when Draco retreated to his study room that Hermione came. Harry was rather happy; he smiled watching the toddler interacted with each other.

"It's the first time Larry met someone closer to his age." Harry explained. He frowned a little when his son wouldn't let Toby played with his toys. "It's not nice, Larry. You should share when you play together."

Larry frowned. "My toys."

Hermione laughed. "It's alright, Harry. Beside, Toby prefers reading than toys." Hermione pulled out her son's favourite book.

But little Toby wasn't interested in his book at the moment; his attention was caught by something chocolate with soft fur lying beside the other boy. The smallest person he ever met, though still bigger than him. He tried to touch the thing but crying back at his mother when that thing trying to bite him with such a scary noise.

"Cookie." Larry scolded his friend. He carried the puppy and walked to his new friend who was sitting at his mother's lap, hiding his face on the crook of her neck.

"Baby, don't cry. Cookie is good." He held the puppy closer to the baby, Harry and Hermione laughed at that, but Toby refused to touch the scary thing again.

"Cookie doesn't bite." Larry said again. "Just touch him like this." He gave example and then took Toby's hand to touch Cookie. "See, he like that."

Toby laughed. "Khookhiee."

"No, it's Cookie."

Toby tried but couldn't say it right. "Let's play." He walked to his block and instructed Cookie to stay away. He was trying to build a muggle city.

Harry watched fondly as his son let the smaller boy helped him, though he made more mess than being helpful. '_He would be a great big brother_.' Harry thought sadly.

Hermione looked at her friend. "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "I'm still coping, but I think I'm alright."

Hermione nodded. "Mal… Draco said something about the potion being somewhat affecting you."

Harry was confused. "Only made me lethargic and sleepy."

"But that's not possible." Hermione frowned. "The potion does have some calming affect but it didn't have sleeping potion's characteristic. It should even make you more energized. Especially since you're not taking any of it anymore, if this is the side effect."

"Are you giving me a fail potion?" Harry smirked playfully.

Hermione only glared lightly. "You should go see a healer."

A thought suddenly came into his mind. "Do you think I could still conceive? Maybe the potion actually working."

Hermione didn't want her friend to have too much hope, afraid that it would crush him even more if the contrary was to happen. "We wouldn't know for sure unless you go see a healer."

Harry nodded. He smiled again. "Severus said he would brew me some fertility potions if your potion didn't work."

"That's nice of him." Hermione said dryly.

Ö

"Hey." Draco gently touched Harry's cheek. "Something happen?"

"No." Harry smiled. He tried to hide his yawning but knew he failed when he heard Draco chuckled.

"What did she say?"

"She advised me to see a healer since the potion should have made me more energized, not tired and sleepy."

"That's a good idea. We could go tomorrow."

"But you're working." Harry protested. "Beside, I don't want to leave Larry, and I don't want him to know that I'm seeing a Healer."

Draco nodded. "I'll have them send the best healer here when Larry's in class, and mother could accompany you. How's that?"

"That could work." Harry said slowly.

"Come on, let's put you on bed."

"No." Harry pouted. "I just remember that you've promised me you'll show me our pictures."

"Ah, right." Draco smiled. "It's in my study room. You want to come with me or do you want me to bring them here."

"You bring them here." Harry smiled.

"Give me five minutes."

But it took Draco less than five minutes to get them. They spent a silent moment watching the pictures.

Harry was sadly looking at the pictures. It should be a family picture, but on most of them only had himself with his son, only a few were Larry with Draco. The only pictures where it had Harry with Draco was on their wedding day. There were only four pictures that have the three of them. One was when Larry was born, and then one each on Larry's birthday.

"You don't like it?" Draco licked his neck.

Harry felt shivered run through his body. "No. I looked terrible."

"Harry…"

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "It must be hard for you to see these pictures with me looking so unhappy being marry to you."

"No." Draco smiled. "Those are my treasures. It's a proof that you are with me and then we have Larry."

"But… I made you feel guilty, right, that I'm so miserable to be with you." Harry sighed. "I'm such a terrible person, making you… I guest you think that I hate you and not happy to be with you. I'm sorry, Draco."

"Harry." Draco cupped Harry's face. "I want you to forgive me for all the underhanded things I did to force you to marry me and the thing I said to make you stay in this marriage when you're pregnant with Larry. That time must be hell for you."

"It was." Harry smiled. "But I'm happy now."

"You forgive me?"

"Not you too." Harry smiled. "Hermione also wants me to forgive her for being relieved that I accepted your marriage proposal." Harry's eyes were glassy. "I guess it was hard for all of us. She felt sorry but also relieved. I guess she's relieved now that I'm happy." Harry smiled sweetly at his husband. "You're forgiven."

"You're an angel, Love. My angel."

"I am." Harry whispered. He smiled despite the blush on his face.

Draco kissed Harry tenderly. "You haven't opened the other album."

Harry slowly opened the other one. Those were taken at the later date. Their wedding anniversary. They had more pictures of Sirius, Harry's friends, Draco's parents, and of course, the three of them.

"And these are my favourite." Draco pointed to the pictures when Harry and Larry were playing dress up.

Harry laughed. "Larry was so sad that Sirius left, so mother said she wanted to play fashion show. Father is quite the photographer, isn't he?"

"Yup. He took most of those pictures." Draco said. He took the albums from Harry's laps. "Come on, let's lay down. I want to enjoy my free time with you."

Ö

Harry was, not excited, agitated would be the better word to describe his feeling right now. He accompanied Draco at breakfast, but didn't seem to be able to swallow anything, so he carefully sipped his milk.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be here with you?"

Harry shook his head. "Mother will be here after breakfast."

"Mummy." Larry ran to hug his mummy and gave him a kiss before he went to his father and gave him a kiss as well.

"Be good and study well."

"Yes, Daddy." Larry grinned happily. To him life was back to normal now. He made sure his pet had his meal before he settled for his own breakfast.

They were walking the puppy when Narcissa arrived.

"Time for you class, Larry."

"Yes, mummy." Larry said obediently. He properly greeted his grandmother before he went to his playroom, his governess followed him closely.

"How are you doing lately, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "I'm good, aside from the occasional fatigue. And… Draco gave each of us a necklace with protecting and tracking charm on it. I feel safer."

Narcissa nodded. "Well, the healer would come any moment. Let's go inside and get comfortable."

They were just arrived in the living room and ordered some refreshment when the head auror announce the arrival of the healer.

Harry waited impatiently as the healer, the one that tending to him when he was in the St. Mungo, run a check on him. He curtly answered the questions; when he started feeling the fatigue, if he was on any medication. Harry was slightly worried at the pensive look on her face. He wanted to snap at her.

"Do you have any craving?"

Harry didn't see what the relevance of the question but answered anyway.

When the healer finally explained to him what had happened, he couldn't believe it. He just sat numbly. He hardly acknowledged when his mother-in-law walked the healer to the front door.

He sat dazedly there, hadn't moved an inch as Narcissa returned and hugged him.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." Harry answered as if he was dreaming. "I couldn't believe it. It wasn't a joke, right? She told me the truth, right?"

"Of course, Harry dear." Narcissa smiled. "Let's call Draco, he needs to hear this."

"Yes." Harry smiled.

Narcissa promptly called her son and told him to get home as soon as possible. Meaning now.

Draco quickly stepped through the fireplace after he barked order to his secretary.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, ignoring the ashes on his robe. "Harry?"

Narcissa smiled. "That's right. Go asked Harry, I need to tell this news to your father."

"Harry?" Draco heart calmed a bit when he caught Harry's serene face. He hurried to his loved. "Any good news?"

"That depends." Harry blushed. "The healer said the fatigue won't disappear until another month. And it might even worsen."

"Why is that?" Draco asked in alarm.

Decided to stop his husband's worry, Harry explained. "I'm still pregnant, Draco. We'll have another baby in less than eight month."

Draco kissed him hard. "Not that I'm not happy, but how did it happen. I haven't even tried anything."

"Well…" Harry smiled, to happy to formulate any explanation.

Draco only sat there, tightly hugging his wife. The explanation could wait. Their lives were complete now.

27 June 08, 05:13 pm


End file.
